


Молли Уизли против

by Nash Evans Stingrey (Nashevans)



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 11:08:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 25
Words: 51,998
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19355821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nashevans/pseuds/Nash%20Evans%20Stingrey
Summary: Главный герой прожил долгую и спокойную жизнь. Каково же было его удивление, когда одной тёмной ночью вместо ожидаемого туннеля со светом он проснулся в волшебной больнице Святого Мунго. Всё ещё не страшно? Как бы не так. Он лежит, врачи копаются в его внутренностях и достают... ребёнка! ГГ приходится выживать, бороться с великим волшебником и суждено влюбиться. На кону жизнь семерых детей. Причем здесь Гарри Поттер? Просто он восьмой ребенок в семье Уизли.





	1. Конец - это всегда начало

Я ощущал дыхание смерти уже несколько месяцев. Завещание было написано, кошки были отданы в хорошие руки, сам я, с непрекращающейся болью во всём теле, смотрел по компьютеру фильмы про Гарри Поттера. Таким образом мы с моей внучкой Элис развлекались, чтобы я поменьше думал о собственных страданиях. Весь день мы провели за просмотром фильмов и обсуждением книг. Давно позабытые ощущения праздника, хвои и омелы, волшебства и чудес, охватили мой ум и тело. Казалось, я вдохнул аромат свежего хлеба и яблок из глубокого детства, когда деревья были большими, и небо казалось бескрайним и далёким. Я был очарован, пленен волшебными заклинаниями, сказочными животными и тёмными существами. Приключения детей вызывали восторг и непонятную нежность, при этом все ярче вспоминались эпизоды из собственного детства. Падение с новенького и жутко дорогого велосипеда, страх перед стаей бродячих собак, игры в воров и полицейских, война с уличными мальчишками... Но их затмевали Цербер, Василиск и Оборотень, Всемирное Зло и победа Света, Мальчик-который-выжил и его друзья.  
— Дед, это не все, — ухмыляясь, сказала во время ужина Элис. — Ты знаешь, что такое фанфики и фандом?  
— И что же это? — проскрипел я, поморщившись от неудачного движения и усмиряя боль на корню.  
— Укол сделать? — сочувственно спросила Элис. — Я утомила тебя.  
Я помотал головой и постарался ободряюще улыбнуться.  
— От укола я сразу усну, — проворчал я. — Вдруг не проснусь?  
Элис взмахнула своими синими дредами и прищурилась.  
— Дед, ты невозможный. Ты мало спишь и так. Я же хочу, чтобы тебе приснился Гарри Поттер, Люциус Малфой или Северус Снейп. Это же классно!  
Элис была воодушевлена. Ей нечасто приходилось делиться своими интересами, и сейчас вываливала на меня тонны информации. Она показала мне сайты с фанфиками, видео на Ютубе и уйму фотографий и артов. Я был впечатлен. Надо же, сколько людей интересуется волшебным миром! Более того, придумывают собственные истории, делают клипы и рисуют.  
Просидев до полуночи за разговорами, я прогнал внучку спать. Молодому организму нужно отдыхать, а старческому уже все равно, спишь ты или грезишь о несбыточном. Я прикрыл глаза, сидя в кресле за компьютером. Отдых во взбудораженный мозг не шел, лишь мелькали картинки с волшебниками, и я наслаждался каждой минутой своего существования. Впервые за долгое время я почувствовал себя молодым и преисполненным жаждой жизни.  
— Эхе — хе, — закряхтел я и встал с удобного кресла.  
Заглянув на кухню, я увидел немытые чашки и тарелки, которые Элис оставила в мойке. Вот противная девчонка, никак не может сразу прибрать за собой.  
Пока закипал чайник, несколько раз бегал, чтобы посмотреть видеоролики, которых оказалось неимоверное количество. Но меня больше всего заинтересовало, что это за фанфики такие, и с чем их едят, поэтому, заварив очень крепкий чай, я устроился читать.  
Очнулся на рассвете, когда летнее солнце несмело озарило горизонт, обещая хорошую погоду. "Ещё немного", — подумал я и оторвался от монитора, когда солнечный свет набрал силу, и веселые зайчики запрыгали по комнате, освещая неразобранную кровать, пыль на мебели, одежду, сложенную на стуле, и книги о Гарри Поттере, стоявшие аккуратной стопкой на полке над письменным столом. Протерев глаза и буквально засыпая на ходу, я встал из-за стола и, не раздеваясь, завалился спать.  
Прикрыв веки, я увидел звёзды. В то время, как солнце заливало своим светом комнату, я погружался в забытье. В окно ворвался вихрь и закружил по комнате, сметая с подоконника газеты. Тут в дверь постучали, и в комнату заглянула заспанная внучка.  
— Дедуля, с тобой все в порядке?  
Но я уже не слышал. Я задержал дыхание и, провалившись сквозь тьму, открыл глаза. Ярко светило полуденное солнце, боль присутствовала во всем теле, и слышны были незнакомые голоса.  
— Энервейт! Энервейт! Давайте все вместе, коллеги! Мы ее теряем! Энервейт! — выкрикивал молодой женский голос.  
Привыкнув к свету, я разглядел, что нахожусь в больнице на операционном столе. Вокруг меня хлопотали люди в халатах лимонного цвета. Странные ощущения. Мне печень пересаживают или что? Тогда почему я не под наркозом? И почему я слышу нечто диковинное, похожее на волшебное заклинание?  
— Очнулась, слава Мерлину. Ещё поднажми, девочка, последнее усилие!  
Я глубоко вздохнул, поднажал, и вдруг меня затопило невыносимое облегчение. Будто освободилось во мне место, о котором я даже не подозревал. Раздался детский крик.  
— Девочка! У вас девочка, Молли! Наконец-то!  
Перед глазами всё расплывалось, и я с трудом разглядел маленькое красное, сморщенное существо с ножками и ручками, которое одной рукой удерживал верзила-врач. Кошмар! Это ребенок?! Я родил ребенка?  
Я поспешно коснулся груди. Грудь?! Я женщина?! Да, и не хватало кое-чего другого, что отличало меня от слабого пола. Ноги мои были расставлены, а со своего обзора я видел только собственный колыхающийся живот.  
— Дьявол вас всех раздери, — заорал я высоким визгливым голосом. — Что здесь творится?!  
— Спокойно, мамочка, — сказал врач. — У вас остановилось сердце, и мы запустили его. С трудом, между прочим. Но все, к счастью, обошлось. Не волнуйтесь, сейчас мы дадим вам несколько зелий, и вы быстро встанете на ноги. Ничего страшного. Не волнуйтесь, это вредно для ребенка и для вас.  
Я попытался приподняться, но застонал от внезапной резкой боли и ощущения, будто из меня хлынула вязкая смесь внутренностей.  
— Вот и все, — мягко проговорила медсестра, которая накладывала Энервейт. — Сейчас к вам подойдет муж, и через часик вы сможете покинуть Мунго на своих ногах.  
Мунго? Это что такое? Фрукт? Я не желал никого видеть, пока не разберусь, что происходит, но мне не дали даже слова сказать, потому что наложили какое-то заклинание и так, без рук, вынесли в коридор, пронесли по коридору и взгромоздили на узкую больничную кровать в палате. Сразу же заставили выпить пару отвратительных на вкус и подозрительных на вид зелий. Даже запить не дали, гады. Ко мне быстрым шагом подошел рыжеволосый мужчина, бледный как моль в обмороке, в стареньком, но опрятном деловом костюме.  
— Молли, дорогая, — спросил муж, — как ты? Все хорошо?  
Я — Молли? Какая ещё Молли?  
— Мистер Уизли, с вашей женой все в порядке. У вас родилась девочка. Были кое-какие проблемы, но ничего непоправимого не случилось. Пусть миссис Уизли немного отдохнет, и через час вы сможете забрать обеих домой.  
Я — Молли Уизли? Это шутка?! Я лихорадочно вспомнил прочитанные книги и вчерашний просмотр фильмов. Так звали мать рыжеволосого семейства, мать Рона Уизли, друга Гарри Поттера. Только не это!  
Хорошо, что я лежал на кровати, потому что тихо скользнул в обморок, и это помогло мне не спятить от осознания того, что, кроме родившейся дочери, у меня еще шестеро сыновей.  
* * *  
Спустя десять минут я очнул...ся? Лась? По ходу, надо привыкать к новой ипостаси. Счастливый отец держал нашу дочь, укутанную в лёгкое одеяло. С трудом поднявшись с кровати, я взяла сумку, висевшую на стуле. Там оказалась моя одежда и пеленки для дочки. Узнав волшебную мантию, я не удержалась от возгласа и прикрыла рот, потому что голос предал меня, выдав нечто громкое и визгливое. Ну и голос! Следует научиться говорить тихо и спокойно, тем более, слова, сказанные негромко, намного эффективнее влияют на окружающих. Я накинула мантию и сказала:  
— Пошли на выход?  
— Нет, лучше камином. Для малышей аппарация нежелательна, — рассеянно ответил Артур.  
Мы спустились на первый этаж и свернули налево. В конце коридора находился огромный камин, в который влезла бы вся моя новая родня. Артур отдал мне дочку, со вздохом достал из кармана пиджака монетку, положил в ящик и взял щепотку какого-то порошка.  
— «Нора»! — крикнул он, и нас закружило в каминной сети.  
Артур обнял меня за плечи, и только благодаря ему я не рухнула на пол с дочкой на руках.  
Гостиная была пуста, но это не значило, что дома никого не было.  
— Мальчики, мы пришли! — крикнул Артур.  
Мгновенно послышался топот ног, и в гостиную сбежались мальчишки разного возраста. Все одетые кое-как и все рыжие. Я невольно закрыла глаза, стараясь притушить этот пожар в джунглях, и стала вспоминать, как зовут каждого из них. Получалось неважно.  
— Мама вернулась! Ура! У нас сестричка, — загалдели ребятишки.  
От шума дочка проснулась, начала плакать, и я стала тихонько укачивать её.  
— Тихо! — спокойно, но внушительно сказала я. — Артур! Сыновья на тебе. Я иду кормить дочку.  
— Но, Молли, дорогая,  — промямлил муж, — мне нужно в Министерство. Я отлучился только на полдня.  
— Никакого Министерства! Я против, — возразила я. — Займись сыновьями. Я покормлю малютку и буду отдыхать.  
— Но…  
— Деньги — это замечательно, но следует подумать о семье, — отчеканила я. — Думаешь, легко рожать? Кажется, у меня температура поднялась, мне жарко, и я пить хочу.  
Я отправилась на кухню, прижимая к груди ребенка. Напившись, я устроилась в кресле, которое будто предназначалось для кормления, и дала грудь, которая болезненно ныла. Дочка сразу стала жадно есть. Ощущения непередаваемые. Я расслабилась, и на меня снизошел покой. Теперь все правильно. Я умер в своем мире и занял место Молли Уизли, которая покинула тело во время родов. Не стоит жалеть обо всем происшедшем, теперь стоит задуматься, как обеспечить семью из девяти человек, воспитать детей, приютить Гарри Поттера и выжить во Второй магической войне.


	2. Как определяются приоритеты

С дочкой под боком я продремала в гостиной на диване целый час. Она захныкала только после того, когда я проснулась сама. Я почувствовала себя немного отдохнувшей, но нестерпимо болела грудь. Я поднялась с дивана и отправилась на кухню, к тому удобному креслу. Как только я дала тяжелую от молока и еще такую непривычную на моем теле грудь дочке, мне сразу полегчало. Пока кроха ела, я размышляла, что следует оптимизировать свою жизнь. Но каким образом? Похоже, ближайшее время о скуке и отдыхе придётся забыть, и неприглядный быт расплющит меня в самое ближайшее время. От перспективы выживания мне хотелось плакать.

Артур зашёл на кухню следом за мной. Он присел на стул и наколдовал в стакан воды.

— Ух, устал, — пожаловался он.

Я не ответила. Я исследовала кухню, чтобы знать, где и что находится. Скука — крупы, макароны, постное масло. Я тяжело вздохнула, понимая, что все члены семьи едят однообразную еду. Детям нужны творог, яйца, рыба, фрукты и овощи, не обойтись без мяса. Это любые родители знают. Наконец, я нашла холодильный шкаф, где стояла огромная бутыль молока. И на том спасибо. Разобравшись с кухонной утварью в виде чашек, ложек, ножей, и прочей пользы, я поставила чайник на плиту и только тогда заговорила.

— Завтра сходишь в Министерство и возьмёшь отпуск.

— Я не могу, у меня много работы, — возразил Артур.

— А у нас семеро маленьких детей, которым нужно внимание отца. Кроме того, тебе и так положен отпуск. Займись троими старшенькими. Близнецы, так и быть, будут на мне. Рон и Джинни — ещё совсем малыши, им необходимо наибольшее внимание, поэтому нам понадобится нянька.

— Но у нас нету денег на няню, — продолжал мне перечить муж.

— Накопим. Не думаю, что наем няньки так дорог.

Артур удивленно уставился на меня. Похоже, эта мысль ему в голову не приходила. Неужели в семье Уизли так плохо с деньгами?

Пока длился разговор, я сделала несколько бутербродов и заварила чай. Как есть все это? Аппетита не было совершенно. Кроме того, мне хотелось удавиться от безысходности или на крайний случай прореветься в три ручья. Еле сдерживаясь, чтобы не сделать совсем уж сумасбродные вещи в виде битья посуды и скандала на ровном месте, я поставила варить кашу для детей. Надеюсь, молоко свернется, каша сгорит, дети отравятся, муж самоубьется, и я останусь одна на целом свете. Однако каша получилась вкусной, в меру сладкой и соленой, молоко оказалось очень жирным, и масла добавлять не нужно было. Отчего же мне так плохо?

— Дети, ужин! — закричала я.

Мой визгливый крик услышали все. На кухне сразу возникла шумная толкотня. У меня заныли все зубы сразу. Сколько времени? Мне хотелось лечь спать и сдохнуть. Совсем недавно это со мной произошло, и только будучи человеком, ответственным за благополучие маленьких детей, я держалась изо всех сил. Старшие трое уселись и уставились на меня, ожидая еду. Будто очнувшись из глубокого сна, я встрепенулась и начала раскладывать по тарелкам кашу. Именно этот момент выбрал Рон, чтобы попроситься на ручки, а дочка начала плакать, потому что пора было поменять пеленки.

— Билл, покорми Рона. Чарли, проследи за близнецами, чтобы не швырялись едой. Персиваль, сможешь аккуратно поесть? Я думаю, что ты лучше всех покушаешь, правда?

Перси важно кивнул, чем вызвал у меня улыбку. Может, не все так плохо? Дети — цветы жизни, им нужны забота и поддержка. Вот как я расчувствовалась от одной минуты счастья. Дети пристально глядели на меня, ожидая какого-то действия. Артур тоже напрягся. О! Так Молли была визгливой истеричкой, а я разрушила шаблон?

— Что непонятно? — вскипела я, когда из детей никто не пошевелился. — Думаете, что я буду орать или по очереди всех кормить?

— Но всегда было именно так, мам, — ответил Билл.

— А с этой минуты все будет по-другому, — отрезала я, — ешьте уже наконец.

Когда вымыла и перепеленала дочку, я хотела взвыть опять. Что за дурацкие перепады настроения? Я сама себя не понимаю. Дочка поела, уснула, а я с умилением и нежностью разглядывала ее. Рыжеватый хохолок на головке, причмокивающие губки, крохотное тельце, закутанное в пеленки. Странно все это... И в то же время все так, как и должно быть.

Следовало проверить, как поели дети. Билл вытирал довольную мордашку младшенького. Чарли по очереди умывал близнецов из-под крана. Перси старательно выгребал ложкой кашу, он поел последним. Артур сидел во главе стола в прострации с печалью на лице. Идиллия, чёрт побери. Отец семейства впервые проявил свой паскудный характер. Мне захотелось запустить в его голову чашкой, потому что гнев овладел моей истерзанной за короткий период душой. Дай только ляжем спать, придушу этого рохлю подушкой во сне! Но надо снова взять себя в руки, чтобы не поубивать всех родственников.

— Что случилось? — спросила я.

— Ты никогда не оставляла детей на меня. Мне пришлось за ними следить и даже повысить голос. Представляешь?

— Ты же отец, — еле сдерживаясь от проклятий, ответила я. — Тебе нужно показать собственный авторитет.

— Раз я не пошел на работу, я иду в сарай. Там у меня…

— Маггловские игрушки? Я с тобой.

— Но…

— Никаких «но»! Мне нужно проверить, что ты тащишь в дом.

Артур совсем сник. Похоже, прежняя Молли разбаловала его до невозможности. Ну, погоди у меня! Я тебя научу заботиться о жене и подрастающем поколении. А то ишь, чего удумал — настрогал детей мал мала меньше и толку от него никакого, а я надрывайся. Черта с два!

В сарае было предостаточно самого разнообразного хлама, который годился только для мусорной свалки за чертой города. В углу стоял огромный шкаф, на трёх стенах были прикреплены полки, где кучами валялись самые странные предметы. Тостер, электрочайник, дрель, молотки и отвертки разных размеров, в неимоверном количестве штепсели. В другом углу расположились разобранная стиральная машина, ещё целый велосипед и в центре всего этого — самое главное! — автомобиль. Все проблемы мгновенно оказались решаемыми, потому что сбылась мечта идиотки, желающей прокатиться на огромной скорости и сбросить напряжение безболезненным способом. И относительно безопасным, так как детям тоже будут полезны прогулки на автомобиле в качестве экскурсии по всей стране. Кроме того, ради них я буду достаточно благоразумной, чтобы не попасть в аварию или неприятности.

— Красота! — восхитилась я. — Бензин в баке есть? Хочу прокатиться!

— Что такое бензин? — простодушно спросил Артур. — Этот автомобиль не ездит. Он же маггловский.

— Бензин — это топливо для автомобиля. Без него он и не поедет. Это же элементарно!

— Да? — растерялся Артур. — Если я найду бензин, то мы можем поехать куда угодно?

— При наличии такого количества детей, как у нас, автомобиль прекрасное средство передвижения, — нравоучительно сказала я. — А это что такое?

Я двинулась к верстаку, на котором стояла трехлитровая банка. Она была битком набита привычными купюрами по десять и двадцать фунтов. Ого! Да тут целое состояние! Вот и решилась проблема насущных потребностей, и я могла купить элементарные вещи для повседневной жизни.

— Маггловские деньги, ерунда, — отмахнулся Артур, — они же ничего не стоят.

— Ты что дурак, Артур? — завопила я. — Да здесь столько, что можно купить…

Я быстро умолкла. Зачем недалекому мужу знать ценность маггловских денег? Даже не скажу, что куплю на эти деньги. Я решила, что они пойдут на бессмысленные, с точки зрения волшебников, вещи. Например, бензин и масло для автомобиля, спортивный костюм и кроссовки для пробежки, как только позволит здоровье, коробку шоколадных конфет, а лучше пять, с разной начинкой, или ещё что-нибудь вредное, но, тем не менее, приносящее радость детям и взрослым.

— Давай банку сюда, я разберусь.

— Пожалуйста, — небрежно ответил Артур, с нескрываемым интересом сунувшись в коробку с очередной кучей штепселей. — Я ещё принесу.

Я покачала головой и, взяв банку с деньгами, отправилась в дом.

Дети от мала до велика орали и играли в салочки в гостиной. Я бы выгнала мальчишек во двор, где места было предостаточно для игр, но было уже поздно. По хорошему, пора детям на боковую. Ужасно хотелось уснуть самой на двадцать четыре часа. Но кто же даст?. Близнецы пытались зажечь огонь в камине от отцовской волшебной палочки. Я надавала по попе этим озорникам, и они дружно заревели. Глупые, и вместе с ними такая же безмозглая мать, то есть я, потому что показала на собственном примере, что такое огонь и как с ним обращаться. Рон снова попросился на ручки, но я ему не позволила помыкать мной и отправилась вместе с ним к Джинни. Кстати, имя всплыло в памяти само собой. Дочка смотрела сонными глазками, желая снова есть и спать. Ох, тяжела судьба матери. Когда это кончится? Никогда не любила шумных сборищ, а наличие семерых детей с самого начала сводило возможность побыть в тишине и спокойствии к нулю. Однако, я была приятно удивлена тишиной в доме. В гостиной Билл читал вслух близнецам балладу о средневековых рыцарях из книжки, которой была подперта колченогая кухонная тумба, и те с удовольствием разглядывали картинки в тексте. Чарли занялся игрой в ладушки с Перси, а Рон зевал и тер глазки. Похоже, Роном особо никто не занимался. Он просто ходил хвостиком за родными братьями и просился, чтобы его носили на ручках. 

На книжных полках детской литературы не наблюдалось, поэтому я взяла книгу бытовых заклинаний и стала читать все подряд. Рон посидел в кроватке, поболтал ножками, вслушиваясь в мои успокаивающие интонации (я пыталась читать тихо и уверенно), и спустя несколько минут лег на подушку, засыпая крепко, как и положено малышам.

Неужели день закончился? Вот уже зевал Перси, сонно разглядывая затихших братьев. Близнецы играли камушками и шептались вполголоса, стараясь не шуметь. Билл читал свою книгу про рыцарей, не замечая ничего рядом с собой, по тому, что страницы шелестели достаточно быстро, было понятно, что Билл любил читать. Чарли, не мигая, смотрел в окно, где затухал солнечный закат. Мне показалось, что он видит сейчас не наш двор, а как минимум созвездие Большой Медведицы, и меня вдруг озарило, что Чарли — темный волшебник, случайно родившийся в светлой семье.

Неугомонных близнецов я с криком отправила в постель. Вот уж точно: шило в попе у каждого из них. Заснули они не сразу, оставалось только мечтать, что ночь пройдет спокойно. 

Наконец «Нора» затихла, а мне надо было уделить внимание себе. Я подошла к зеркалу, стоявшему в хозяйской спальне и обмерла. Это кто — я?! Матерь Божья, да я в худшие времена болезни выглядела лучше. Слишком полная фигура для своего роста и возраста, обвисшая кожа в разных местах, пигментные пятна на лице и груди, тусклый взгляд, будто я похоронила всю родню неделю назад. Весь мой вид говорил о том, что я переживаю не слишком счастливый период в жизни.

В ванной, расположенной рядом, я обнаружила один шампунь на двоих, две зубные щетки и мятный порошок для чистки зубов. Где женская косметика? Одежда? В спальне в шкафу Моллиной одежды обнаружилось немного, в основном мантии. Две пары каких-то старушечьих туфель, одна пара зимних здорово поношенных сапог и убитые домашние тапочки. Это все? Однако!

У моего благоверного одежды было намного больше и обувь новее. В Министерстве же работает. Ну уж нет, муженёк, я это так не оставлю! Кровь из носа, но оденусь прилично. Неужели гостей у нас не бывает, что я хожу в позорных обносках и не показываюсь добрым людям на глаза?

Размышлять больше не осталось сил. Засыпая на ходу, я приняла горячий душ и улеглась в кровать. Под подушкой лежала толстая книга по домоводству, и попыталась почитать и запомнить бытовые заклинания, но на второй странице закрыла глаза и уснула.

Утро было похоже на вчерашний вечер, когда я в первый раз переступила порог этого дома. Тот же театр, те же актеры и массовка в виде отца семейства. Первое внимание дочке. Уход за ней был несложен, требовалась регулярность сна и режима. Как ни странно, дочка была умничкой и спокойной девочкой и хлопоты с ней были приятными. Какое чудное существо — ребенок. Представить ее взрослой девицей я не могла совершенно. 

Утром на завтрак я подала овсянку детям, а Артур ел бутерброды с анчоусами. Он попытался было возражать, что это оставлено к Рождеству, но я покрутила пальцем у виска и решительно вскрыла банку. Всем сделала чай с молоком. Я же мечтала о кофе. За кофе я бы продала душу, потому что сонливость и усталость уходить не собирались. Артур уже забыл о вчерашнем дне, неискренне поцеловал меня в щеку и отправился на службу. Я пригрозила, что если он не отпросится в отпуск, пусть домой не возвращается. Дети убежали играть во двор, и я, глядя на них в окно кухни, подумала, что нужно купить детям метлы для полетов. С книжкой в руке я устроилась в своем кресле. Нужно же разобраться в магии, чтобы как следует колдовать.

На ланч было пюре, сосиски и омлет. Видимо, прежняя Молли ничего, кроме очертевшей овсянки, не готовила, и дети обрадовались разнообразию. Билла от жареного тошнило, и он с нескрываемым удовольствием ел пюре. Чарли налегал на омлет, а сосисок близнецы съели по две порции.

Несмотря на то, что новорожденная дочка много ела и спала, мне было непросто. После родов меня лихорадило, и я мечтала о собственном пространстве. Моя прежняя жизнь осталась позади. Здесь и сейчас дети требовали максимум внимания и заботы. Что же, где наша не пропадала, ан все жива, займёмся, потому что выбирать не приходилось.

К трем часам явился Артур очень важный и довольный. На мой вопрос об отпуске, муж ответил, что ему дали две недели отдыха и сразу выплатили отпускные и премию, поэтому он отсутствовал так долго. Он достал из кармана мантии мешочек с деньгами и высыпал галеоны на стол.

— Четыре тысячи на нужды Ордена Феникса, две тысячи тебе на хозяйство, ещё одну тысячу потратим на покупку мебели, а пятьсот отошлем на поддержку популяции гномов. Остальные пригодятся на всякие непредвиденные расходы.

Артур явно был доволен собой. Прямо — таки раздувался от гордости.  
— Напомни, дорогой, сколько ты зарабатываешь в обычный месяц? — очень спокойно спросила я.

— Четыре тысячи галеонов. Ну, две тысячи уходит в казну ордена Феникса, потом гномам, это обязательно, остальное твое, мне же достаточно пятидесяти галеонов в месяц.

— То есть, четыре тысячи галеонов в этом месяце пойдут на содержание взрослых авроров и волшебников, которые как угорелые носятся с волшебными палочками наперевес и воюют с чистокровными аристократами? — тихо, но угрожающе, спросила я. — И это вместо того, чтобы кормить и одевать семерых детей? Они вырастут и пойдут в школу. Им нужны учебники, репетиторы и, кроме того, путешествия и развлечения. Затем надо будет устраиваться в жизни, а как прикажешь это сделать, если у них не будет кната за душой? Шестеро мальчиков. Мужчин. А жениться? Где будут жить их семьи, если все их наследство вот эта недостроенная халабуда? Может, в норах твоих дурацких гномов, или где они там живут?! 

Артур побледнел от страха. Похоже, он никогда не видел свою жену, которая говорила тихо и твердо, будто сваи забивала. Я была в ярости. Нет, в бешенстве. Мне захотелось заорать, и с огромным усилием я удержала себя в руках.

— Вот как _Я_ делю деньги.

Все монеты я высыпала обратно в кошелек и забрала себе. Спрячу подальше, а Дамблдор пусть идёт к чёрту вместе с Орденом и гномами. Строем и с барабаном. Я не позволю обкрадывать моих детей!

Артур непривычно притих и исподтишка разглядывал меня, когда я кормила ребенка. Спустя полчаса он обречённо опустил плечи, а я подумала, что мне придётся объясняться с его начальством. Ну уж дудки! Пусть Дамблдор сам платит за нужды Ордена. Может, ещё и дети мои должны воевать? И платить за это?

День был испорчен. Хорошее настроение улетучилось без остатка...  
На ужин дети ели тушёные овощи, и я вдруг задалась вопросом, почему в доме нет мяса? Неужели придется заводить кур? Неплохая мысль!

* * *

На утро у меня были грандиозные планы, и я собиралась следовать им по пунктам. Первую вылазку я сделала в Лондон. Было немного страшновато, но память тела не подвела, и расщепа при аппарации не произошло. Для начала зашла в банк, и через Гринготтс за семьдесят галлеонов я приобрела домашнего эльфа. Эльф прекрасно умел обращаться с детьми, и мне не надо было беспокоиться об их развлечениях и играх, особенно о нуждах новорожденной. Аппарировав во второй раз, я оказалась в маггловской части Сити. Побродив по знакомым в прежней жизни местам, в книжном магазине купила книги со сказками и картинками. Думаю, дети обрадуются первым экземплярам нашей фамильной библиотеки. В аптеке, после подробной консультации продавца, я приобрела некоторые лекарства и косметические средства. Очень сильным оказалось желание хорошо выглядеть, и доказать, что с появлением дочери можно было начать светскую жизнь. Я не собиралась выглядеть клушей и надеялась на помощь и советы со стороны. В ближайшем магазине приобрела удобные туфли и кроссовки, и мне было плевать на цену. С одеждой я пока не заморачивалась, потому что такое запущенное тело нужно было сначала привести в норму. Мантий было пока достаточно.

Дома было непривычно тихо. Муж, похоже, затаился в сарае. Я сгрузила коробки на кухне и устало села в кресло, которое становилось любимым, настолько оно было удобным. В гостиной находился мой купленный эльф, который щелчком пальцев убирал пыль со всех поверхностей.

— Где дети, Динки? — прошептала я.

— Уильям в своей комнате читает биографию Основателей, Динки ему нашел в подвале. Чарльз на заднем дворе кормит книзла, остальные спят, — так же тихо сказал эльф.

— Вот это новости! Даже близнецы?

— Да, хозяйка Молли, — вздохнул Динки. — Хозяин мной недоволен, он сердито посмотрел на Динки и спрятался в очень грязном месте. Динки должен себя наказать. Динки не угодил хозяину!

— Не смей себя наказывать! Слушай, что говорит хозяйка! Ты молодец.

— Динки очень благодарен хозяйке. Пусть хозяйка отдыхает, Динки все-все сделает сам.

Золотые слова,дружище эльф! Самое время вздремнуть.

— Подожди, Динки. Вот деньги, купи продуктов и сообрази что-нибудь вкусное для детей и меня.

— Здесь хватит на неделю, — сказал домовик, когда я протянула кошелек.

— Вот и славно. Распорядись ими разумно.

Но отдохнуть мне не удалось. В гостиной, как черт из табакерки, материализовался старик в вырвиглазной красной мантии с желтыми снитчами. От неожиданности я выругалась.

— Чёрт побери тебя, Альбус, какого хрена ты явился без предупреждения?


	3. Семья VS. всеобщее благо

Альбус сладко улыбнулся, а я вконец рассвирепела. Являются тут всякие, незваные, а может, я голая тут хожу? Или кормлю ребенка? От такого "явления" у младенца с перепугу и родимчик может приключиться. Ну и манеры у этих колданутых типов!

— Ты ноги вытер? Я полы мыла!

На лице Альбуса появилось растерянное выражение. Пришлось ему идти к входной двери и тереть подошвы остроносых башмаков о половичок. Динки, успевший стать невидимым, хихикнул рядом с моим ухом и мгновенно сделал пол мокрым и скользким. Видимо, намек понял и решил побаловаться. Как только Альбус переступил порог гостиной, он подскользнулся, и только схватившись за стул, спасся от падения.

— Здравствуй, Молли. Ты не в духе? Артур рассердил тебя? Но он же такой молодец, столько денег принёс.

Ах, вот откуда ветер дует. Альбус денег желает. 

— Откуда ты знаешь, что мой муж принёс деньги?

— Я был в Министерстве и заглянул в его департамент. Ты же понимаешь, что в наше тяжёлое время очень важна сплочённость и единство.

— Хорошо, —хмуро сказала я, — что же ты хочешь?

— Может, угостишь старика чаем и своими знаменитыми пирожками? Ты же такая хозяюшка, — плел паутину из сладких слов Дамблдор.

Между тем, глаза у него были весьма цепкие, и он прекрасно разглядел, как я устала после четырехчасовой прогулки. Тело было тяжёлое и непослушное, болела грудь, и, кажется, ещё держалась температура. Кроме того, аппетит ещё не проснулся, и за два дня я выпила только несколько чашек чая с молоком. Впрочем, Альбусу незачем было знать, что я бегала по магазинам, и он поверил, что я занималась уборкой.

— Какие пирожки? — возмутилась я. — У меня Джиневра ест каждые полтора-два часа, кроме того, нужно менять пелёнки, мыть попку, а у меня, кроме неё, ещё шестеро детей. Всех накормить, поиграть с ними, Перси научить читать, и за близнецами нужен глаз да глаз. Рон непрерывно просится на ручки, а старших нужно научить уму-разуму, чтобы в школе хорошо учились. Ты-то одинокий, семьи нет, поэтому у тебя есть деньги и свободное время. Мне лично воевать некогда, мне нужно детей поставить на ноги.

После моего монолога Альбус выглядел смущённым. Задумавшись, пожевал губами, но последняя фраза его весьма обрадовала.

— Ну так никто не просит тебя воевать. Достаточно внести взнос в казну Ордена, и мы сами займёмся борьбой за правое дело. Пожиратели должны быть уничтожены, Молли. Когда власть Волдеморта падёт, волшебный мир вздохнет спокойно. Жаль, конечно, что перед родами ты похоронила своих братьев, но ты прекрасно отомстишь тем, что внесешь четыре тысячи галеонов, и наши бравые авроры ещё больше купят волшебных палочек, зельевары сварят сильные зелья, осведомители дадут важнейшие сведения о передвижениях Волдеморта. И все благодаря тебе!

— То есть, Орден Феникса зависит от моих взносов?

— Ты прекрасно об этом знаешь, Молли, — с фальшиво-ласковым упрёком произнес Дамблдор. — Победа не даётся просто так.

Я сделала вид, что задумалась, но мне было что сказать  
.  
— Альбус, в следующем году Уильям едет в Хогвартс. Ты знаешь об этом?

— Конечно! — возмущённо перебил Альбус. — Но образование бесплатное.

— Да? — скептически спросила я. — А ты в курсе, сколько стоит школьная мантия, сова, телескоп, учебники? А то ,что дети имеют свойство расти, ты знаешь? Или ты думаешь, что мои дети будут ходить в обносках? Представляю, какие мантии достанутся Рональду! Джинни приданое нужно собирать, где это слыхано, чтобы выходить замуж голодранкой? И кто захочет жениться на бесприданнице? Я хочу, чтобы у нее была возможность выбора. Пусть выходит замуж за приличного человека и рожает детей. И для этого мне необходимы деньги. Их нужно не просто откладывать, а приумножать. Хотя бы положить в банк, чтобы росли проценты.

Я бы ещё многое сказала, но меня перебил топот босых ножек проснувшихся близнецов. Шустрые мальчишки сразу влезли на диван и стали прыгать. Я не стала им мешать и добавила:

— Посмотри на детей, Альбус. Во что они одеты? Застиранные ветхие рубашечки с чужого плеча. Видишь, они на два размера меньше? Они бегают босиком, потому что тапочек нету. Посмотри вокруг! Ты видишь разбросанные игрушки? Нет? Правильно, потому что их вообще нет в доме. Даже деревянных. Дети крышками от кастрюль играют! В общем, Альбус, так. Артур в отпуске, и будет мне помогать. Завтра мы идём в Лондон на Косую аллею и собираемся приобрести детям одежду, игрушки и книги. Купим продуктов, Артуру запечем мясо, вон он худой какой, а детям полагаются шоколадные лягушки и это, как его, Всевкусное драже. И обязательно сделаем во дворе качели и песочницу. Дети без развлечений дома торчат. 

Я говорила тихо, будто размышляла и, тем не менее, не собиралась отступать. Альбус выслушал и (я это видела по его глазам) был раздосадован моей отповедью. Когда я выдохлась, он, сообразив, что я не собираюсь его выгонять, примирительно сказал:

— Ты не будешь возражать, если сегодня вечером Орден Феникса соберётся здесь? Это обычная практика, мы должны скрываться, чтобы Волдеморт не вычислил наше местонахождение.

Так это ещё не всё?! Ну смотри, хрен старый, доиграешься.

— Хорошо, — согласилась я. — Приходите.

— Пирожки у тебя отменные, вот бы попробовать с капустой или горохом, — мечтательно произнес Альбус, — а с потрошками вообще верх блаженства.

Что за толстый намёк? Вот сейчас, все брошу и помчусь на кухню одной рукой месить тесто, а другой накрывать на стол для толпы незваных любителей пожрать на даровщинку.

Вслух я ничего не сказала. Альбус хитро посмотрел сквозь очки-половинки, а я улыбнулась. Пусть думает, что хочет. Не попрощавшись, он исчез прямо из гостиной. Да что это такое! Просто верх невоспитанности. Нужно спрятать дом под охранными чарами, а ещё лучше скрыть Фиделиусом. Вдруг действительно Волдеморт найдёт наш дом. И что тогда делать?

Тут прибежали Билл, Чарли, Перси и все остальные. Динки появился из ниоткуда и пропищал:

— Обед готов, детки, мойте ручки, и прошу за стол.

Дети, непривычные к появлению домовика, захлопали в ладоши и поспешили всей гурьбой сначала в ванную, а потом на кухню. Динки показал каждому свое место. Билл получил отварные овощи с мясными фрикадельками, Чарли — тушёную капусту с копчеными ребрышками, Перси — отварную курочку с морковью, близнецы — рис с мясом, Рон — овощное пюре и творог.

Мальчишки неуверенно стали есть. Распробовав, они бодро застучали ложками. Билл первым сказал:

— Спасибо, мам, очень вкусно.

— Вы не меня благодарите, а Динки, — усмехаясь, сказала я.

— Спасибо, Динки.

Эльф появился перед детьми и стал смущённо теребить свои большие уши. Словив мой одобрительный взгляд, эльф осмелел и сказал.

— Динки всегда будет вкусно готовить, если детки будут слушаться.

Маленький манипулятор, но все равно молодец. Похоже, времени размышлять на тему, что готовить пять раз в день, стало меньше, и я могла подумать о более важных вещах. После обеда эльф проверил, проснулась ли Джинни, увидел, что она не спит и покормил ее молоком из бутылочки. Не желая выглядеть совсем безответственной хозяйкой, я стала перемывать посуду. Это единственное заклинание, которое я вчера выучила, и, к счастью, оно далось очень легко. Видимо, прежняя владелица тела прекрасно владела бытовыми чарами, и неудивительно, с таким-то количеством детей. Пока мылись тарелки, я потихоньку напевала незамысловатую песенку. Жар спал, мне стало лучше, и сразу поднялось настроение. Жизнь уже не казалась беспросветной, и хотелось немного позаниматься более значимым делом, чем подтиранием носов у детей.

Когда Джинни заснула в очередной раз, Динки появился на кухне и увидел, что посуда уже перемыта и сложена в шкафу. Есть всё ещё не хотелось, и я спокойно допивала чай. Никто не мешал, и я наслаждалась несколькими минутами тишины. Динки тихо спросил:

— Хозяйка желает пирожки на ужин? Динки слышал, гости придут.

— И не вздумай, — погрозила я пальцем. — Просто поставь прохладной воды в кувшине и стаканы. Нечего кормить разносолами кого попало. Гости не настолько важные, да еще и незваные. Дармоеды, как я погляжу.

Похоже, я стала выбиваться из обычного образа домохозяйки. Тем лучше. Пока не заявились гости, я взяла ту самую книгу с бытовыми чарами и погрузилась в чтение.

Где-то через час подошел Артур и посмотрел на Динки, как на смертельного врага. Обиженный эльф ловил мой взгляд в поисках защиты. Когда Артур поел, то буркнул «спасибо» и опять скрылся в своём сарае. И это называется муж, отец и помощник? Тьфу ты, не мужчина, а сплошное вычитание!

Вечером, после того, как дети поужинали и разбрелись по своим комнатам, стали появляться члены ордена Феникса. Прямо в гостиной. Это же неприлично даже для троллей! Ну ничего, я им покажу, где раки зимуют.

Первой появилась Эммелина Вэнс. Аппарировав в гостиную, она, даже не здороваясь, сразу порысила на кухню.

— А где пирожки? — требовательным тоном спросила она, вернувшись в гостиную.

Я продолжала сидеть в своем кресле и читать книгу. Даже не отреагировала на ее вопрос. Когда Вэнс поняла, что угощения не будет, она достала из складок своей мантии несколько бутылок сливочного пива, села на диван и стала рассматривать рисунок на обоях.

Через пять минут появился Дедалус Дингл. Тоже с пивом. Прошаркал стоптанными башмаками на пустую кухню.

— А где пирожки? — растерялся он.

Я только хмыкнула. Вы сюда пожрать, что ли, пришли, господа хорошие? А ху-ху не хо-хо? 

Дингл вытащил бутылки какой-то наливки из карманов своей мантии и принялся ждать других. Следом за Динглом ввалилась Марлин Маккиннон под ручку с Блэком и Люпином. Сразу стало шумно и бестолково. Сириус повторил маршрут Вэнс и Дингла, но вернулся не сразу. В руках у него была дорогая бутылка маггловского вина, которую он поставил к другим, менее благородным напиткам. 

— Молли, где пирожки? Я голоден. Я перерыл все ящики в поисках еды и не нашёл даже молока.

— Корова у меня сдохла, — не выдержала я.

— Чай хотя бы будет? — спросил тихо Люпин. Видимо, трезвенник. Но приглядевшись, по дрожащим рукам, бегающему взгляду и измождённому виду можно было определить запойного алкоголика, недавно завязавшего с выпивкой. Хотя черт их, оборотней, разберет.

Ответить я не успела, так как в центре комнаты с треском появился Грюм. Он не спрашивал про пирожки, а сразу рявкнул:

— Молли, готовь четыре тысячи галеонов!

Повисло молчание, потому что я никак на эту наглость не отреагировала. Грюм уставился на меня. Не дождавшись ответа, он выгрузил огромную бутыль настойки, судя по запаху, на ягодах можжевельника. Сладко по-дамблдоровски улыбнувшись, я произнесла:

— Давайте дождёмся всех остальных, а потом и поговорим.

Две пары не заставили себя долго ждать. Поттеры и Лонгботтомы. Наконец-то! Вы-то мне и нужны! Но прежде, чем я с ними поздоровалась, раздался ещё один хлопок. Ух, ты! Северус Снейп, собственной персоной. Я внимательно посмотрела на него. Именно он был индикатором того, произнесено ли пророчество. К стыду своему, я не знала, что сегодня за день недели и какое число.

— Здравствуй, Молли. Сожалею о твоей утрате, — спокойно произнес он. — Гидеон и Фабиан были достойными людьми.

Во парень даёт! Хоть кто-то из всей этой банды вежливый. Я не могла припомнить, кажется, Северус ещё не учительствовал в Хогвартсе.

— Не тебе судить, Пожиратель, — разъярился Грюм.

— Спасибо, Северус, — перебила я грубияна, — ты единственный, кто вспомнил, что я пережила за последний месяц.

Марлин закашлялась. Не обращая внимания на смущённые и озадаченные лица присутствующих, я спросила у Алисы:

— Алиса, как поживает Невилл? Лили, Гарри много слов говорит? Что новенького?

Когда появился Альбус, у нас шёл весьма интересный разговор о малышах. Мы увлеченно болтали о воспитании, кормлении, прогулках. Кажется, всё звучало довольно невинно, но я постоянно спрашивала, сколько стоит, где взять, и почему так дорого.

Первым не выдержал Фрэнк и заявил:

— Наш Невилл достоин всех благ. Он наследник замечательного рода Лонгботтомов. Я ничего для него не пожалею!

— У нашего Невилла трое домовиков, — похвасталась Алиса, — один играет с ним, второй купает, а третий смотрит, чтобы не влез в грязь. Он очень чистенький. Я слежу, чтобы ребенок был одет наилучшим образом. В Косом переулке все любуются, какая замечательная у Невилла коляска.

— На день рождения я купил Гарри метлу, — встрял в разговор Блэк. — Самой лучшей марки. Конечно, пока она детская, но для крестника ничего не жалко.

— Сколько она стоит? — невинно спросила я.

— Две тысячи галеонов, — выпятил грудь Блэк. — Именная. Ну и пусть, что он ничего не понимает. Зато я самый лучший крестный.

"Дурак ты, Блэк. И уши у тебя холодные", — подумала я.

— Гарри — наследник Поттеров, и его ждёт шикарное наследство. Есть у меня кое-что ему в подарок. Но он получит это, когда подрастёт, — нарочито скромно опустил глаза Поттер, а Лили, наоборот, прямо-таки надулась от гордости.

Я насторожилась. Это мантия-невидимка, что ли?

Альбус вежливо все это выслушал, но на этом прервал словесные излияния.

— Дети — это прекрасно, но мы собрались по другому поводу.


	4. Деньги любят счет

В прошлой жизни в качестве мужчины я прошла Вторую мировую войну, бомбёжки, отсутствие нормальной еды, безработицу и прекрасно могла представить, с каким настроем солдаты шли в атаку. Или на расстрел. Такое примерно чувство появилось у меня, когда члены Ордена Феникса с осуждением смотрели на меня, пока Альбус вещал о всеобщем благе и ябедничал, что я оказываюсь вносить денежки в их треклятый Орден. Патриоты пели песни, закуривали последнюю сигарету или плевали врагу в лицо. Вот именно все это мне захотелось сделать, и причем одновременно. Со смирением грешницы я выслушала проповедь "святого" Альбуса. Когда он умолк, и наступила звенящая тишина, я поднялась с места и сказала:  
— Аластор, Северус, Алиса, идемте со мной.  
Я правильно угадала с выбором людей. Подозрительность Грюма, жажда все знать Северуса и любовь Алисы к сплетням были сильнее их самих. Они послушно встали и направились за мной в детскую, где спали маленькие Джинни и Рон. Я приоткрыла дверь, и каждый заглянул туда и осмотрел помещение.  
— А теперь расскажите Блэку, Фрэнку, Вэнс и Поттерам, какая здесь роскошная комната. Какой потолок с лепниной, светящиеся единороги на стенах и шикарный шкаф с одеждой и самыми лучшими игрушками. Видели две коляски? Произведение искусства! Игрушек целый ящик!  
Грюм побагровел от ярости, Алиса заплакала, а Северус, несмотря на собственную хандру, взглянул на меня с неподдельным интересом.  
Когда мы вернулись в гостиную, Блэк приподнялся со стула, на котором сидел.  
— Что это значит? — недовольно спросил он.  
Я мгновенно переключилась на него.  
— Сириус…  
Я специально подчеркнула имя. Я ни с кем не собиралась ссориться! Чем мягче тряпка на дубинке, тем сильнее она бьёт.  
— Сириус, — тихим голосом спросила я. — Какой оклад жалованья у Аврора?  
— Двенадцать тысяч, — совершенно бесхитростно ответил он. — Ещё плюс надбавки за патрулирование, охрану объектов, людей…  
У Марлин округлились глаза.  
— И ты даже не можешь сводить меня в маггловский ресторан? Я же сколько раз просила тебя!  
Увидев, что на него все смотрят, Блэк сразу стал оправдываться.  
— Работа же опасная. И времени почти нет на развлечения. Хоть дядя Альфарад оставил мне в наследство домик и кое-какие сбережения, я живу у Поттеров. А Чарльз не просто так приютил меня, я плачу три тысячи за жильё.  
Джеймс округлил глаза.  
— Ну, папенька даёт, — медленно проговорил он. — Я и не знал.  
— У Невилла три домовика, — подлила я масла в огонь, — а я стираю собственными руками. Вы знаете, сколько раз в день какает новорожденный ребёнок?  
Я словила восхищённый взгляд Северуса. Он в защитном жесте сложил руки на груди, но я явственно увидела приподнятый большой палец.  
Тут подала голос Лили.  
— Но, Молли, — едко сказала она, — разве отец не дал за тобой приданое?  
— После того, как я сбежала из дома? — иронично спросила я.  
— Сама виновата, — отрезала она, и мне сразу расхотелось что-либо доказывать.  
К горлу подкатил комок, и слёзы градом покатились по моим щекам. Я их не вытирала.  
— Я домой, — подскочила Вэнс и мгновенно аппарировала. Алиса прошептала что-то своему мужу на ухо, и они тоже исчезли. Громче всего возмущался Блэк. Грюм сверлил меня тяжёлым взглядом, но я только молча глотала слезы. Напряжение последних дней, а может, и недель резко схлынуло, и я почувствовала, что расслабилась. Альбус о чём-то размышлял. Люпин тоже сообразил, что здесь ему не место, и тихонько вышел из комнаты. Хоть один человек нормально вышел через порог.  
В гостиную вбежал Билл и бросился ко мне. Не обращая внимания на взрослых, он обнял меня.  
— Мама, ты плачешь?  
— Ты что-то хотел, сынок? — сквозь слезы я спросила.  
— Чаю хочу.  
— На кухне стоит кувшин с соком, иди попей.  
Над ухом выдохнул невидимый эльф. Вот хитрец, всё слушал. Он слегка сжал мне руку и отпустил. Билл же ужасно обрадовался:  
— Сок? Настоящий сок? Я никогда не пил никакого сока. Только чай. А какой это сок?  
— Яблочный, — улыбнулась я. — Когда поедешь в Хогвартс, будешь пить тыквенный.  
— Не-а, — сказал Билл простодушно, — я люблю твой яблочный.  
— Нам здесь делать нечего, — надменно произнёс Джеймс и, взяв жену за руку, аппарировал в свой особняк, или где там они обитают. Эх, Джеймс, ты ещё не знаешь, что твой сын будет жить впроголодь в чулане под лестницей.  
Остались Грюм, Дингл, Альбус и Северус. Дингл остался, потому что все еще надеялся пообедать забесплатно, Грюм из-за собственного человеконенавистничества и жаждал кровопролития. Северус выжидательно смотрел на меня, Альбус… Ну, Альбус это Альбус.  
— Северус, у меня к тебе дело, — обратилась я к молодому зельевару.  
— Обращайся, — вполне миролюбиво ответил он и присел на стул, на котором прежде сидела Вэнс.  
— Я бы хотела приобрести кое-какие зелья, — сказала я. Слёзы уже высохли. — У меня много растяжек, обвислая грудь, жирные бока и, я извиняюсь, то, что ниже. Есть какие-то способы избавиться от всего этого? Я заплачу.  
Мужчины, как один, уставились на меня. Я с некоторым злорадством отметила удивленный оценивающий взгляд Альбуса. Нет, он не пытался взглянуть на меня, как на объект воздыханий, но я прекрасно осознавала, что застиранная домашняя мантия, отсутствие нормального белья и обуви говорили о нашем ужасающем финансовом состоянии. Неужели никто из них не видел, что я ещё молодая? Хотя, думается, им на это глубоко наплевать.  
Северус задумался. Потом посмотрел на меня и молча кивнул головой. Остальные,не прощаясь, аппарировали из моего дома.  
— Хорошо, — проговорил он, когда мы остались один на один. — Для тебя зелья обойдутся в тридцать галеонов. Найдутся деньги на красоту?  
Я отсыпала триста. У Снейпа глаза сделались большие, как блюдца.  
— Это на долгое и плодотворное сотрудничество, — сказала я. — Но это ещё не всё.  
— Говори, я внимательно тебя слушаю.  
— Ты же видел, как ко мне в дом аппарировали без спросу все подряд? Где хваленая Альбусова защита? Ко мне спокойно зайдёт не только Волдеморт, но и любой праздно шатающийся маггл. Я хочу установить Фиделиус.  
Северус одобряюще кивнул. Вдохновлённая, я продолжила:  
— Я хочу, чтобы Хранителем секрета был Люциус Малфой.  
Мне в лоб ткнулась палочка. Чёрное дерево, кажется. Я узнала кельтские символы и, не обращая внимания на тяжёлый и мрачный взгляд Северуса, продолжала:  
— Люциус Малфой — прекрасный политик, замечательный отец и очень умный человек. Никто не догадается о Хранителе.  
Северус сверлил меня своими чёрными глазами, и я ощутила в голове лёгкую щекотку. Пусть читает. Кроме заботы о своей семье, он ничего не найдёт. Наконец, он тяжело вздохнул и пробормотал:  
— Это очень плохая идея.  
— Идея сделать Хранителем крысу ещё хуже.  
Снейп пожал плечами, не зная, о чём я говорю. К счастью для меня. Даже если он вспомнит мои слова, вряд ли он поверит в предательство Петтигрю. Пройдут годы, пока откроется правда.  
— Я поговорю с Люциусом. Но ты не представляешь масштаб катастрофы, если что-то случится.  
— Тебе стоит поверить в женскую интуицию, — улыбнулась я.  
— Ладно, я сделаю, что смогу. Жди сову через неделю. Не раньше. Будь здорова.  
* * *  
Проснулась я на рассвете. Я была человеком действия, и долго рефлексировать по поводу неудавшейся жизни не получалось. Дел было много, ведь я обещала родственникам незабываемую прогулку. Для начала отправилась в сарай и проверила автомобиль. На удивление, машина легко завелась и бодро затарахтела. Я посмотрела на мигающую лампочку и вспомнила, что бензин на нуле.  
К счастью, с воображением у меня было в порядке, и, сосредоточившись на желаемом, я оказалась на бензозаправке. Сонный заправщик только спросил:  
— Канистра есть?  
— Куплю всё вместе, и масло. Самое лучшее.  
Путь обратно занял несколько секунд. Я залила бензин в бак и масло в двигатель. Долила в радиатор воды. Что ещё? Придраться, казалось, не к чему, но всё же мне казалось, что я что-то позабыла. Достаточно важное. Я отмахнулась от этих мыслей, рассудив, что в нужный момент я все вспомню. Второй раз я аппарировала в Косую аллею.   
Косая аллея дышала свежестью. Здесь прошёл летний дождик, и от мостовой шёл легкий пар. Глаза разбегались от волшебных магазинчиков, я мечтала пройтись сама и спокойно все рассмотреть, но у меня не было времени. Я поспешила найти книжный магазин «Флориш и Блоттс». Отлично, как раз открылся. С волнением переступила порог и обратилась к продавцу.  
— Здравствуйте, сэр, мне нужны карты Магической Британии. От самого крупного масштаба до самого мелкого. С маггловскими автострадами, шоссе и проселочными дорогами.  
Продавец вежливо приветствовал меня, как первую покупательницу, сделавшую почин его торговле. На прилавок легла немаленькая стопка дорожных карт. Отлично, изучу дома.  
—  Десять сиклей с четвертью, мадам.   
Покупку мне аккуратно упаковали и перевязали ленточкой. До дверей меня провожали с поклонами и улыбками. Даже подарок дали: закладки для книг с чудесными движущимися феями и гиппогрифами. Надо взять за правило пораньше приходить в магазины. Если везде такой сервис первому покупателю, то это просто здорово!  
Всё, на Косой аллее делать больше нечего. Осталось выбрать, кто из детей поедет. Впрочем, думать долго не пришлось — Билл, Чарли и Перси. За близнецами нужен зоркий глаз, а ехать неизвестно сколько времени.  
Оказавшись снова дома, я позвала Динки.  
— Присмотришь за Джинни, Роном и близнецами. Извини, что оставляю на тебя столько детей, но мне нужно вырваться из этого дома. Я смотреть не могу на пустые комнаты, где можно только спать. И то вполглаза.  
— Динки догадывается, что вы много времени не гуляли. Но ничего страшного, Динки справится.  
Эльф щёлкнул пальцами, и моя мантия очистилась от старых пятен, дыры исчезли, и одежда стала выглядеть достаточно приемлемой.  
— Хорошо, Динки, но я отправляюсь к магглам, и мне нужен несколько другой покрой.  
Эльф ещё раз щёлкнул, и на мне оказалось вполне приличное платье.  
— Динки приготовит одежду детям и разбудит их. Завтрак готовить?  
— Только сок с печеньем, — улыбнулась я. — Подожди!  
— Что, хозяйка?  
— Я только хочу сказать, что ты молодец, Динки. Спасибо тебе!  
Домовик широко улыбнулся и исчез. Пока я дошла до кухни, умытые и свеженькие дети уже пили сок. Артур спросил:  
— Мы куда-то собрались?  
— Быстрее одевайся.  
— А завтрак?  
— Не притворяйся идиотом, в кафе перекусим. Шевелись же!  
— В кафе дорого.  
— Ещё слово — останешься дома.  
Дети залезли в фордик, думая, что это игра. Когда я села на место водителя, Артур уставился на меня, как баран на новые ворота.  
— Садись, рыжий дурень, а то уедем без тебя. Пристегнись! — последовала от меня команда.  
— Мы полетим? — спросил восторженный Перси.  
— Лучше, — улыбнулась я, — прокатимся с ветерком.  
Как только выехали на автостраду, я смачно выругалась. Водительские права! Вот о чем я хотела вспомнить и вспомнила-таки! Смущённо уставилась на Артура. Теперь я знаю, для чего нужен муж. Ах, да, он министерский работник, так, может, еще на что-нибудь сгодится?  
— Если нас остановит маггловский полицейский, — обратилась я к мужу , — ты колданешь.  
— Зачем?  
— Затем, что у меня нет прав на управление этой тележкой, и меня могут оштрафовать.   
Я едва удержалась, чтобы не прибавить "болван".   
Почти непроизвольно вспомнилась «Формула-1». Я почувствовала, как губы сами складываются в хулиганскую улыбку. Эх, где прежняя жизнь, которая складывалась из дней в гараже и залихватских гонок?  
Стоит ли рассказывать о нашей прогулке с ветерком? Скажу только одно: прогулка удалась на славу!  
* * *  
Спать днём лёг даже Билл. Чарли под конец укачало, и он еле переставлял ноги и, не дойдя до кроватки, уснул прямо на ковре. Перси, бедняжка, уснул ещё в дороге. Артур сам донёс спящего сына до спальни. На кухне на столе стояло десяток пакетов, которые следовало увеличить, потому что в них находилась мебель для дома, и ещё десяток с вещами, которые надо будет разложить по комнатам, где спали мои мальчишки. Пакет для самых маленьких увеличил сам Динки и все вещи любовно расположил в детской. К нашему приезду он покрасил стены в гостиной в приятный золотисто-медовый цвет, и я ахнула.  
— Динки, когда же ты успел? На тебе же была куча обязанностей.  
— Динки старался! Работы было много, но ради хозяйки я готов на всё.  
— Динки, ты настоящий волшебник! Держи галеон, купи ткани и сшей одёжку, ходят в наволочке только голодранцы.  
— Слушаю, любимая хозяйка. Меня повысили! Гип-гип ура!


	5. Весёлые будни и грустный праздник

Прогулка среди магглов принесла неожиданные плоды. Артур увлекся сбором автозапчастей, и потихоньку собирал еще одну кучу хлама. Надо бы выкинуть всякую дрянь и вправду сделать подобие гаража. Кроме того, он стал смотреть на меня, как на восьмое чудо света. Женщина, к тому же его жена, умеет водить маггловскую машину! А что он думал? Неужели рассчитывал, что я буду вязать свитера, шарфики и шапочки и печь пирожки для всяких оглоедов? Как бы не так!  
День у меня начинался в семь. Я поднималась, умывалась, делала комплекс упражнений, надевала новенькие спортивные штаны, кроссовки и бегала по окрестностям, исподволь наблюдая за происходящим в нашей деревне. Ветер приятно остужал голову, и жизнь проступала вокруг меня, как витраж на стекле. Сначала появлялся четкий контур, затем прорисовывались детали, и только потом она озарялась яркими красками. Затем я принимала душ и сосредотачивалась на повседневных делах. Завтраку — самому главному приему пищи — я уделяла особое внимание. Пока эльф хлопотал на кухне, я рассказывала детям об окружающем мире. Кино, оружие, техника, интересные профессии. О том, как магглы полетели на Луну и покорили глубины океана. В гостиной теперь висела карта всей планеты Земля, на книжных полках стояли детские энциклопедии, сказки и приключения, а на полу валялись альбомы, в которых охотно рисовали близнецы. Карандаши и фломастеры они, на удивление, складывали в коробку. Биллу я подарила учебники за первый курс учебы в Хогвартсе, а дикий книзл Чарли официально стал фамильяром. Я набиралась сил, и могла уже многие заклинания применять на практике. Очень хотелось поскорее перейти к изучению боевых заклятий, но я решила, что надо сначала как следует освоиться с бытовыми чарами. Тайком от Артура я смоталась в лавку Оливандера и купила себе новую волшебную палочку. Старая, которая принадлежала прежней Молли, меня почти не слушалась, и с тем же успехом можно было размахивать зубной щеткой.  
Жизнь потихоньку налаживалась.   
Спустя десять дней Северус прислал первый комплект зелий с письмом, где в свойственной ему ехидной манере сообщал, что мазь предназначена для уничтожения объемов тела, и ни в коем случае не стоит ее наносить на грудь, мол, она у меня слишком шикарная, чтобы лишаться такого преимущества перед более худосочными женщинами. Ишь ты, какой! Я похихикала, краснея от такого комплимента, и примерно в той же манере ответила: «Жду, когда пришлешь жиросжигающие декокты, а то Артур не помещается на супружеской кровати. И не забудь омолаживающий крем. Спасибо!".  
Я усердно втирала в себя мазь каждый день. Ела, как Дюймовочка. Жрать хотелось страшно, причем жареное и жирное, и я отвлекалась чтением и играми с детьми. В ход пошли более интенсивные физические упражнения, уж очень хотелось избавиться от лишних фунтов. Через две-три недели я с удовольствием наблюдала положительные результаты: тело стало упругим и подтянутым, жир ушел, а лицо перестало напоминать рожу тролля, страдающего несварением желудка.  
Однажды в начале сентября, на рассвете, я услышала дикое уханье и леденящий душу вой. Я прямо подпрыгнула на кровати и затрясла Артура за плечо.  
— Что это такое?  
— Упырь, — спокойно сквозь сон пробормотал муж, — не обращай внимания. Он всегда начинает выть первого сентября, и до первого апреля нет от него покоя.  
И захрапел дальше. Утром я приказала Динки проверить чердак.  
— Нужно выгнать этого Упыря, нечего пугать детей.  
— Хозяйка звала Упыря? — передо мной материализовалось замурзанное недоразумение в грязной вонючей тряпке вместо одежки. Приглядевшись повнимательнее, я сильно удивилась.   
— Вот тебе раз! Ты же домовой эльф!  
— Да, госпожа, я эльф, я живу на чердаке и прекрасно умею убирать, стирать и чистить одежду. За детьми смотреть не научен. Плохой эльф, плохой!  
Недоразумение бухнулось на четвереньки и принялось биться головой об пол.  
— Довольно! Немедленно прекрати и займись делом! — гаркнула я. — Вымойся и постирай свою одежку. Потом прибери на кухне. Я проверю!  
Упырь замер, преданно глядя мне в глаза.  
— Перестань выть и кашлять, — строго продолжила я. — Если ты болен, я найду подходящего врача, э-э, то есть, колдомедика. Мне не нужен эльф, который не даёт спать и пугает людей. И не смей себя наказывать. Кстати, Динки, а где ты живешь? Места достаточно?  
— В подвале, — охотно ответил мой помощник. — Там чисто и сухо. У Динки есть кровать и чашка, оставшиеся от прежнего хозяина. Прежний хозяин умер, и сейчас у Динки чудесная новая хозяйка. Можно, Динки поможет Упырю, все-все ему покажет и расскажет, чтобы хозяйка Молли была довольна?  
— Можно и нужно. Отправляйтесь, мои маленькие друзья.  
Отлично, теперь у меня двое домовиков!  
* * *  
Между тем, в окружающем мире все было тихо. Где массовые убийства и резня? В «Пророке», газете, которую тащил в дом Артур из Министерства, никаких стычек с Пожирателями не описывали, и жертв не наблюдалось. Слава Мерлину, конечно, но странно. Я со страхом ожидала нападения на семью Поттеров. Каково будет малышу Гарри у Дурслей? Действительно ли у нас есть больше десяти лет спокойствия? А вдруг Пожиратели и Волдеморт нападут на мое жилище? Прознают, что прежняя Молли безропотно давала деньги оппозиции, и — прощай, моя красавица? Грохнут и не спросят, чем питалась. Напишу-ка я Люциусу Малфою. Пора решить вопрос безопасности радикально.  
После долгой переписки в один прекрасный день порог «Норы» переступил его сиятельство лорд Люциус Малфой. Он слегка надменно оглядел обстановку в доме, но ничего не сказал. На мой зов явились мои помощники и почтительно ожидали распоряжений.  
— У тебя два эльфа, Молли? — у Люциуса был такой вид, как будто он собирался удивиться. — Шикарно живешь. Хм, а у тебя уютно. Артур помогал? Я наслышан о твоих пирожках, Молли.  
Вот дались им всем эти пирожки! Испечь, что ли? Самой уже интересно, что такого в этих пирожках.  
— Вместо пирожков у меня шоколадный торт и яблочный сок, Люциус. Есть маггловская Кока-Кола. Налить стаканчик? Или согласишься на традиционный кофе?  
— Нет, благодарю, Молли. Я ничего не хочу. Приступим к ритуалу?  
Артура не было дома, так как он вышел на работу, и я приняла клятву Люциуса вместо него. Северус, которого Люциус вызвал через камин, стал свидетелем. Билл, как наследник рода Уизли, подтвердил секрет. Он с любопытством рассмотрел роскошную мантию сиятельного аристократа и остался доволен. Пусть он плохо разбирался в политике, но слова защиты от врагов в устах лорда Малфоя звучали убедительно.  
Неумолимо приближался Хэллоуин. Зарядили дожди пополам со снегом, дороги размыло. Автомобиль увязал по брюхо в раскисшей проселочной дороге, и за зимней одеждой в Лондон пришлось добираться по каминной сети. По утрам лужи покрывались тонкой корочкой льда. Скорый приход зимы ощущался все явственнее. Неотвязная мысль о том, что кроха Гарри Поттер будет лежать на каменных ступеньках крыльца холодной осенней ночью до утра, сжимала сердце. О чем только этот старый олух думает?!  
Утром тридцатого октября дождь перестал, и выглянуло бледное солнце. Я облегченно вздохнула. Ждать падения Волдеморта оставалось чуть более суток. Целый день всё валилось из рук. Сказавшись больной, я отправилась спать, хоть дети и Артур настаивали на праздновании моего дня рождения. Он у меня 30 октября? Хм... Проснулась уже утром следующего дня. В голове вырисовался четкий план.  
— Динки, Упырь, мне нужна ваша помощь.  
Домовики важно кивнули.  
— Динки, у тебя самое сложное задание. Вечером, пораньше, уложи семью спать. Можешь наколдовать крепкие сонные чары?  
— Конечно, дорогая хозяйка, иначе как бы Динки справлялся с детьми?  
— На взрослого человека тоже. Моего мужа и твоего хозяина. Это очень важно. Я разрешаю.  
— Конечно. Динки понял.  
— Упырь, ты пойдешь со мной и будешь в точности исполнять мои распоряжения.  
— Слушаюсь, хозяйка.  
— Дождемся темноты. Упырь, приготовь мне самую незаметную мантию и кроссовки.   
День тянулся и тянулся. Я не находила себе места. Прибирая в шкафу, наткнулась на корзинку с клубками всех цветов радуги и спицами. Тут же лежала потрепанная книжка "Магическое вязание для начинающих". С горя попробовала вязать. Неожиданно это занятие понравилось. Оно отвлекало от мыслей. Наконец вечер наступил, и я поднялась с кресла.  
— Пора.  
Упырь принес мантию и уставился на меня. Какую-то минуту я вспоминала место и время нападения.  
— Э-э-э… Упырь, ты сможешь перенести меня в Годрикову лощину? Там дом под Фиделиусом. Ты его не увидишь, но почувствуешь. Аппарируешь меня в кусты рядом с домом.  
Упырь протянул ладошку, и мы скользнули в темноту. Колокол на деревенской церкви пробил шесть часов с четвертью. Сколько же ждать до нападения?  
— Упырь, слушай внимательно. — подумав, заговорила я шепотом. — Сюда придет Волдеморт, и мы ему мешать не станем. Его приведет Питер Петтигрю, такой коротышка, он еще анимаг-крыса. Затем Питер уйдет, а Волдеморт развоплотится в доме. Защита дома падет, и на огонек заскочит Северус Снейп, ты его знаешь. Когда он тоже уйдет, ты проникнешь в дом, возьмешь ребёнка и заберешь как можно больше его вещей. Твое задание очень важное и выполни его максимально точно. В течение пяти минут, — слышишь? Не больше пяти! — собираешь вещи, все документы семьи Поттеров и проверяешь, чтобы не пролилось ни капли крови ребенка. Используя кровь, можно найти любого волшебника. Никто не должен знать, куда подевался мальчик. Ты же, применив свою магию, со всем удобством располагаешь его в гостевой комнате. Затем явится Сириус Блэк, анимаг-собака. Сразу же за ним появится великан. Так вот, ты должен забрать меня до того, как появится Блэк. Ну, будет ещё Грюм, Дамблдор, но это уже не наша забота.  
По мере раздачи инструкций на мордашке Упыря застывал благоговейный ужас.  
— Откуда… Откуда госпожа все знает? Госпожа провидица? Сивилла?  
Я еле удержалась, чтобы не расхохотаться. Только славы Трелони мне не хватало!  
— Повтори свое задание, — строго сказала я.  
— Зайти в дом после смерти Во… Того-кого-не следует-называть, но не раньше, чем уйдет Северус Снейп. Забрать ребенка с вещами и документами, проверить на кровь, почистить, и перенести в «Нору». Справиться за пять минут. Доставить госпожу обратно до прихода Сириуса Блэка и великана. Правильно?  
— Правильно. Выполняй. Да, и сделай меня невидимой.  
Упырь щелкнул пальцами в мою сторону и исчез.   
Я рассчитывала ожидать до глубокой ночи, но ждать пришлось недолго. Уже в восемь часов я услышала тихие шаги.  
— Я чувствую, что дом здесь, — произнес властный голос. — Я не вижу его, но ощущаю магию.  
Черт, может, он и меня чувствует? Я затаила дыхание.


	6. Праздник только начался...

Я рассчитывала ожидать до глубокой ночи, но сидеть в кустах пришлось недолго. Совсем скоро я услышала тихие шаги.  
— Я чувствую, что дом здесь, — произнёс низкий голос. — Я не вижу его, но ощущаю магию.  
Чёрт, может, он и меня чувствует? Я затаила дыхание. Внезапно раздался резкий хлопок, и передо мной появился двухэтажный коттедж, густо увитый плющом. Ага, Петтигрю открыл калитку.  
— Кто здесь? — вдруг спросил Волдеморт и выхватил волшебную палочку. — Я чувствую тебя!   
Пространство вокруг меня ярко осветилось от незнакомого мне заклинания, и я стала видимой. Глупо получилось. Оба мужчины стояли неподвижно, разглядывая меня в волшебном освещении. Ну да, конечно, зеленый свет исключительно меня красит! Рука Волдеморта с зажатой в ней палочкой медленно стала подниматься вверх, явно не для того, чтобы почесать между лопаток. Я зажмурилась, ожидая Круцио, или еще чего похуже.  
— Да это же Молли Уизли! — вдруг радостно воскликнул Питер, узнавая меня. — Ты тоже на вечеринку к Поттерам, Молли? А чего ты тут сидишь? А почему ты одна, где Артур? Мой Лорд, это миссис Молли Уизли, моя очень хорошая знакомая! А, я все понял, ты без пары и стесняешься войти! Мой Лорд, может, вы соблаговолите быть кавалером Молли на этот вечер? Она такая славная, она может украсить любую компанию, столько у нее юмора и обаяния. А сколько она знает смешных историй! Прошу вас, ваше Темнейшество!  
Удивительное дело, но бестолковая трескотня Питера подействовала на Темного Лорда успокаивающе. Он убрал палочку и протянул мне руку. Ни жива ни мертва, я подала ему свою и выбралась, наконец, из проклятых кустов.  
— Окажите мне честь, сударыня, и позвольте сопровождать вас на эту, с позволения сказать, вечеринку, — насмешливо произнес он, глядя мне прямо в глаза. Я машинально кивнула, не в силах произнести ни слова. Потом я взяла его под руку, и мы пошли к дому. Питер топал рядом, продолжая нести всякий веселый вздор. Поднявшись на крыльцо, Петтигрю потянул шнурок звонка, и внутри дома мелодично зазвенел гонг.  
Дверь нам открыла сама Лили. Смотри-ка, это, значит, только в "Нору" можно аппарировать прямо в центр гостиной, не утруждаясь звонком в колокольчик. Очень мило!   
— Мой Лорд, добро пожаловать, — жеманно сказала Лили, приглашая войти. Её Лорд?! Что она несет? А как же Орден Феникса, борьба с Темными силами, которые нас злобно гнетут? Ничего не понимаю! Тут Лили заметила меня под руку с Волдемортом и изменилась в лице. Мне показалось, что она сейчас кинется на меня и придушит. Но она ничего не сказала мне, а просто посторонилась с дороги.   
Трепеща от ужаса, я переступила порог дома Поттеров. Я не предусмотрела факт собственного обнаружения, но, кажется, ни Петтигрю, ни Волдеморт ничему не удивились.  
Все было очень странно. В доме Поттеров находилось человек десять, среди которых наблюдалась четверо Пожирателей, которые при нашем появлении резво вскочили на ноги и низко поклонились своему предводителю. По разговору я догадалась, что это были Долохов, Яксли и братья Лестрейнджи. Знакомыми были Дингл, Вэнс, Маккиннон, Петтигрю, Дож и Флетчер. В углу возле фикуса сидел Люпин, явно желающий слиться со стеной, чтобы его никто не заметил. Я увидела, что на большом столе стояли бутылки с выпивкой и закуски, количество которых могли напоить и накормить две бригады оголодавших авроров.  
Разглядев присутствующих, я определила, что не хватало Лонгботтомов и Блэка. Их что, не звали? Ну, и что дальше? Приход Волдеморта ясен, но Гарри, который сидел тут же на полу среди взрослых и явно нетрезвых магов, без страха разглядывал нового гостя. Потом встал на ножки, сделал несколько неуверенных шагов к Темному Лорду и попросился на ручки. Но он лишь потрепал мальчишечку по волосам, сделал ему "козу", однако никакой враждебности не проявил.   
Волдеморт стянул капюшон мантии с головы и повернулся в мою сторону, и я едва удержалась от неуместного возгласа. Он был красив, даже слишком. Идеальные черты лица, ярко-синие глаза, тонко очерченный нос и твердые губы, вьющиеся каштановые волосы. Высокий и стройный, с грацией сытого хищника. Одежда дорогая, но не броская. Черная мантия, подбитая мехом, высокие сапоги из незнакомой кожи, возможно, драконьей, под мантией обнаружился тёмно-синий сюртук из альпаки и узкие брюки. Все в этом человеке говорило о благополучной и сытой жизни. Волдеморт казался воплощенной мечтой любой женщины. Н-да-а, вот только такой, как я, не светит. Не по Хуану сомбреро.   
Какое-то время Волдеморт разглядывал меня и внезапно улыбнулся. Я чуть не подавилась глотком огневиски, который в этот момент решила попробовать. В два шага он оказался рядом со мной, и я ощутила приятный аромат озона и винограда, окутавшего меня, как кокон.   
— Так, значит, миссис Молли Уизли? — приятным баритоном спросил он меня. Дождавшись кивка, он продолжил: — Всех членов Ордена Феникса я знаю достаточно хорошо, мне не довелось встретиться лишь с вами.   
— Приятно познакомиться, — выдавила я, пытаясь взять себя в руки.  
Я была малость не в себе. События происходили не по плану. Поэтому я отвернулась от Волдеморта, разглядывая окружающих, пытаясь понять, что происходит. Повернувшись к собеседнику снова, я увидела пристальный взгляд синих глаз.  
— Вы совсем меня не боитесь и не ненавидите, — сказал Волдеморт, — кроме того, я не заметил ни восхищения, ни влюбленности. Похвально.   
— Приятно слышать, — ответила я сдержанно.  
Волдеморт только усмехнулся и предложил мне Огденское виски пятидесятилетней выдержки, которое он принёс с собой. Я не отказалась. Он достал из кармана бутылку и увеличил в размере. После того, как Джинни перешла на кормление из рожка, я могла себе позволить немного попробовать алкоголь. Я мелкими глотками пила незнакомый волшебный напиток. Он был терпким, с богатым вкусом и вишнёвой ноткой.   
Замечательно. Напряжение понемногу отпускало меня. Во всяком случае, пока. Вечер мне начал даже нравиться, если бы не Поттеры. Особенно Лили. Во время нашей короткой беседы с Лордом, она недобро зыркала глазами в мою сторону. Взгляд, которым она окидывала мою непритязательную одежду, был исполнен презрения и затаенной злости, и, как ни странно, зависти. Чего ей надо от меня? Да, я похудела и выглядела помолодевшей, спасибо Северусу, но ей-то чего расстраиваться? Ей, по-моему, сбавлять нечего.  
Из кухни вышел Долохов, здорово поддатый. Определить сразу было нелегко, лишь наметанный глаз мог увидеть, что не так. Он нюхнул свой рукав и крякнул.  
— Отличный первак, — сказал Антонин.  
Джеймс оживился.  
— Уже готово? Иду попробую, — и на нетвердых ногах отправился на кухню.   
Оказалось, что они варят домашнюю водку по русскому способу. Ничего себе! Рисковые ребятишки. Как бы не повредило им. Ибо слышала я поговорку, еще в прежней жизни, что русскому хорошо, то англичанину — смерть. Да и немцы, и французы тоже могут неважно себя почувствовать.  
Орденцы гуськом потянулись со стаканами на кухню. Похоже, там и вправду стоит самогонный аппарат. Но я не собиралась менять изысканное Огденское на сомнительное пойло и спокойно сидела на диване с бокалом в руке. Рядом пристроился Волдеморт, бесцеремонно перешагнув через Флетчера, который по-пластунски полз полу в сторону кухни. Похоже, он был уже готов, и решил выпить еще и самогона из упрямства идейного алкоголика.   
Волдеморт развлекал меня светской беседой. А я только улыбалась и кивала головой.  
Тем временем компания вернулась обратно. В гостиной сразу стало оживлённо. Градус общения и веселья повысился. Люпин, целый вечер пивший чай, тоже не выдержал и попробовал неведомый напиток, от чего сразу опьянел и принялся громко икать. Мы же с Волдемортом были самые трезвые. Когда мимо нас в пятый раз промчался взбудораженный Гарри на метле, похоже, той самой, купленной Блэком, я громко спросила:  
— Может, Гарри стоит лечь спать? Родителям присматривать надо за годовалым малышом. На меня никто не обратил внимания. Даже Лили, которая стоя в кругу мужчин, неприлично громко хохотала и стреляла глазками в сторону Волдеморта.  
Похоже, наличие семерых детей делает женщину наседкой, потому что я встала и решительно поймала Гарри на лету, не дожидаясь, пока родители обратят на него внимание.  
— Идём, малыш, — как можно ласковей и спокойней сказала я, унося его от пьяных. — Покажи мне свои игрушки.  
Следом за мной направился Волдеморт. Гарри сполз с моих рук и стал что-то лопотать и показывать свое богатство. Когда малыш угомонился и улегся в кроватку, я отважилась задать Лорду пару вопросов.  
— В честь чего праздник? — спросила я. — Не верится, что только из-за Хэллоуина.  
— Вы не знаете? — удивился Волдеморт. — Мы заключили с Орденом Феникса договор о прекращении противостояния. Ждём только его главу, остальные уже подписали пакт о перемирии.   
— Теперь всё ясно, — хмыкнула я. — Идите в гостиную, сэр, я подожду, пока Гарри уснет и присоединюсь к вам.  
С явным сожалением Волдеморт оставил уголок спокойствия. Я осталась одна с мальчиком, который уже начал дремать.   
Внезапно дверь в детскую распахнулась, и на пороге появилась любящая мамочка Лили.  
— Что ты делаешь рядом с моим сыном? — зло спросила она меня.   
— Ну, тебе же некогда присмотреть за ребенком, у тебя полный дом гостей, упившихся в стельку, — съязвила я в ответ. — А у меня, если хочешь знать, сердце не на месте от того, что годовалый ребенок болтается среди пьяниц без присмотра.  
— Не твое дело! — выкрикнула хозяйка дома. — Откуда ты вообще здесь взялась? Кто тебя сюда звал? Что, на Тома глаз положила? Да сто лет ты ему нужна, старая кляча!   
— Лили, опомнись, что ты несешь? И не кричи, ты разбудишь своего ребенка.   
Но мадам Поттер меня не слышала и продолжала свое выступление:  
— Ты что о себе возомнила, Молли Уизли? Ты на себя в зеркало смотрела? Так посмотри, прежде чем на чужих мужиков вешаться!  
— Лили, ты совсем спятила? Каких чужих мужиков? Я близко к Джеймсу не подходила.  
— Джеймс? Какой Джеймс, при чем тут этот выскочка и болван? Да Джеймс просто достал меня своими ухаживаниями, я ради денег за него вышла. Я говорю о Томе! Том мужчина всей моей жизни! Я люблю его и только его! Он был у меня первым, если хочешь знать! Но он не мог на мне жениться, потому, что я... Неважно! А теперь, когда я леди Поттер, мы можем пожениться как только я разведусь! Поняла? Поняла? И не смей влезать между нами!   
— А Джеймс знает о твоих планах, Лили?  
— А кто его, придурка, будет спрашивать? — выкрикнула Лили. Я увидела, что она мертвецки пьяна. — Он был нужен только для достижения моей цели. Цель достигнута, и пусть теперь Джеймс Поттер катится на все четыре стороны. Да и Гарри... На что это ты уставилась?  
Было на что. В проеме двери стоял Джеймс Поттер, лицо его было просто черным. Глаза его горели нехорошим огнем, с пальцев слетали искры стихийной магии.  
— Вот оно значит как, Лили. Из-за денег. Любовь всей жизни,первая любовь, как трогательно.   
— Джймс, Джеймс, я пошутила, я назло ей сказала, Джеймс! — верещала перепуганная Лили. Лицо ее пошло пятнами, руки тряслись, но с перепугу или спьяну, я не знала. Я молча стояла возле кроватки Гарри и во все глаза смотрела на семейную сцену. Это надо же быть такой дурой, чтобы орать такие тайны в собственном доме, битком набитом гостями!  
— А все сходится, ведь я не девицей тебя взял. А я все на Нюниуса грешил, бил его, а выходит зря! А оно вот как! — голос Джеймса набирал обороты.  
— Не смей обвинять меня, Джеймс Поттер! — завизжала Лили. — Ты постоянно подозреваешь меня в измене. Со Снейпом, Ремусом, даже с Питером!  
От этого визга Гарри проснулся и захныкал.  
— Джеймс, Лили, — вмешалась я, — успокойтесь уже. Вы разбудили и напугали сына.  
— А ты вообще заткнись! — набросилась Лили на меня. — Все ты! Все из-за тебя!   
— Да при чем тут я?! — дурацкие обвинения не на шутку меня разозлили. — Ты изменяла мужу, ты орала тут драккл знает что, а виновата я?!  
— Что здесь происходит? — в детскую заглянул Волдеморт. — Почему тут такой крик стоит? Джеймс, Дамблдор прислал Патронуса, он задержится, у него болит живот, похоже, лимонные дольки были несвежие... Да что такое?   
На глазах Темного Лорда творилось полное непотребство: Джеймс размахнулся и влепил жене пощечину, она вцепилась ему ногтями в лицо, и они покатились по ковру, нанося друг другу тумаки и оплеухи. Визг Лили разрывал уши. Я закрывала собой отчаянно ревущего Гарри и тоже вопила не своим голосом, пытаясь вразумить, успокоить дерущихся. Все без толку. Воздух в комнате дрожал от количества магии. Я уже хотела схватить Гарри и бежать за помощью, но тут я увидела, как разъяренные супруги вскакивают на ноги, как с их палочек одновременно слетают какие-то синие лучи, как они падают замертво... И тут же дом потряс страшной силы взрыв. Все полетело кувырком. Как во сне я увидела, Волдеморта, рванувшегося наперерез потоку неведомой магии и заслонившего собой меня и Гарри — но не тело упало на пол, а бурый пепел, оставшийся от Тёмного Лорда, осыпался на мою одежду. Что это было за заклинание, я никогда не узнаю...  
На меня нашел столбняк.  
— Басти, Руди, быстро все убирайте! — внезапно раздался хриплый вопль. — Быстрее сваливаем отсюда, проклятый аппарат взорвался! Я его Инфламаре подогрел, и он рванул! Скоро здесь будет толпа авроров! Быстро, все уже смылись, не тупим, валим!   
Раздались громкие хлопки аппарации, и все стихло. Я насилу пришла в себя. Гарри лежал навзничь, не подавая признаков жизни. Я кинулась к ребенку, приложила ухо к его груди, и вздох облегчения вырвался у меня. Жив! Только в обмороке и лоб разбит. Скорее, скорее, мне тоже надо убираться отсюда.   
— Упырь! — выкрикнула я имя своего эльфа.  
Упырь тут же появился, схватил меня за руку и вывел из дома.  
— Хозяйка! Хозяйка! — затормошил он меня, когда я без сил повалилась на газон. — Нам следовать плану?  
Эльф преданно смотрел в глаза. Он ничему не удивлялся, будучи уверенным, что всё так и должно быть.  
— Гарри! Он остался один!  
Я хотела рвануть обратно, но Упырь меня остановил.  
— Упырь все помнит , — успокаивающе сказал он. — Ждём остальных, следуем плану, и Гарри мы заберём. Не волнуйтесь, госпожа, спрячьтесь снова в кустах, Упырь сам все сделает как следует.  
Я снова залезла в очертевшие кусты. Воцарилась гнетущая тишина, только на церковной колокольне уныло отбивались четверти. Пристально вглядываясь в свет на втором этаже, я размышляла о масштабах катастрофы. Мысли ворочались в голове, словно булыжники. Я так глубоко задумалась, что вздрогнула, когда увидела Северуса Снейпа, вышедшего из дома. Он выглядел ужасно, его шатало из стороны в сторону, но не было похоже, что бедняга пьян. Спотыкаясь, он шёл по тропинке и плакал. Дойдя до края газона, он аппарировал. Как бы не размазало его в таком состоянии. Ну же, Упырь, время пошло!  
Вдруг я ощутила теплые пальцы, сжавшие мою ладонь.  
— Четыре минуты, — шепнул Упырь, и в тот же миг мы перенеслись в «Нору».  
В чистенькой комнатке в цокольном этаже горела одинокая свеча и громоздилось множество коробок. В кроватке захлебывался плачем Гарри. На его лбу красовался шрам в виде молнии, который кровоточил и наверняка болел. Ну, винокуры доморощенные, вы у меня за это ответите! Из-под земли достану!  
Я уже знала заглушающие заклинания и заключила подвал в широкую сферу.  
— Динки, можешь Гарри усыпить?  
— Подождите, хозяйка, — возразил нянька-эльф.  
Он на пару минут исчез и вернулся. Подбежав к кроватке, Динки всунул в рот Гарри бутылочку с соской. Малыш сразу успокоился. Насытившись, он заморгал и зевнул. Через минуту он спал.  
— Какие чудесные сонные чары. Динки, может, подарить тебе комплект посуды? И ещё один галеон впридачу. И тебе, Упырь, тоже. Смени постель и приведи в порядок чердак.  
— Хозяйка! — запищал от восторга Упырь.  
— Динки, присмотри, пожалуйста, за Гарри. А потом Упырь сменит тебя. А я должна хоть немножко отдохнуть. Но если что-то случится, приказываю будить меня немедленно!  
Мои верные помощники низко поклонились мне в ответ.


	7. Последствия Хэллоуина

Артур не подозревал, что у него под самым носом в цокольном этаже спрятан Гарри. Муженек исправно ходил на работу, и пятого числа получил очередную зарплату. Четыре тысячи галлеонов. Я снова забирала у него все деньги, пропустив мимо ушей стенания о нуждах Ордена и гномов. Ну, Молли, пора купить себе зимнюю одежду, а Артуру подкупить тёплое белье и носки. Ребята были одеты ещё в прошлом месяце, только Перси попросил вместо варежек перчатки, как у Чарли.

Но это были пустяки, по сравнению с решением главной проблемы. Чтобы решить вопрос с официальным размещением Гарри Поттера в своей семье, мне пришлось написать несколько десятков писем различным людям. Волшебникам и магглам. Поручение доставить письма я доверила Упырю. Сколько стоила мне нервов вся эта канитель, знали только я сама и мой верный эльф. Но дело выгорело, и я получила официальное свидетельство об усыновлении Гарри. Я уже прикидывала, как бы поделикатнее сообщить эту новость мужу, как он сам пришел ко мне на кухню.

— Молли, дорогая, — заискивающе начал Артур, — в нашем доме снова хочет собраться Орден Феникса. Ты согласна напоить их чаем?

— Нет, я не хочу их пускать. Я и так... Хм, а что, Орден Феникса не распущен? — спросила я, проигнорировав вопрос о чае. — Волдеморта как будто нет. Его исчезновение празднуют уже неделю. Хотя я лично не понимаю всеобщего ликования.

Артур уставился на меня виноватыми глазами.

— Ой, прости, дорогая, но я уже сказал Альбусу, что они могут приходить... — Я только зубам скрипнула. — И Альбус говорит, что он ещё вернётся. И вот ещё что: Гарри пропал!

— Гарри? Гарри Поттер? Он-то причём? — прикинулась я неосведомленной.

— Ну как же! Он же Герой пророчества! И вообще, это он победил Волдеморта.

— Вздор какой! С чего это ты взял? Кроха Гарри справился с самым могущественным Темным волшебником? Он что, новый Мерлин?

Артур иронии не уловил.

— Придет Кингсли Шеклбот. — продолжил он. — Альбус говорит, что он обожает шоколадный торт. Может, твой Динки испечёт? И я с удовольствием тоже съем кусочек.

Хм, не мытьём, так катаньем дражайшие светлые хотят пожрать в большой семье. Что, ни у кого нет домовиков? Лучше детям куплю по плитке шоколада. Динки, конечно, испечёт торт для Артура, но... но потом. И для нашей семьи, и чтобы всем досталось. Иначе какой смысл в тортах?

Вечером я ожидала весёлое представление. Дом надежно скрыт под Фиделиусом. Интересно, кто из незваных гостей догадается подойти к дому с улицы и позвонить в колокольчик у входной двери?

Сначала охранные чары лишь слегка гудели, извещая о том, что кто-то пытается проникнуть в дом аппарацией. Потом грохнуло один раз, второй. Я улыбнулась в чашку с чаем. 

Артур, не желая участвовать в воспитании жены, которой орденцы явно попытаются снова полоскать мозг, затихарился в сарае. 

Спустя несколько минут из-под камина полетели кусочки кладки и посыпалась сажа. Я похихикала, представляя себе, как Альбус и остальные бьются лбами о невидимую преграду в закрытом камине.

Апогеем глупости стал Патронус Альбуса, который заговорил приказным тоном:

— Молли, открой дверь, иначе придется взрывать Адским пламенем пустырь, на котором мы стоим. 

У начальства малость поехала крыша? При чем тут мой пустырь? Я сотворила своего Патронуса, и большой мейн кун полетел к непрошеным гостям с сообщением: "Попробуйте просто позвонить в колокольчик у дверей!"

Спустя несколько минут раздался мелодичный перезвон "Музыки ветра".

— Ой, мама, ты была права, — обрадовался Билл, который выбежал на звонок. — Действительно, очень красивая мелодия.

Упырь распахнул дверь, и толпа галдящих членов Ордена Феникса вперлась в мою прихожую, едва его не затоптав. Зашли и обалдели. Не меньшая толпа народу сидела у меня дома на всяких горизонтальных поверхностях. Здесь же находились мои дети. Гостями же были Минерва МакГонагал, Амелия Боунс, Ксенофилиус и Пандора Лавгуды с малышкой Луной. Динки приглядывал за нею и Джинни. Кроме того, здесь располагались стажёрка "Ежедневного Пророка" миленькая блондиночка Рита Скитер, которая отчаянно кокетничала с Северусом Снейпом, почтенная Гризельда Марчбенкс восседала на почетном месте, профессор Тофти стоял рядом с ее креслом и что-то любезно говорил ей вполголоса. Гвоздём программы была Батильда Бэгшот, знавшая почтенного директора Хогвартса ещё мальчишкой. Последнюю пришлось заманить обещанием утереть нос Альбусу Дамблдору, и Батильда соблаговолила прибыть в "Нору", чтобы узнать, как и кто может прекословить Председателю Визенгамота, Верховному Чародею и просто сильному волшебнику и остаться не только при магии и памяти, но и в живых.

Орденцы замерли и стали с любопытством рассматривать моих званых гостей. Званых, а не ввалившихся в дом с угрозами.

— Ты кто такой? — громыхнул Грюм, заметив Динки, который разносил чашечки кофе гостям.

— Домашний эльф, — пискнул Динки.

— Чей? — не сдавался Грюм.

— Эльфу не велено, не велено говорить, — ядовито заявил Динки.

— Что-то празднуем? — спокойно спросил Альбус.

— Падение Волдеморта! — громко ответила Рита, салютуя кофейной чашкой директору. — За победу!

— Ура! — крикнули близнецы и подняли кверху ручки.

— Молли, что эти люди делают в твоём доме? — спросил Альбус.

— Я их пригласила. Праздник же! 

— Какой же праздник? Волдеморт вернётся, и нам всем будет плохо. Гарри Поттер похищен Пожирателями, и мы должны отомстить.

Первой фыркнула Рита. Северус поднял голову и взглянул на меня. Я подбадривающе кивнула.

— Северус, будь добр, возьми на кухне две бутылки шампанского, они на столе под охлаждающими чарами. Альбус, присоединяйтесь к нам.

Северус выполнил мою просьбу и открыл две бутылки. Бокалов хватало, и орденцы влились в коллектив нейтралов. 

— Молли, ты знаешь, что происходит? — тихо спросил Снейп.

Знаю, Северус. Как не знать!

— Наслаждайся представлением, — не разжимая губ, ответила ему я.

Северус знакомо приподнял бровь. Я хихикнула.

— Антипохмельное дать? — иронично спросил он. — С недавних пор я постоянно ношу некоторые зелья в карманах.

— Сейчас начнётся. Смотри.

Дверь в гостиную медленно отворилась, и Динки за ручку вывел в центр комнаты зеленоглазого и лохматого малыша, тащившего за собой детскую метлу.

— А вот и наш Гарри Поттер, — засюсюкала Амелия Боунс. — Или скорее Гарри Уизли? Иди ко мне на ручки!

— Ня! — сказал Гарри и протянул ей метлу. — Ы-ы! Дай! Уки!

Амелия подхватила малыша и усадила к себе на колени, мгновенно превратив блюдце в резинового дракончика.

— Бадя! Пуф — пуф!— крикнул Гарри и, схватив дракончика, сжал его бока, от чего из носа игрушки посыпались золотые искры и повалил дым.

Лица орденцев можно было писать маслом. Альбус побледнел и слился оттенком со своей бородой. Грюм, напротив, побагровел и взял наперевес свой посох. Лонгботтомы неприлично разинули рты, Дингл довольно крякнул, а Северус уставился не на ребёнка своей бывшей подруги, а на меня. Вэнс одним глотком выпила шампанское из бокала, поперхнулась и закашлялась.

— Гарри жив? Так это же чудесно! — выступила вперёд Минерва Макгонагалл. — Молли, ты усыновила мальчика? Как хорошо! Ты спасла Гарри Поттера от ужасной участи.

— О чем она говорит? — громким шепотом спросила Вэнс.

— Гарри Поттера нужно отдать его единственным родственникам. Они с удовольствием приютят своего племянника, — жестко произнёс Альбус.

— Это Петунья Дурсль, что ли, единственная родственница Гарри? А дед и бабушка Поттеры? Уж они-то живы! А Малфои? А Сириус Блэк? Он же крестный!

— Вы не знаете? — Альбус скорбно покачал головой. — Сегодня утром Сириус Блэк был арестован за убийство Питера Петтигрю. Питер был Хранителем секретного убежища Поттеров, и Сириус Блэк убил его, за то, что Питер прислуживал Волдеморту. 

— Чушь! — воскликнула миссис Бэгшот. — Ты веришь в эту чепуху?

— Против фактов ничего не попишешь, — возразил Альбус. — Кстати, Молли, твои охранные чары великолепны. Фиделиус? Кто Хранитель я, конечно, спрашивать не буду. Но ты не подумала, как мы теперь будем аппарировать к тебе в дом?

— Вы с ума сошли?  — я обвела взглядом орденцев. — Вы незаконно появлялись в моем доме. Требовали бесплатные обеды и деньги. Забирали у моих малолетних детей возможность купить книжки и игрушки. Я не говорю уже про все остальное. 

— Но сейчас у тебя всё есть, — воскликнул Грюм. — Отдай Поттера Дурслям, и никто ничего у тебя больше не потребует.

— Гарри Поттер официально усыновлен семьей Уизли, — возразила Амелия Боунс и протянула всем желающим посмотреть копию свидетельства об усыновлении.

— Где оригинал? — мгновенно спросил Альбус.

— Я знаю, где, — многозначительно сказала мадам Боунс.

Как бы ни был Снейп занят своими мыслями, но он словил мой взгляд и одними губами произнёс «молодец».

— За Гарри Поттера! — громко заявила Скитер. — Завтра выйдет замечательная статья о новой семье мальчика.

— Я напишу в «Придире», — поддакивал Ксено Лавгуд.

— Я напишу очерк в журнале «Гадатель», — улыбнулась Пандора.

— Я в «Магическом вестнике», — добавил профессор Тофти.

— Осталась я? — засмеялась Батильда. — Отлично. Ждите подробную статью в журнале моей внучатой племянницы Лауренсии «Ведьмополитен» и передачу по радио «Колдунья FM».

Все засмеялись, а Альбус в ярости сжал кулаки. Он ничего не мог с собой сделать. Он чувствовал себя мальчишкой рядом с Батильдой Бэгшот. Эта… банда заговорщиков забрала у Гарри Поттера голодное детство у Дурслей и возможность стать Победителем Волдеморта.

Я уловила тяжёлый взгляд Альбуса, направленный на смеющихся Лонгботтомов, и у меня сжалось сердце. Не позавидуешь участи Невилла. Можно ли его спасти? Да и с Гарри не всё решено. Стал ли он крестражем? Стоит ли искать остальные осколки души? И самое главное, как оправдать Питера Петтигрю, который пытался помирить противоборствующие стороны? Блэк — редкостный идиот, но лишить Гарри родни? Я не настолько жестока. Будем думать. Ну, а пока…

— Динки, поставь кроватку Гарри Поттера в детскую Рона и Джинни.

— Уже сделано, хозяюшка.

— Молодец, Динки.

* * *

Потекли спокойные дни, наполненные играми, книгами, общением и посиделками. Некоторые особо свирепые Пожиратели всё ещё были на свободе, и Лонгботтомам угрожала нешуточная опасность. Договор о Перемирии так и не был заключён, так как Альбус не явился на его подписание в тот роковой день, и оказался в праве устанавливать собственные законы. Я написала письмо Алисе, но она отказалась от помощи и не желала следовать советам женщины, обманом заполучившей не только Гарри, как члена семьи Уизли, но и доступ к капиталам покойных Поттеров.

«Ты просто завидуешь, — писала она. — Альбус сказал, что Невилл — Герой пророчества. Именно он убьёт Волдеморта, когда тот возродится. Поэтому задача нашей семьи — вырастить из Невилла настоящего бойца»

Ну не идиотка ли она? Я умыла руки в деле спасения дураков и занялась своими делами. Гарри оказался своенравным и избалованным ребёнком. Пришлось его учить, что он теперь не один, что его окружают такие же дети, как он. Гарри громко плакал, за компанию продолжал Рон, Джинни вздрагивала и тоже добавляла прелести в воспитании. Целых три месяца пришлось бороться за единство в команде, но результат порадовал. Теперь Гарри везде ходил за Роном, а Рон, в свою очередь, следовал за ним.

В декабре решился исход войны. Договор о примирении Пожирателей смерти и Ордена Феникса накрылся медным тазом. Несколько Пожирателей были схвачены и помещены под стражу в Азкабан. Арестовали даже Снейпа, и я три месяца беспокоилась за него и слала ему передачи. 

В первый день лета я под чутким руководством Упыря аппарировала в Тупик Прядильщиков. Дом Снейпа я нашла не сразу, пришлось немного поплутать. Когда дом обнаружился, я огляделась — нет ли слежки, и весьма решительно постучала в дверь.

— И почему я не удивлён? — пробормотал Снейп. — Здравствуй, Молли.

— Здравствуй, Северус! Как хорошо,что тебя отпустили! Я пришла тебя поблагодарить.

— За что? Я никому ничего хорошего не сделал. Это я должен тебя благодарить за шерстяные носки и пирожки, которые ты присылала.

Я сняла мантию и покрутилась пред приятелем в джинсах и летней рубашке. Мои формы удалось привести в шикарный вид, и чувствовала я себя намного бодрее и крепче, благодаря физической нагрузке и зельям.

— Что за стриптиз, Молли?

— Да ты только посмотри, что сделали твои снадобья!

— М-да, все на месте, думаю, Артур доволен.

— Не знаю, что себе думает Артур, но вот ты заслуживаешь премии.

Я положила перед ним пятьдесят золотых галеонов. Северус благодарил и пытался отказаться, но я почти насильно заставила его взять деньги. Северус вздохнул, спрятал монеты в кошелек и предложил чаю.

— Альбус не заходил к тебе? — спросила я, попивая ароматный напиток.

— Нет, — удивился Снейп. — С чего бы и зачем ему меня навещать?

— Ну, возможно, он предложит профессорскую должность и деканство. Так вот, соглашайся.

Снейп только фыркнул, не веря в благородство хитрожопого старикана.

— Только Гарри не обижай, когда будешь приходить к нам. Он не только сын Джеймса, но и…

— Сын Лили?

— Дурак ты, Снейп! Он теперь мой сын и твой воспитанник. Жду тебя в гости. И развлекай своего подопечного. Ты же поклялся его защищать? Вот и защищай от проказ, скуки и безделья.


	8. Милые чудачества и планы на будущее

Поздно вечером я сидела в спальне и смотрела на себя в зеркало. Слабо представляю традиционную красоту; на меня смотрело самое обычное лицо. Нос вздёрнутый, серые глаза, чуть пухлые губы. Надо бы пользоваться косметикой, но как это сделать правильно?

Упырь нашел меня в глубокой задумчивости.

— Вам письмо, госпожа, — пропищал он.

Это была скорее записка. Я развернула клочок пергамента и прочла: «Молли, ты провидица? Заходил Альбус и предложил теплое местечко. Если бы не ты, гордо отказался. Спасибо».

Ответа не требовалось. Зашёл Артур и стал устраиваться спать. У меня давно напрашивался вопрос, и я рискнула его задать, иначе бы просто померла от любопытства.

— Скажи мне, Артур, почему после рождения Джинни мы до сих пор ни разу не занимались сексом?

Артур сначала озадаченно уставился на меня, а потом губы его расплылись в улыбке.

— Ну, в первый раз ты сразу забеременела Биллом, и мы сбежали и поженились. После родов ты долго отходила, и я деликатно тебя не нагружал. Во второй раз ты пролежала всю беременность, и я даже боялся, что ты не выживешь. Когда я решился на долгий и приятный процесс…

— Получился Перси. Понимаю.

— Близнецы вогнали тебя в депрессию, и ты всю беременность плакала и стонала. Рон получился почти случайно, и ты меня пилила да самых родов. Когда носила Джинни, ты вообще смотрела на меня волком, желая убить. Ты снова хочешь ребенка, дорогая? Моя матушка когда-то говорила, что волшебница ложится с мужем в постель, только чтобы забеременеть.

Я засмеялась.

— Вообще-то это говорится о женщинах-католичках, — сквозь смех проговорила я. — Что ж, тогда я, пожалуй, воздержусь от очередной беременности. Мерси-с.

— Доказывать мне ничего не нужно, — пожал он плечами.

У меня тело уже пришло в норму и стало подавать сигналы, что не прочь получать удовольствие. И что теперь делать?

* * *

В маггловском салоне красоты мне показали достоинства и недостатки лица, как подчеркнуть первые и скрыть вторые. Например, мне очень понравилось подводить мои серые глаза серебристо-синими тенями. От этого глаза казались голубыми. Сделали мне красивую стрижку на длинные волосы. Где-то я слыхала, что сила волшебника в волосах, и стриженая волшебница называется карна, и как-то это нехорошо. Но кому, интересно знать, повредит стильная стрижка? Для смены имиджа этого было недостаточно, и пришлось побегать по магазинам, чтобы приобрести ту одежду, в которой мне комфортно. Платья и юбки? Фе. Мантия ещё ничего. Джинсы, брюки и рубашки. Конечно, женские отличались от мужских, но все равно это был принципиальный вопрос удобства.

Переодевшись в джинсы и рубашку, я вышла из магазина и прошлась пешком до «Дырявого котла». Это было недалеко. Я радовалась удобным вещам и улыбалась своим мыслям. Возле книжного я остановилась. Книга бытовых чар была давно изучена, и следовало пополнить книжные полки новинками. В проходе меня кто-то сильно толкнул, да так, что я чуть не упала.

— Эй!

— С дороги, грязнокровка, — услышала я знакомый надменный голос. 

— Что-о? Что вы себе позволяете, лорд Малфой? Как вы смеете меня называть грязнокровкой? Да за мной род княжеский! Извольте сию минуту извиниться! 

— Я не воюю с мальчишками, у которых молоко на губах не обсохло. Тем более, с гр… магглорожденным.

— Лорд Малфой! Я — Молли Уизли! Ты меня не узнал?

Надменная маска дрогнула, и на лице аристократа отразилось крайнее удивление. Серебристые глаза цепко оглядели рубашку, джинсы и кроссовки и остановились на моем лице.

 — И это почтенная дама большого семейства? Вместо воспитания детей ходит сама по городу и нарывается на неприятности? Куда катится мир?

— Почтенная дама? — усмехнулась я.

— Похоже, ты себя такой не считаешь и предпочтешь приключения на свою… чем сидеть дома.

— Я не собираюсь хоронить себя в четырёх стенах, в то время, как жизнь коротка и требует от нас выкладываться по полной.

— Хорошо, я передам твои слова Нарциссе. И прими мои извинения. 

Люциус откланялся и отправился по своим делам. Я скорчила ему вслед рожу, а потом выбросила инцидент из головы и зашла в книжную лавку.

* * *

— Мама? — ужасно удивился Билл. — Ты? Ты одета, как мальчик!

— И что тут такого? — небрежно ответила я, выкладывая на стол из пакетов сладости.

— Так не принято. Это же… Я читал, что женщинам нельзя носить брюки, а мужчинам — юбку.

Я фыркнула.

— Что за средневековый вздор! И где ты такое вычитал? Шотландцы-мужчины носят килт, и представляешь… даже без трусов. Самая что ни на есть боевая одежда. Не выдумывай. Я буду носить, что хочу.

— Но ты выглядишь, как маггла.

— Чепуха! — отмахнулась я и отправилась к малышам.

После обеда старшие дети получили по плитке шоколада, близнецы — по леденцу, а малыши с восторгом принялись за пряничных жаб.

Затем я припахала эльфов, чтобы сделать для детей песочницу. В сарае валялись доски разной длины, их нужно было подогнать по размеру, очистить, отшлифовать, залакировать. Кое-что пришлось сделать самой, в частности, забивать гвозди, но это мелочи. Эльфы смотрели на меня во все глаза. Для них было в диковинку наблюдать за работой хозяйки. Сообразив, что от них требуется, Динки наколдовал навес, а Упырь подогнал его по размеру. Потом они отошли в сторонку и зашушукались. Потрясли ушами и снова пошушукались. 

— Пусть хозяюшка Молли отойдет в стронку,— пропищалДинки.  
Я послушалась, эльфы трижды хлопнули в ладоши, и прямо в песочнице из ниоткуда появилась огромная куча песка.

— Это с маггловского пляжа, — пояснил Динки.— Прежний хозяин как-то брал Динки с собой на пляж, и Динки помнит, что там песка очень-очень много.

Близнецы с воплями кинулись развлекаться с песком, и даже Рон и Гарри участвовали в забаве. Билл вместе с Чарли снисходительно наблюдали за детьми, а Перси помогал строить пещеры и домики.

До вечера раздавались детский визг и смех. Затем всех пришлось отмывать от песка, особенно близнецов, которые умудрились насыпать песок на голову друг другу.

Утром пришла записка от Пандоры Лавгуд. «Молли дорогая, загляни ко мне после обеда. У меня потрясающие новости. Жду»

Наигравшись с детьми, покормив их, и уложив малышню на дневной сон, я собралась в гости. Аппарировать — нечего делать, нужно больше двигаться и укреплять мышцы, поэтому вытащила из мужниного сарая велосипед и прокатилась на нем к домику Лавгудов. Ксенофилиус сидел на скамейке возле дома с трубкой в зубах и пускал затейливые цветные кольца дыма, а Пандора вязала кофточку малышке Луне. Когда они увидели меня, то поднялись мне навстречу.

— Что это за движущиеся колёса? — подошёл Ксено и потрогал руль. — Интересная конструкция.

— Это велосипед. Садись и учись ездить, — великодушно разрешила я. — Только держи равновесие.

— Где?

— В голове, — показала я на лоб и вошла в дом вслед за хозяйкой.

Пандора быстро сообразила чай, и я чувствовала, что ее прямо распирает от желания о чем-то меня спросить. Я решила ей помочь.

— Так что за потрясающая новость у тебя, Пандора? — спросила я.

Она как-то странно посмотрела не меня, посмущалась, а потом выпалила:

— Это правда, что ты побила Люциуса Малфоя в Косой Аллее?

— Мерлин мой, откуда ты взяла такую нелепицу?! Он просто нечаянно налетел на меня и мы немного поговорили. Он меня даже сначала не узнал со стрижкой и в джинсах. Мы мило побеседовали и разошлись. 

— Ну не знаю... Я тоже как-то посомневалась, ведь как ни крути, а Люциус все-таки джентльмен и не станет драться с женщиной... Эта Мэри Макдональд такая невнимательная и наверняка что-то перепутала.

"Дура эта Мэри. И сплетница", — подумала я, но вслух ничего не сказала.

Пандора между тем переключилась на мой «маггловский» вид, но особенно ее поразила моя стрижка.

— Волосы — богатство волшебников, — говорила Пандора, — в них заключена сила. Ещё волосы используют в поиске родственников и в некоторых ритуалах.

— Ага, в наведении порчи, — фыркнула я. — Именно поэтому в Магической Британии нет парикмахерских. К тому же, несмотря на длинные волосы, американских индейцев вырезали на корню и отправили в резервации. Пандора! Пойми, мне просто не нравятся посеченные неухоженные патлы, и я не собираюсь, угождая общественному мнению, выглядеть как огородное пугало. 

— Но сила магии…

— Ты уверена, что виновата сила магии? Так почему мало женщин учёных, экспериментаторов, министров или владельцев предприятий? У них же длинные волосы!

Пандора задумалась.

— Задача женщины — рожать и воспитывать детей.

— Ну хорошо, — смягчилась я. — Вот вырастут дети, чем ты займешься?

— Буду ходить в гости к подругам, — неуверенно ответила Пандора. — Устраивать балы. А потом нянчить внуков.

— И всё? Какая убогая жизнь! Где риск, приключения, или, в конце концов, прорыв в науке? Кроме школьных предметов ты ничего не хотела бы изучать? Магглы летают на Луну, и неужели ты думаешь, что нет женщин-космонавтов? В маггловском мире женщины давным давно борются за равные права с мужчинами. И длина волос не влияет на количество ума.

— Но зачем ты носишь брюки? — уже сдаваясь под напором аргументов, спросила Пандора.

— Захотелось. Что здесь такого? Удобно.

— Я тебя совершенно не понимаю, — пожаловалась миссис Лавгуд. — Раньше ты не была такой.

— Расскажи, как Луна, — сменила я тему, — она уже говорит?

После разговора слепого с глухим я устала. Неужели я так сильно отличаюсь от других волшебниц? Пандора показала вещи, которые она связала дочке, а я рассказала, как смастерила песочницу и развлекала мальчишек. Моя соседка пришла в ужас от мысли, что я работала руками, в ответ я только смеялась.

Странный волшебный мир. Чем больше я живу в нём, тем меньше понимаю.

Когда проснулась Луна, Пандора захлопотала вокруг неё, я же попрощалась и вышла на улицу. Навстречу на велосипеде ехал Ксено, улыбающийся и раскрасневшийся. На лбу у него была шишка, на щеке ссадина, рубашка превратилась в лохмотья, и ещё одна штанина была разодрана. Но он был горд и доволен, что освоил маггловскую машину.

— Ты быстро научился, — похвалила я. — Обычно взрослым тяжело освоить велосипед. Детям проще.

— Детям опасно!

— Вообще, дети начинают ездить на маленьких трёхколёсных велосипедах.

Ксенофилиус завис, размышляя о возможностях маггловской техники. Я села на велосипед, чудом уцелевший после обучения, и покатила домой.

Дома меня ждало очередное письмо, на этот раз от Нарциссы Малфой. Она приглашала меня и детей на день рождения Драко, которому исполнялось два года. Интересно, в чем подвох? Скорей всего, Люциус рассказал о нашей встрече, и ей любопытно взглянуть на меня.

Праздник послезавтра, пятого июня, а у меня нет ещё подарка. Книги и игрушки — банально, а что если детский велосипед? Моя банка была наполнена фунтами, и, чтобы не менять галлеоны, пришлось сразу аппарировать в маггловский торговый центр. В таких местах продавалось всё, и на праздник я купила не платье, а женский брючный костюм-тройку из синего шелка и подходящие туфли. В огромном отделе игрушек нашелся подходящий велосипед для мальчика.

Со мной пошли только Гарри и Рон. Самая подходящая компания, остальным будет скучно с такими малявками. Велосипед был уменьшен и упакован в красивую бархатную бумагу. Добирались камином. Нас встретил домовой эльф Малфоев.

— Сюда, пожалуйста, сударыня — проскрипел он и повел нас длинным коридором.

Малфой-мэнор был огромный и роскошный. Мальчишки крутили головами, разглядывая великолепие картин и украшений. Наконец, эльф открыл дверь в комнату, и мы увидели иддилию. Люциус, Нарцисса, Северус и Драко, который сидел у зельевара на коленях и размахивал игрушечной волшебной палочкой. Это все гости? Ну, да, все правильно. Люциус только чудом избежал Азкабана, посещения были ограничены, и пригласить семью Уизли, приближенную к Дамблдору, было весьма ловким ходом.

Драко слез с колен крестного, подбежал к нам, и мои мальчишки сразу полезли знакомиться. Они поговорили на своём языке и увлечённо стали разбирать игрушки.

— Молли? — спросил шокированный Снейп.

— Добрый день, лорд и леди Малфой. Северус, как поживаешь?

— Молли, ты прекрасно выглядишь, — елейным голосом пропела Нарцисса. — Убрала растяжки? Артуру, наверное, обошлось в двухмесячную зарплату.

— Да, — кивнула я. — И это благодаря зельям Северуса. 

Не буду же перед Малфоями пытаться выглядеть лучше, чем есть на самом деле. А Северусу реклама не повредит. Думаю, если леди Малфой заботится о своей красоте, то скоро у моего приятеля появится оптовая заказчица.

— Кроме того, я занималась спортом и пробежками по утрам.

— Квиддичем, что ли? — фыркнула Нарцисса.

— Плавание, бокс, теннис намного лучше полетов на метлах.

— Молли, чем больше я тебя узнаю, тем больше удивляюсь, — сказал Снейп.

Я достала тем временем подарок из сумочки и увеличила. Драко издал вопль и сразу сел за руль. Я поставила его ножки на педали, и он, довольный как слон, покатил по комнате. Нарцисса с любопытством наблюдала за своим чадом, а Люциус смотрел на меня, как на неведомую зверушку.

— Люц, дорогой, я тоже хочу такой костюм, — вдруг сказала Нарцисса.

— Для начала лучше примерь джинсы. И надень рубашку Люциуса, — предложила я.

— Не мой размер, — фыркнула Нарцисса.

— Дело не в размере, а в Люциусе.

Малфой оживился. Видимо, вообразил, как это будет выглядеть. Разговор пошёл о теперешней моде. Нарцисса пожаловалась, что магическая одежда практически однообразная и проявить себя очень сложно. Я посоветовала взглянуть на маггловскую моду и выбрать на свой вкус.

Мужчины говорили между собой, а Нарцисса вдруг увлеклась мною. Чистокровная надменность никуда не делась, но флёр скуки слетел, и разговор вышел интересный. Нарцисса согласилась, что роль женщины в магическом обществе довольно невысока, и нужны титанические усилия, чтобы достичь признания.

— Но для этого совсем не нужно выглядеть, как мужчина, — не удержалась от упрёка.

— Это моя прихоть, — пожала я плечами. — Ты лучше скажи, хотела ли бы ты создать предприятие, в котором будут работать женщины? Мне бы совершенно не помешали деньги.

У Нарциссы загорелись глаза.

— Я жалуюсь Люциусу на скуку, потому что ведение хозяйства не занимает много времени. А это что-то новенькое. Но, Молли, дорогая, ведь сами мы не можем работать, не княжеское это дело.

Похоже с развлечениями в волшебном мире очень и очень плохо. Особенно страдают чистокровные, которые брезгливо относятся к магглорожденным. Последние трудятся, желая выжить, и им некогда смотреть по сторонам, а чистокровные аристократы, кроме вложения инвестиций и приумножения богатства, не знают, чем заняться, и не умеют развлекаться. Средневековье. Единицы добивались признания и успеха, потому, что не просто сидели на золоте, а занимались важными и интересными делами. Среди них и женщин практически не было.

— Твоя идея неплохая, но что ты действительно хотела бы сделать? — спросила Нарцисса.

— Не только я. Но и другие женщины. Одежду, зелья, игрушки, артефакты. Для малообеспеченных с детьми открыть фонд помощи, создать для детей учебный класс, игровую комнату. Для умных и талантливых — научный центр. Так же можно не только трудиться, но и развлекаться. Создать театр, учить музыке, танцам. Не только же в квиддич играть. И то, играют четырнадцать человек, а смотрят тысячи. В Хогвартсе учат управлять магией, а сами студенты хиленькие и сутулые. Тем более в Хогвартсе искусственно разжигают вражду между факультетами, и вместо того, чтобы ученики устраивали дуэли, пусть Попечительский совет создал бы спортивные кружки, а также по интересам — рисованию, музыке, театру. Это все доступно.

По мере рассказа Нарцисса восторгалась моим идеям и открытиям, как можно улучшить жизнь волшебников. На моей же душе лежала досада от осознания того, что волшебники, скрывшись от остального мира, отвергали лучшее и новое. Магия решала все проблемы, но какой ценой! Неудивительно, что волшебники гнались за могуществом, силой и властью. Достигали их единицы. Никто даже не думал, что обычный труд не менее важен, чем статус Тёмного лорда. По сути, Волдеморт сначала был политиком и управлял людьми, лишь гонка за личным могуществом и ростом магической силы сделала его Тёмным лордом.   
Никто не заботился о простых волшебницах, сидевших с детьми, пока их мужья воевали и трудились. В маггловском мире отношение к женщинам давно уже поменялось, но в волшебном царил настоящий патриархат.

В общем, я почувствовала, что могу сделать что-то своё.

— Что бы ты хотела делать конкретное? — все выпытывала дотошная Нарцисса. — Управлять людьми, создавать вещи или творить искусство? Кем ты хотела стать в детстве? 

— Быть клоуном в цирке, — не удержалась я от ехидства и, заметив непонимающий взгляд, объяснила: — разыгрываешь дурочку, закатываешь истерики, достигаешь славы и известности, а начальник, кроме оклада, ещё оплачивает отпуск.

Нарцисса засмеялась. Ко мне подошли Драко, Рон и Гарри.

— Мама, на! — сказал Рон, отдавая рожок сливочного мороженого.

Наконец-то мой сын заговорил! Я чуть не расплакалась от умиления.

— Мама, на! — сказал Гарри и тоже отдал свой рожок.

Гарри назвал меня мамой! Какое счастье!

— Мама, на! — в свою очередь отдал мороженое Драко и ждал моей реакции.

— Спасибо, сынок! Хороший мальчик.

С тремя рожками я выглядела глупо. Я задумалась: сколько же у меня теперь детей, если и Драко признал меня за свою родню?


	9. Большой Бизнес VS. Орден Феникса

Мне потребовалась неделя, чтобы составить самый примитивный бизнес-план. Днём возня с детишками, только успевай накормить, переодеть, почитать книги и научить читать самим. Старшим подсунуть маггловскую математику, физику и химию (привет Снейпу!), объяснить непонятные места. Для самой не забывать пробежки и физкультуру. Один раз попыталась пробежать полумарафонскую дистанцию, благодаря которой скинула пять фунтов веса. В результате фигура просто радовала. Читала учебники, которые купила Биллу и тренировалась в магических науках. Спать когда? Ну, спала, и слава Мерлину.

После Пасхи я отправила Малфою сову с выкладками и планами. Основной капитал у него, ему и решать, вкладываться или нет. Я с нетерпением ожидала ответа, но прилетевшая сова принесла письмо не из мэнора, а из Хогвартса. О как! Сам Альбус Дамблдор пригласил меня посетить его в замке и вспомнить славные деньки. Что на этот раз понадобилась нашему хитрюге?

Я не ответила и пришла, когда захотела! Для начала камином добралась в Хогсмид, походила по деревеньке, заглянула в магазинчики и только к обеду направилась по дороге в Хогвартс. Замок и в самом деле поражал воображение и был красив и величественен. Я вошла через главный ход и свернула не в Большой зал, а в холл, где двигались лестницы. Встретила Филча с знаменитой кошкой, спросила дорогу и спокойно достигла директорского кабинета. Горгулья мрачно смотрела на меня, ожидая пароля. Я, повинуясь внезапному порыву, скорчила ей рожу.

Где-то в глубине замка прозвенел колокол, и я поняла, что обед закончился.

— Молли? — раздался удивлённый голос Альбуса, — я тебя сегодня не ждал. Ты вообще не ответила старику.

Ну-ну, постыди меня.

— До свидания, Альбус, — прощебетал профессор Флитвик, которого я сразу не заметила. — Попозже встретимся. Молли, рад тебя видеть!

Я́ поклонилась декану Райвенкло. У меня мелькнула мысль: может, попробовать договориться с ним, чтобы научиться элементарным правилам ведения магического боя? Прежняя Молли же всё-таки как-то убила Беллатрикс. А та спец по боевым искусствам… Хорошо, зайду к нему после визита к Альбусу.

— Как поживаешь, девочка моя? — сладко спросил директор, усаживаясь в свое кресло и предлагая мне стул.

Я даже не обиделась на дурацкое обращение. Мне было очень интересно побывать в кабинете. Маятники, клепсидра, пыхтящие и шипящие игрушки, все вызывало приятное и благодушное настроение.

— Очень хорошо, спасибо, что спросил, Альбус. А где Фоукс? — спросила я.

— Утром сгорел, — скорбно ответил Альбус, будто потерял феникса навсегда.

— Зачем ты меня позвал? Что-то случилось? Почему ты такой печальный? Кто-то еще умер, кроме феникса?

— Лучше бы умер, — душераздирающе вздохнул директор и замолчал.  
Странно, а где чай, которым он пичкает всех посетителей?

— Я слышал, тебя Малфой взял к себе на работу, — произнес Дамблдор, будто обвинял в преступлении.

— Убью Снейпа, — сквозь зубы сказала я.

— Северус сообщил, что вы заключили договор на строительство мастерской, где будут работать магглорожденные волшебники. Не верь Малфою, девочка моя! Он тебя облапошит и лишит всего имущества. Ваши дети останутся без дома и денег. Гарри снова останется сиротой. Драко плохой мальчик и плохому научит Гарри.

Я вытаращила на директора глаза, от возмущения потеряв дар речи. Что он такое наговаривает на детей?

— Гарри сам научит плохому кого угодно. — отмерла я наконец. — Они спелись с Роном, и эта парочка будет похлеще близнецов. Еще и Джинни с собой берут. Из угла не выходят за свои затеи. Книззла Чарлиного в зеленый цвет выкрасили… Насчёт мастерской не волнуйтесь, я не вкладываю ни кната, зарплату не требую и не прошу никаких кредитов.

— И как ты собираешься получать доход? — похоже даже Дамблдор заинтересовался.

— Это мое личное дело, — поджала я губы, — я же не спрашиваю, на чьи деньги существует Орден Феникса, который даже не зарегистрирован в Министерстве магии.

— А ваше предприятие зарегистрировано? — мгновенно спросил Дамблдор.

Вот все тебе скажи да расскажи!

— Спросите у Малфоя, — сквозь зубы ответила я. — И в соответствующем отделе.

— Каком?

Я пожала плечами. Я буду отчитываться у директора Хогвартса? Пусть он и Председатель Визенгамота, но частный бизнес никто не отменял. Надо — пусть разбирается. Или открывает собственный бизнес.

Ещё час допроса, замаскированного под дружескую беседу, и Дамблдор меня отпустил. Я вышла из кабинета вымотанная. Оказывается, он ещё энергетический вампир. Надо бы защитными амулетами обзавестись.

Вот Флитвик очень приятный полугоблин, не чета некоторым. Он и чаем угостил, и вспомнил мою учёбу и способности, рассказал о своих любимых учениках. Когда же я подвела разговор к интересующей меня теме, он обрадовался. С некоторым смущением сообщил, что с родственниками не общается, и только несколько магов могут назвать его другом. В основном, он каждое лето проводит в поездках по миру и развлекается тем, что изучает местные библиотеки. Поэтому в Хогвартсе у него есть факультатив, где занимаются все желающие узнать о магии и чарах как можно больше.

* * *

Лето прошло как в полусне. Малфой нашел подходящее помещение, завезли мебель и некоторое оборудование. В «Пророк» дали объявление и стали набирать людей. Конечно, не одних женщин. Приглашали в основном окончивших Хогвартс магглорожденных. Чистокровные фамилии даже фыркали и посчитали Малфоя блаженным, который заключил сделку с Дамблдором. Но Альбус был как раз против!

Мы оказались между двух огней. Каждую неделю к нам приходили с проверками на Тёмную магию мракоборцы, огнеборцы и даже колдомедики. Но ничего тёмномагического или запрещенного мы не производили. Самое затратное действие было зачаровать маггловскую технику, чтобы она была совместима с магическими потоками.

Швейный отдел оказался самым большим. Мы не забирали хлеб у мадам Малкин, салон которой производил повседневные и парадные мантии и школьную одежду. Мы производили всё остальное! От ночных чепчиков до носков.

Самым прибыльным стал отдел артефакторики. Производились как простенькие амулеты, так и дорогостоящие аккумуляторы магии, как охранные камни для поместий, так и личные артефакты на заказ.  
Заработала лаборатория, где варились зелья. Здесь пришлось помучиться и договариваться с Гильдией зельеваров. Я лично проверяла аттестаты и на работу брала только тех, у которых была отметка «выше ожидаемого».

Игрушечный отдел был самым популярным. Туда рвались все. Здесь главным качеством было хорошее воображение и достаточный уровень магических способностей. Пироманы разрабатывали хлопушки, петарды и фейерверки. Стихийные маги заключали свою силу в замкнутую сферу и творили статуэтки, куклы, мягкие игрушки. Занятно было видеть, как пылает огненный шар, заключённый в стекло, которое даже не нагревалось, или портативный бассейн, который сворачивался, как коврик, и его можно было расположить на любой горизонтальной поверхности и искупаться в теплой водичке.

Чудесной техники было много, но самый важный отдел был научный. Вот где были мозги мастерской! Отыскивали нестандартно мыслящих и асоциальных типов, ленивых и трудоголиков, женщин и мужчин, молодых и стариков.

В чём же состояла моя деятельность? Согласовать эти отделы и заставить работать на результат. Но для всего этого требовалось очень много усилий и времени. Поэтому я сразу разграничила время рабочее и личное. Дети требовали много внимания, и время после обеда я проводила с ними. Пробежки я не оставила и бегала рано утром. Раз в два месяца бегала полумарафонскую дистанцию. Кроме того, ещё было общение с Флитвиком, изучение чар и магические дуэли.

Проверяющие не оставляли нас в покое. В чем подвох? Зачем это? Почему так? Почему при этом спрашивали меня? Чтобы подловить на лжи или мошенничестве? Но активами занимались гоблины, у них не забалуешь. Малфой руководил. Вот он уже распевал, как соловей, и красовался, как павлин. Со мной же приходилось ругаться. Вот здесь мой голос и пригодился. Кто выдержит визгливые вопли? Вот и перестали связываться с нами. Во всяком случае Министерство…

Так незаметно пролетели три года. Может, это мало, но магия нам в помощь и друзья. Устроилась в научный центр Пандора Лавгуд и с удовольствием экспериментировала. Августа Лонгботтом не желала тратить деньги из наследства Невилла и со своих доходов от продажи игрушек платила за лечение сына и невестки, которые внезапно заболели. Андромеда Тонкс стала начальницей отдела артефакторики. Нарцисса Малфой покрутилась в мастерской и открыла свой салон мод, где реализовывались интересные проекты по пошиву одежды, смесь маггловского прогресса и магических традиций.

Одного за другим я отправила Билла и Чарли в Хогвартс. Тут начались некоторые проблемы. На уроках Снейпа Билл дерзил и спорил с профессором до посинения. Снейп пытался снимать баллы, но не помогло. На отработках открылась истина. Оказывается, Билл прекрасно разбирался в Зельеварении и экспериментировал, используя чары, руны и законы физики. Снейп уверовал, что нашёл гения, и они вместе стали запираться в лаборатории и ставить смелые эксперименты.

Чарли звёзд с неба не хватал и любил естественные науки. К нему тянулась всякая живность, и у профессора Кеттлберна он ходил в любимчиках.

Однажды ранним дождливым утром меня разбудил Патронус Люциуса.

— Молли, немедленно приходи в мастерскую! Это срочно!

Я, предчувствуя недоброе, мгновенно кинулась собираться.  
Предчувствия не обманули меня! Сгорели экспериментальные образцы игрушек, сделанные стихийниками, исчезли несколько охранных амулетов, и сбежал бухгалтер-кассир, который спустя несколько дней был найден мертвым у себя дома. Малфой был в ярости. Я назначила ревизию и наняла детектива. Злодей попался случайно. Он ломал и разбивал игрушки, портил новую одежду, но не все сразу, а по несколько пар в свою смену, а амулеты он продал Мундугусу Флетчеру. А тому мошеннику до лампочки, что и у кого покупать.

Выяснилось, что злодей просто больной, который сбежал из клиники Мунго.

Мы списали убытки и, выдворив больного в Мунго, спокойно выдохнули. Казалось, всё, но в понедельник ни свет ни заря явился проверяющий. Аврор из убойного отдела. Знаменитый Аластор Грюм.

— Мастерская закрывается, — заявил он с порога.

Уборщица Арабелла Фигг ойкнула и побежала ко мне. К кому же ещё?

— Не в вашей юрисдикции, аврор Грюм, — ответила я сухо.

— Убийство бухгалтера-кассира ваших рук дело. Мы во всём разобрались! Здесь промышляет банда, а вы — Молли Уизли — её главарь.

 — А Гринготтс, мы часом не ограбили? — огрызнулась я. — А в президента Кеннеди не стреляли? Да я на вас в суд подам за такие обвинения! Лорд Малфой, — я мгновенно нажала кнопку на переговорном устройстве.

— Да, Молли, я слышал, — ответил манерный голос Люциуса, — вызываю адвокатов и Начальника Департамента магического правопорядка. Пусть Амелия разберётся. И созову Акционеров.

— А я пришла сама, — проскрипела старушка Батильда, появляясь из камина и тяжело опираясь на трость. — Мне Арабелла сову прислала, — пояснила она свое внезапное появление.

Аластор скривился. Батильда была нашим акционером, пусть и не самым большим по вкладу инвестиций, зато самым уважаемым. Она постоянно крутилась среди молодёжи и участвовала в мозговых штурмах. С ней было нескучно и даже весело. Неприятности, настигшие нас, она слишком близко восприняла к сердцу и, вызвав своих родственников, внуков-холостяков в количестве пяти человек, создала детективное агентство. Кроме того, что охраняли имущество, детективы разбирали судебные дела, допрашивали свидетелей и прекрасно разбирались в магическом законодательстве.

Аластор не посмел увести меня из кабинета, потому что вслед за Батильдой вошли ее внуки, бравые детективы с палочками наготове. Я обречённо вздохнула. Фарс разыгрывался у меня на глазах.

— Аластор, принеси мне стул, так поясница болит, что ноги не держат.

— Я при исполнении! — рявкнул Грюм.

— А я при подагре, — рявкнула миссис Бэгшот. — Вот придёт Альбус, я буду при волшебной палочке. Бузинной.

Аластор побелел. А я насторожилась. Откуда у Батильды Бузинная палочка? Будто бы Альбус её отвоевал у Гриндевальда. Неужели Батильда разоружила Альбуса? Хм, а для этого и сама палочка не нужна. Сойдёт любая, главное — произнести Экспеллиармус, и у Старшей палочки появится новый владелец.

— Ждём Дамблдора, — сказала Батильда и с достоинством уселась на стул.

— Ждём, — повторила я.

Но в начале подошли адвокаты, акционеры, Малфой, независимый эксперт по тайм-менеджменту, потом появились Скримджер и яркая Рита с Прыткопишущим пером наготове. Провались, какие неприятности!

Перед Дамблдором расступились, зато Грюма запихнули в угол.

— Здравствуй, Молли. Как поживаешь? Как дети? Гарри не болеет?

— Ветрянкой переболел, — светским тоном ответила я. — Рона заразил. У Джинни аллергия на фейхоа.

— На что? Фей…

— Фейхоа, — подсказала я, — но вы же пришли спрашивать не о здоровье моих детей.

— О здоровье нет, а об убийстве — да, — раздался голос Грюма из-за угла.

— Да, — вздохнул Альбус, — где ты была восемнадцатого августа в четыре часа пополудни?

— Это была суббота? — уточнила я. — Сейчас посмотрим.

Я раскрыла ежедневник, хотя прекрасно помнила, где я была.

— В Хогвартсе, на занятиях по дуэлингу с профессором Флитвиком, ответила я. — С двух до пяти. В пять вечера вы, профессор Дамблдор, пригласили меня на чай, и предложили слипшиеся мягкие лимонные дольки. Вы ещё объяснили, что они были очень свежими. Помните?

— За час прекрасно можно было аппарировать двадцать раз, — раздался голос Грюма.

— Прошу прощения, — вмешался эксперт по тайм-менеджменту, — но я знаю, что дорога от Хогсмида, где есть аппарационная площадка, до школы составляет сорок пять минут пешком. Миссис Уизли просто бы не успела совершить убийство.

— У трупа был размозжен череп, — влез Скримджер.

— Волшебной палочкой можно было убить любым заклинанием. И проломить череп, — настаивал Грюм.

— Что скажешь ты, Молли? — спросил Дамблдор. — Каким заклинанием лучше всего убить человека?

— Экспеллиармусом, — брякнула я.

— Да она издевается, — зарычал Грюм.

Рита строчила статью.

— Где Амелия? — спросил Люциус.

— Я вместо неё, — буркнул Скримджер. — Профессор Флитвик — уважаемый человек…

— Полугоблин, — не удержался Грюм.

— … Уважаемый преподаватель, и мы не будем подвергать сомнению его показания. Я думаю, он подтвердит слова миссис Уизли.

— Хорошо, — блеснул очками-половинками Дамблдор, — Молли, где ты была первого сентября в два часа пополудни?

— У меня дома, — улыбнулась миссис Бэгшот, — я достаточно уважаемая леди, чтобы вы мне поверили?

— Да ладно, лучше спросите, где была Уизли неделю назад, когда в Гринготтс проникли злоумышленники.

— Дома, как раз Гарри ветрянкой болел и Рона заразил. Они ещё нездоровы. Артур, мой муж, может это подтвердить.

— Всё это чушь!

— Можете, аврор Грюм, зайти к нам домой и проверить, есть ли ранки у детей. Только болезнь заразна, и взрослые практически не выживают от неё. Смертельна.

— Да ты подослала свою банду и прикрылась детьми!

Тут все загалдели. Малфой наслаждался представлением. Конечно, это несерьёзно, допрашивать не в суде, а в моем кабинете, но здесь была Рита Скитер, а уж она вцепится в жареные факты. До суда, скорее всего, не дойдёт.

Внезапно растворилась дверь и вошел невысокого роста человечек в лимонной мантии колдомедика.

— Я являюсь представителем отдела магического морга при госпитале Святого Мунго, господа, меня зовут Дуглас Хоуп. Я хочу сделать заявление. Мистер Ли Кодоло, служивший бухгалтером в мастерской миссис Уизли, скончался от сердечного приступа. Приступ случился внезапно, и, падая, несчастный мистер Кодоло ударился головой о каминную решетку. Магических следов на теле покойного не обнаружено. Деньги, которые он брал для пересчета домой, возвращаются в кассу мастерской. Всего хорошего, господа. Копии заключения вскрытия и магической экспертизы отправлены в Магический департамент правопорядка.

— Я всё понял, — громко сказал Скримджер, — миссис Уизли, прошу прощения за беспокойство. До свидания.

Направляясь к дверям, он как бы случайно толкнул Председателя Визенгамота, но когда Альбус со злостью взглянул на него, сделал невинное лицо. Присутствующие стали расходиться.

— Грюм! — крикнула я. — Я подаю на тебя в суд.

Все обернулись.

— За что? — ухмыльнулся Аластор.

— За клевету!

— Что ты, мы просто поговорили.

— Как частное лицо, вы действительно поговорили. У вас даже ордера на арест не было, — холодно подтвердил Скримджер.

— Я не частное лицо, я Аврор!

— За участие в незаконном военном формировании вы отстранены от должности. Свободен, патрульный Грюм.

Дамблдор уставился на Скримджера, Грюм на меня, а я пыталась понять, что грозит Скримджеру. Меня дёрнула за руку Скитер.

— Вы знаете, почему вас сегодня посетили? — спросила Рита.

— Нет. Действительно, почему?

— Вы не читали сегодняшний «Пророк»? — удивилась Скитер.

— У Драко температура вчера поднялась, — задумчиво ответил Люциус, — просился ко мне на руки. С Нарциссой этот номер не пройдет, да и целительских способностей у неё нет. Я поколдовал, и температура упала. Но всё равно Драко спал в моей спальне. Поэтому я был озабочен здоровьем сына, и мне было недосуг узнавать новости.

— Балуете вы его, — заметила Рита.

— Наследник, — картинно развел руками сиятельный лорд.

— Так что в газете? — сгорала я от любопытства.

Рита вытащила из папки невообразимо зеленого цвета номер «Пророка», положила на стол и расправила страницы.

На первой полосе располагались фотографии заключённых, бежавших этой ночью из Азкабана. Братья Лестрейндж, Белла, Яксли, Эйвери, Долохов. Затесался даже Сириус Блэк. А он каким образом оказался в такой компании?

Малфой некуртуазно выругался. Заглядывая через его плечо в газету, я заметила у манжета шелковой рубашки на запястье холеной руки лорда маленькое красное пятнышко.

— Люциус, ты заболел ветрянкой, — сказала я.

— Откуда? Вы с Гарри и Роном были у нас месяц назад.

Малфой заметно испугался. Конкретно. Больше, чем от статьи про побег Пожирателей смерти.

— Инкубационный период у ветрянки три недели, — объяснила я. — Ты заражён. И Драко тоже. Только у тебя не совсем ветрянка, а корь. Она намного тяжелее переносится взрослыми.

Люциус раздосадованно хлопнул в ладоши и выбежал в коридор.

— Люциус, ты куда?

— Писать завещание! — крикнул он.

Рита только хмыкнула. Уж она-то не поверила, что корь смертельная болезнь.

И что сегодня было на самом деле? Зачем всё это было нужно? Непонятные происшествия, гавканье Грюма, Скримджер. Вместо допроса какой-то фарс. Если здесь была Рита Скитер, то она наверняка связала бы факт побега со мной. Мол, с Пожирателями заодно. Ну, Альбус, что же ты такой противный?


	10. Страдания Люциуса Малфоя

Когда Люциус не пришёл на следующий день в офис, я не удивилась. Если он заразился, то должна пройти минимум неделя, чтобы взрослый переболел неприятной болезнью. Учитывая, что он маг, да ещё чистокровный, то для него вообще проблемы не должно быть. За Драко я почти не волновалась. Наверняка есть зелья от такой болячки.

Прошло две недели, и я выслала сову. Мне пришлось разбираться в финансовых вопросах. Ладно, худо-бедно справилась. Сова как сгинула. Пора было беспокоиться, и я написала письмо, что пусть не ждёт смерти и даст о себе знать. Молчание. Когда в меня вцепились гоблины, а я не понимала, что они хотят, я попыталась связаться с Люциусом через камин. Такое впечатление, что Малфой-мэнор был разрушен. Я написала Нарциссе. Ноль внимания. Я рискнула подойти в Министерство, знает ли кто, что с Малфоем, или знает того, кто знает.

Артур обрадовался теплым булочкам, которые я купила в в ближайшей пекарне. Поспрашивала его, и кого он знает, чтобы спросить. Никто и ничего не знал.

Тут меня охватил страх. Неужели все умерли? Я попыталась аппарировать рядом с мэнором, но меня так шарахнуло, что потом лихорадило два часа. Остался последний вариант: добраться на автомобиле. Я зашла в маггловскую аптеку и обеспечила им месячную прибыль за одну покупку. Мало ли что. Зелья — это хорошо, но я их не знала. Северуса брать с собой не стоило. Он тоже мог заболеть и притащить потом ветрянку в Хогвартс. Маггловские же лекарства простые, и прекрасно усваиваются даже детьми.

На рассвете я разбудила Артура и сообщила, что еду к Малфоям. Сколько я там пробуду, я не знаю, пришлю Патронуса. Велела присмотреть за детьми, и, не слушая никаких возражений, села в машину и уехала.

Из дому прихватила воды, термос с кофе и ветчину с хлебом. Вдруг Малфой-мэнор сгорел дотла, а никто и не почесался? Вдруг мне в одиночку придется разбирать руины? Вдруг трупы надо будет хоронить? Копать могилу на голодный желудок как-то глупо, так хоть будет чем подкрепиться… Тьфу ты, вот ведь какая дрянь в голову лезет!

Приехала в Уилтшир к обеду и еще целый час промоталась по проселочным дорогам. Карта показывала место нахождения Мэнора, но я не смогла проникнуть на его территорию и ездила кругами. Заглушив мотор, я призадумалась о том, как можно попасть в заражённый особняк. Если там все больные, то есть смысл взять лекарства и договориться с домом? Многие поколения Малфоев проживали в нем, может, дом стал полуразумным?

Догадки, но рискнуть стоило. Всё-таки было жалко и Драко, и Нарциссу, и Люциуса. Такое впечатление, что от них всем требовались только деньги, а позаботиться о них самих некому. В общем, взяла, я сумку с лекарствами и двинулась по едва видимой дороге.

— Эй, ребята, я собралась спасать вашего хозяина, вы же не тронете меня? — спросила я у кустов, которые вздумали перейти мне дорогу.

— Спасать хозяина, спасать хозяина, — пронёсся шепот, совершенно не похожий на шелест листьев под ногами.

Мне не почудилось, потому что зелёная живность легко пропустила меня. Появились качающиеся ворота.

— Открывайте, уважаемые стражи, будем спасать лорда Малфоя, чем бы он ни занимался.

Ворота со скрипом открылись. Понятно, как нужно действовать, чтобы договориться с недружественной охраной замка. Потихоньку я подошла к дому. Цел. Стоит. Открываю входную дверь. Не заперта. Иду коридорами. Тишина, и я боюсь кричать. Вдруг призраки здесь водятся? Местные Малфои с картин смотрят, но ничего не говорят. Попыталась позвать эльфов. Молчание. Мне стало совсем страшно. Толкаю ближайшую дверь.

— Фух, Малфой, разве можно так пугать? Я чуть не умерла от страха. Что случилось?

Меня бы разобрал смех, если бы не было так грустно.Его сиятельство лорд Малфой был небрит, нечесан, худ и пьян. А ещё в красных пятнышках. От кончиков ушей до пяток. Я видела со своего места, что он был без ботинок и носков.

В кабинете был ужасный бардак. С полок все книги попадали на пол. Книги лежали везде, на полу, столе, подоконнике, шкафах и на диване. Кроме них, стояли бутылки в несметном количестве. Такое впечатление, что здесь только пили и читали. Вино, коньяк, виски. Что происходит?

— Люциус, проснись! — прошипела я. — Тёмный лорд вернулся!

— Тёмный лорд? — пьяно икнул Люциус, обдав меня мощным перегаром. — Он всё-таки вернулся?

— Люциус-с-с, мой скользкий друг, — проговорила я замогильным голосом.

Малфой вскочил с кресла, как ужаленный, замер и вытаращился на меня.

— А, это ты, Молли? — выдохнул он, снова заваливаясь в кресло. — А где Лорд?

— Его съели. Шутка.

— Шутка? А как его возродить, ты случайно не знаешь? Мы семь раз вызывали его. Поверишь?

— Вызывали? И кто это «мы»?

— Долохов, — спокойно ответил Малфой. — Он самый могущественный некромант в мире. Русские ох как сильны! Семь раз Антонин его вызывал, а Тёмного лорда нету. Вообще.

— Конечно, нету, — не сдержалась я. — Его же надо собирать из крестражей.

— Крестражей? Белла думала об этом. Но никто не знает, где их взять.

— Серьёзно? — ехидно спросила я. — Дневник Риддла на что? Он же у тебя находится в библиотеке. А Белла — дура, потому что Том дал ей на хранение чашу Хельги Хаффлпаф. Ещё один в Хогвартсе, в Выручай-комнате, там где все спрятано. Это диадема Ровены Райвенкло.

— Помедленнее, я записываю.

Черт побери, он записывает! И ничему не удивляется. Даже тому, что я здесь!

— Ещё кольцо в доме Гонтов, где жила его мать.

— Чья мать?

— Тёмного лорда.

— Это всё?

— Нет. Медальон Слизерина в каморке у Кричера на площади Гриммо, двенадцать. В доме Блэков.

— Блэк! — вдруг заорал Люциус. — Хоть на что-то ты сгодишься! Всё? — вдруг нормальным голосом спросил он.

— Змея в Албанских лесах. И дух неприкаянный.

— Дух вызывать надо. Пойду всех позову.

Малфой встал и качнулся. Видимо, еще не протрезвел.

— Подожди, я сейчас.

Из-под книг достал палочку и наколдовал Патронус.

— Белла, солнышко, иди сюда, и всех зови, — ласково позвал Люц.

На его зов прискакала призрачная коза.

— Люциус, котик, ПОШЁЛ НА ХРЕН!!! — проорала она голосом Белатриссы.

— Люц, ты что-то нашёл? — спросил крот зычным голосом.

— Мы сейчас придём, — сказали хором два варана мужскими голосами.

— Что-то случилось? — спросила стрекоза.

— Люциус, может, ты объяснишь, что происходит? Чьи это Патронусы? Почему ты не отвечал? Я думала, что ты умер!

— Мы все думали, что умрём.

— Да кто это «мы»?

— Вот, обернись.

Честно, если бы мне не было так паршиво, то я бы расхохоталась. В дверях столпились сбежавшие Пожиратели. Вся честная компания. Я выхватила облик Беллатрикс, которая была полностью седой, потом поочередно узнала почти всех. А вот знаменитый хулиган Сириус Блэк.

— Сириус, но ты-то почему здесь? — простонала я.

Блэк виновато потоптался, пряча взгляд.

— Все побежали, и я побежал.

— Блэк, ты идиот.

— Ага…

Убедившись, что никто меня убивать не собирается, я облегченно выдохнула.

— Красавцы, — улыбнулась я. — Давайте-ка я буду вас лечить. Подходи по одному!

И схватила сумку.

* * *

Когда Пожиратели из красной крапинки стали в зелёную крапинку, запили таблетки парацетамола водой, проглотили черный уголь и прополоскали горло, а Яксли я ещё закапала глаза, они поверили, что выздоравливают, и рассказали свои злоключения. Малфой, выпивший двойную дозу Антипохмельного, угрюмо молчал.

Всё началось с Азкабана. Долохов рыл подкоп, а Блэк выл на Луну. Подкоп привёл Долохова в комнату охранников, и с большими предосторожностями он выкрал одну волшебную палочку. Блэка же было не заткнуть, он начал гавкать, и Долохов его оглушил. Так и тащил тушку пса на себе. Когда компания освобождённых Пожирателей подошла к побережью, они увидели корабль, летевший на всех парусах прямо на них. Кажется, он был готов разбиться о скалы Азкабана, но Долохов своей палочкой остановил катастрофу. Во всяком случае, он так думал. Поднялись на борт, и корабль ринулся вперёд. Пожиратели радовались, что получилось всё просто, но не сообразили, что не так, и почему их не преследовали дементоры. Только когда они оказались в открытом море, беглецы обнаружили, что на судне нет ни одного члена команды. Капитан тоже отсутствовал. На шлюпке Яксли прочитал название корабля, и всей компании захотелось обратно в Азкабан. «Летучий Голландец»! Именно в ту ночь, когда «Летучий Голландец» пересекал пролив, разыгралась свирепая буря, а они, сбившись в кучу, молились и проклинали неизвестных богов, поседела Белла. После бури наступил полный штиль, и они три дня без воды и еды просто дрейфовали по воле волн. Долохов, как самый крепкий из всех, взобрался на мачту и пас горизонт. На закате четвертого дня, он увидел кромку земли, заорал, что ему всё равно, где помирать, и кинулся в воду. Пёс Блэк — за ним. Следом Белла. Лестрейнджи за Беллой. В общем никто не остался, и спустя час вся шайка вплавь достигла земли.

К своему разочарованию, достигнув берега, бедолаги обнаружили, что они в Британии. Мотало их черт-те сколько времени, и всё равно, они приплыли к родному берегу. Посовещавшись, решили отправиться к Малфою. Люциус, считая, что раз он все равно не жилец, позволил им жить в мэноре. Нарцисса не собиралась мириться с незваными гостями, прихватила Драко и улизнула во Францию. Между тем, когда их всех обсыпало, Пожиратели решили устроить поминки по самим себе. Вино и виски лилось рекой. У Яксли получилось какое-то затмение, и он начал бормотать всякий вздор, переживая галлюцинации. Когда же у всех разболелись головы, они выпили все зелья, которые только были в доме. Белла стала температурить, она дымилась в буквальном смысле слова и заперлась в бассейне, боясь устроить пожар. Вскоре свалился Долохов, а у Яксли чуть не вытекли глаза. Они поверили, что им крышка. Кому пришла в голову мысль, что нужно воскресить Тёмного лорда, неизвестно. Кажется, все они бредили.

Когда Блэк вмешался в пьяный разговор и стал орать, что они подлые Пожиратели, и он сейчас пойдет заложит их всех до единого в Аврорат, то его скрутили и бросили в темницу, располагавшуюся в подвале Малфой-мэнора. Однако, с пьяных глаз перепутали и заперли Блэка в винном погребе, отчего коллекции вин Люциуса был нанесен невосполнимый урон. Долохову нужна была жертва для обряда, и все семь раз Блэк был на волосок от смерти. Но боги и духи не приняли жертву, от которой разило, как от винной бочки, и Пожиратели расстроились. Как же расстроился Малфой, знал только он сам. Он лично кормил ораву взрослых больных, потому что домовики шарахались от них, и мечтал о том, что здесь будет обитать самый вменяемый человек из всего их, с позволения сказать, общества. Кроме того, что сбежала его семья, павлины облезли, винный погреб был разграблен, библиотека разрушена, домовики разбежались, его неземная красота пострадала от струпьев ветряной оспы. И всё это случилось за какие-то две недели!

К счастью, он укрепил антиаппарационный щит и заблокировал каминную сеть, чтобы никто в мэнор не пробрался. Пожиратели были в розыске, и нужно было обезопасить свой дом и себя самого.

Но теперь у них была я. И, кажется, вместо главаря. Даже Блэк признал мой авторитет, будучи первым вылечившимся. Особенно Пожиратели зауважали меня, когда я сказала, что теперь у них иммунитет.  
Дав инструкции, как жить и что делать дальше, я уехала домой. Ветчину съел Малфой. Потому что кладовые мэнора тоже были пусты.

Дел было много, но я хоть больше не волновалась. Дети росли, бизнес налаживался, газеты затихли, Малфой пришёл в себя и начал улыбаться. Красные и зелёные крапинки сошли, он отъелся, похорошел и занялся привычными делами. Я находилась в счастливом неведении о планах Пожирателей.

Приближалось Рождество. Я отметила, что Перси уже совсем большой, и Гарри будет очень скучать по любимому брату, когда тот уедет в Хогвартс. Смышлёный Рон радовал мать, запоем читая книги. Джинни была боевой девчонкой и обожала летать на метле. Я не велела ей взлетать выше сиреневых кустов, она слушалась, и я успокоилась.  
На Рождество вся семья была в сборе. Приехали старшенькие, и сразу в доме стало шумно и весело. Настоящий дом полная чаша. Я вздохнула украдкой. На душе было немного тоскливо, но не хотелось портить домочадцам веселье.

Утром тридцать первого декабря прилетела сова от Люциуса. «Молли, прошу тебя к пяти вечера прибыть в Малфой-мэнор. Камин открыт». «Люциус, ты с ума сошел?! На Новый год? Ладно, буду. Уделю тебе два часа».

К счастью, собиралась я недолго. Прибыла даже немного раньше. Меня никто не встретил, видимо, домовиков ещё не вернули. Прошла по коридору и нашла тот самый кабинет, где встретила в первый раз хозяина дома. Возле книжного шкафа, спиной ко мне стоял незнакомый мужчина. Какая осанка! А длинные ноги! И одет, как лорд. Ишь ты, привидения в мэноре и те гламурные! Однако, морок надо развеять, чтоб не подслушивал и не подглядывал. Я подкралась ближе, размахнулась и с криком: «Исчезни!» треснула его по заднице. Внезапно вместо пустоты под моей ладонью оказалась упругая плоть и…

Мужчина с воплем отскочил от книг и схватился за ушибленное место. Зло и надменно уставился он на меня.

Ноги у меня подкосились и я плюхнулась на ковер.

На меня смотрел воскресший Тёмный лорд Волдеморт. Рассерженный и смущённый. Милый. Мой.


	11. Грустная

Пожиратели чинно сидели за столом, когда зашел Волдеморт, и я следом. Они заулыбались, а Долохов дал пять. Я похлопала его по плечу, рассудив, что могу лишиться пальцев в мощном захвате рук.

Осталось одно место за столом — напротив Волдеморта. Я села.

— С днём рождения, Том. Извини, что без подарка. Не знала, что тебя возродили.

На лицах Пожирателей застыл шок, а Тёмный лорд кинул на меня самый убийственный взгляд из своего арсенала. Первой очнулась Белла.

— Мой лорд, у вас сегодня день рождения? Почему я не знаю?

— Мы тоже не знали.

— Зато знает Молли Уизли, ко всем бочкам затычка, — не удержался Малфой.

Упс, прокололась. И что теперь делать?

— Тридцать первое декабря — единственный день в году, когда милорд не раздаёт во все стороны Круцио, — ответила я.

Кажется, гроза миновала, потому что Пожиратели задумались о том, как прошёл сегодняшний день, а Волдеморт благосклонно кивнул.

— Прости, Темнейшество, теперь я понял, почему вы были со мной терпеливы, — сказал Долохов.

Волдеморт вздохнул.

— Зачем, скажи на милость, вы использовали для возрождения ВСЕ крестражи? Можно было же использовать один.

— Кто же знал, — оправдывался Долохов, — мы хотели как лучше.

— Зато ты нормальный человек, а не змееподобный крокодил, — добавила я, чем только разожгла сильнее некую дискуссию, продолжавшуюся несколько недель.

— Я что говорила! — не выдержала Белла. — Змея не просто так!

Тут все разом загомонили, и Волдеморт гаркнул:

— Тихо! Лучше скажи, Молли Уизли, откуда ты узнала о крестражах?

— От Дамблдора, — быстро ответила я. Вот тебе, старый хрыч!

Выражение лица Волдеморта было непередаваемым.

— И ты спокойно предаешь дело Света? Ты же член Ордена Феникса, Молли.

— Дамблдор — борец Света? — иронично спросила я. — Не смешите меня. А Орден Феникса забирал больше половины доходов моей семьи, пока я не взбунтовалась. Мне дети важнее амбиций старого маразматика.

Волдеморт расхохотался. Как по сигналу, появились блюда, и дорогие приглашенные попытались поесть. Я же пила воду, потому что обугленная тушка курицы, кривой торт и ядовито-зеленый соус для салата не вызывали аппетита.

— Люциус, когда вернутся твои домовики? — спросила я.

— Один вернулся, — вздохнул Малфой, — но он не справляется.

— Я заметила. Добби?

— Да, — ещё тяжелей вздохнул Люциус.

Волдеморт вяло ковырял вилкой обугленный окорочок. Пожиратели с каменными лицами следовали его примеру. Я не выдержала и позвала своего домовика.

— Упырь!

— Да, хозяйка!

— Принеси одну готовую индейку, пару пирогов с почками, запеченную оленью ногу, перепелиные яйца и пудинг.

Домовик кивнул и щёлкнул пальцами. Ужасная еда исчезла, и стол наполнился различными деликатесами. Пожиратели обрадовались. Чёрт, даже Волдеморт оживился и, кажется, улыбнулся.

Остальное время ужина прошло намного веселее. Ровно в семь я встала и откланялась. Меня ждали дети.

Я успела вовремя. Детки как раз садились за стол. Домовики доставали блюда с едой и ставили на стол. У Малфоя я пила только воду, поэтому положила себе крылышко индейки. Артур пристально на меня посмотрел, но ничего не спрашивал.

Время после Нового года полетело вскачь. Успевай в мастерской покрутиться, за детьми присмотреть, проконтролировать домовиков, в банк смотаться… Кроме того, Артур взялся отремонтировать последние две комнаты, оставшиеся без отделки и мебели. В них не было нужды, но он решил доделать всё до конца.

Четырнадцатого февраля Артур сделал мне сюрприз. После беготни целый день вечером меня ждали торт и свечи. Я протянула ноги к огню в камине, желая заснуть как минимум на неделю. Он схватил меня в охапку и стал целовать. Я сжалась, его поцелуи были слюнявые, но сразу же попыталась расслабиться, чтобы получить удовольствие. На периферии сознания уже мелькали мысли, как назвать ребёнка и на какой факультет он попадёт. Артур разжал объятия, почувствовав моё напряжение, и неправильно его истолковал. В его руках появилась волшебная палочка.

— Где Молли? Где ты держишь оборотное? Какие секреты Ордена хочешь выведать?

— Артур, ты с ума сошел? Какое оборотное? Я в зельях ничего не смыслю! — как можно тише говорила я, не желая разбудить детей.

— Ты не моя жена. Молли давно бы кричала и била посуду.

— Я изменилась. И говори потише.

— Молчать!

Он попытался схватить меня за волосы, но я увернулась.

— Инкарцеро!

Меня опутали веревки. Артур кинул летучий порох в камин и позвал:

— Альбус, ты мне нужен. И захвати Веритасерум!

Я засмеялась. Чушь! Что у меня можно узнать? Сколько я трачу на прическу?

Альбус переступил каминную решётку и уставился на меня.

— Артур, спроси, что известно только вам двоим.

— Как я зову Молли, когда… Когда мы вдвоём.

— Моллипусенька, — пожала я плечами.

— Как звали книззла, которого тебе подарила сестра?

— У меня нет сестёр, были братья-близнецы. Гидеон и Фабиан. И книззла никакого у меня не было.

— Как мы поженились? — спросил Артур.

Я ответить не успела, как у мужа, внезапно сошедшего с ума, появилась идея. Он побежал в спальню и принёс шкатулку.

— Здесь находятся наши обручальные кольца. Давайте посмотрим!

У Артура вырвался вопль, когда заглянул в шкатулку. Он вытащил два кольца. Одно было черным, второе — каким-то позеленевшим. Да ведь кольца-то медные! «Вот, даже на золотое колечко для жены денег не нашел, жлоб», — мелькнула у меня мысль.

— И что это значит? — спросил Альбус устало.

— Черный цвет означает, что Молли полюбила другого. Но это… Это невозможно!

— И как звучали ваши брачные клятвы? — мягко спросил Дамблдор.

— Мы поклялись, что будем вместе, пока горит пламя нашей любви, — горестно ответил Артур, не подозревая, что дал мне в руки замечательный козырь.

— Ну, — объяснил догадливый Альбус.

— Неправда! — заорал Артур. — Молли бы никогда не разлюбила меня! И вообще, это не Молли! Давайте дадим ей Сыворотку правды и всё узнаем.

Альбус пристально взглянул мне в глаза. Я ощутила лёгкую щекотку, но в голове было пусто.

— Артур, это Молли, — тихо сказал Альбус. — Она действительно кого-то любит, но я не могу прочитать ни одной ее мысли.

Мышцы затекли, и я попыталась размять руки.

— Можно меня развязать, наконец? — ядовито поинтересовалась я. — Я думаю, в ромашку «любит-не любит» я смогу поиграть и с развязанными руками.

— Но магические браки…

— У нас не магический брак, — отрезала я.

— Это Магнус Нотт? — уныло спросил Артур, не слушая мои слова. — Твой отец хотел тебя выдать за него замуж.

— Неважно, — фыркнула я. — Главное, что всё остаётся по-прежнему.

— Ничего по прежнему не будет! — заорал Артур. — Ты мне изменяешь! Сколько раз ты с ним встречалась? Каков он в постели? Наверняка раз пять на ночь, в то время как я…

— Силенцио! — произнесла я. — Спишь в новой комнате на кушетке. Пока я тебя не прощу.

Злость Артура настолько велика, что сбросил чары практически мгновенно.

— Это ты будешь там спать. Шлюха!

Я послала в перекошенную физиономию Артура Летучемышиный сглаз и пошла спать. Оскорбление я терпеть была не намерена.

Не раздумывая ни дня, на утро я собралась в Министерство магии оформить развод. Чтобы дело не тянулось полгода, заглянула на огонёк к Батильде Бэгшот. Мы стали довольно близкими приятельницами, и старушка была довольна, что я навестила её. Чашка мятного чая примирила меня с действительностью, и я постаралась деликатно объяснить причину визита.

— Ох уж эта молодежь, — хихикнула Батильда. — Максималисты. Видят только чёрное и белое.

Я тяжко вздохнула, помешивая горячий чай.

— Вы мне поможете, Батильда?

— Конечно! — оживилась старушка. И тихо спросила: — И не хочешь помириться? У вас же семеро детей!

— Восемь, — поправила я. — Нет, не хочу.

— Твой… избранник достоин любви?

— Понятия не имею, — устало ответила я. — Он заносчив, высокомерен и думает только о себе. Но он здесь не при чем. К тому же, я не очень рассчитываю, что мы будем вместе.

— Но Артур…

— Артур сошёл с ума. Теперь он будет в каждом человеке видеть соперника. Мне не нужны истерики и приступы бешенства ревнивца-мужа. Для меня главное в доме спокойствие.

— Уговорила, — сказала Батильда. — Постараюсь сделать всё, что могу.

Артур вечером домой не пришел. Ну и ладно. У меня слишком много дел, чтобы рыдать о происшедшем.

Планы неожиданно поменялись. Малфой потребовал, чтобы я отдохнула недельку. Он угадал, если бы он предложил месяц, то я никуда бы не пошла. Поэтому я осталась дома и принялась за уборку бывшей супружеской спальни. Физическая работа шла мне на пользу, и вскоре у дверей стояли мешки с разным хламом. В мусор отправились старая заношенная одежда, пара ботинок, статуэтки с отбитыми головами и руками, маленькие коробки. Нашла несколько старых волшебных палочек, два галлеона и копилку с кнатами и сиклями.

Мне понравилась коллекция флаконов, спрятанная в бюро. Их было десять штук. Семь были пусты, два полные. Содержимое еще одного выделялось резким запахом. Я подумала, что коллекция специй во флаконах будет прекрасным украшением на кухне.

— Упырь, ты знаешь, что это? — спросила я домовика, помогавшего мне.

Домовик мечтательно улыбнулся.

— Конечно, знаю и всё хорошо помню! Каждый флакон — это целое событие. Благодаря первому флакону появился наследник Уильям Уизли. Второй — это Чарльз Уизли. Третий — это Персиваль. Самое крепкое зелье потенции — четвертое, потому что появились близнецы.

Я слушала домовика, разинув рот от удивления. Ничего себе! Артур был импотентом?!

— Одно отличается, — подумала я вслух.

— Это зелье вражды, — объяснил бесхитростный эльф. — Старик с колокольчиками в бороде говорил, что его нужно выпить в последнюю очередь.

Вот это новости. То есть мне заделать детей и потом бросить? Но зачем? Какой в этом смысл? И при чём тут Дамблдор?

Я не успела обдумать новую неприятность, как как зазвонили колокольчики на входной двери. Кто там ещё?

Я пошла открывать. За дверью стоял незнакомец лет шестидесяти, высокий, стройный с рыжими волосами и бородкой, со вкусом одетый. В руках держал трость.

Какую-то минуту он удивленно разглядывал меня и наконец произнёс:

— Молли, ты очень изменилась, пока я тебя не видел. Пригласишь отца на чашечку чая?


	12. Гости бывают разные

Гордон Пруэтт летящей походкой прошел в гостиную. Пока я готовила чай, отец осмотрелся и заявил:

— Ты научилась хозяйничать. Как поживают дети?

Пока рассказывала, чайник закипел, и я заварила самую любимую смесь чая — чёрный с зелёным и с щепоткой жасмина. Молоко закончилось, надо послать эльфов за покупками.

— Помнишь, какой чай любит твой отец, — похвалил он меня.

Я пожала плечами. Инстинкты работали сами собой, и, я подозреваю, что умею намного больше и лучше, чем раньше.

— Так что ты хотел, отец? — вежливо спросила я. — За столько лет я отвыкла от родительской заботы, и мне хотелось бы знать, зачем ты пришёл.

— Кхм, — кашлянул отец. — Я пришёл мириться.

 — Ну, что ты, папа, я давно тебя простила. И что же дальше?

Я не знала о конфликте с отцом и решила сразу же наладить отношения, чтобы приобрести как можно больше союзников и защитников для своих детей.

— Ну-у, ты бы могла вернуться в замок. С детьми.

— Спасибо, папа! Лучше сам в гости приходи. Дети привыкли к «Норе». А вот пасхальные каникулы мы проведем в Пруэтт-холле с удовольствием!

Долгую минуту отец молчал.

— Так какого Мерлина я готовил целую речь, если ты сразу согласилась? — улыбнулся отец. — Вот и приду. Завтра.

Довольный папенька покинул дом. Не прошло и получаса, как снова зазвонили в дверь.

— Альбус, — вздохнула я обречённо. — Что на этот раз?

Непрошеный гость только открыл рот, как сзади раздались голоса. Это с прогулки вернулись дети. Под присмотром эльфов они катались на коньках на озерце, расположенном недалеко от дома. Пришли раскрасневшиеся и довольные. Пол мгновенно стал грязный и мокрый. Невербальное Эванеско — и пол сразу засиял чистотой.

— Переодеться, мыть руки и за стол, — скомандовала я.

Альбусу пришлось сократить речь, потому что я отвлекалась на детей. Он знал, что я переживаю трудные времена, и готов помочь. Что ему нужно? Ничего, только лояльность Светлой стороне. Он готов закрыть глаза на мое сотрудничество с известным Пожирателем смерти и предоставить льготы. Какие? Для сироты Гарри Поттера создан счёт, на который все желающие волшебники перечисляют деньги. Кроме того, министерское пособие на сироту, и сам банковский счёт Поттеров, с которого опекуну можно брать определённую сумму. Немаленькую. Ещё на собственных детей хватит.

По какому-то наитию я не спорила с директором Хогвартса. Думал, что я откажусь или соглашусь? Мне было интересно, какой ответ он ожидал.

— Хорошо, Альбус, я услышала тебя.

На лице директора явственно проступило удивление. Видимо, не ожидал такой дипломатичности. И не уходил. Дети же проголодались, пришлось кормить и настырного гостя. После сытного обеда дети разбрелись по дому, а Гарри, Рон и Джинни отправились подремать часик.

Альбус ушёл нескоро, а я разозлилась. На Артура, не желавшего помогать детям, на отца, который пришёл мириться только после ухода мужа, на Альбуса, плетущего интриги, на свою жизнь, которая совершила новый поворот. Поэтому, когда прибежал Перси со своими проблемами, я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не накричать на ни в чем не повинного ребенка.

В руках Перси держал белую крысу.

— Что это? — грозно спросила я.

— Мой фамильяр, — робко ответил сын.

— Где ты его взял? — допытывалась я.

— Директор Дамблдор подарил, — сказал Перси. — Он сказал, что сейчас зима, и звери болеют и умирают от холода. Попросил позаботиться о крысе. Это мальчик.

— Ясно, — угрюмо пробормотала я. — В клетку его!

Перси не хотел запирать крысу в клетку, но я настояла. Перед этим полюбовалась на здоровые яйца крысюка, посмотрела на зубы и потрогала лапку без одного пальца. Трансфигурировала клетку из кастрюли.

— Здоровая твоя крыса, — констатировала я. — А теперь смотри.

Я увеличила клетку в пятнадцать раз, вместе с ней росла и крыса.

— Гоменум Ревелио! Ступефай! Петрификус Тоталус! Инканцеро!

Заклинания произносила быстро, чтоб крыс не сбежал. Питер Петтигрю был обездвижен и связан. Я же была зла. Подошла к камину и вызвала Малфой-мэнор.

— Мне нужен Сириус Блэк и немедленно!

Через минуту мой камин переступил Волдеморт. Сириуса он вел на крепком поводке.

— Что случилось, Молли? Зачем тебе нужен этот прихвостень Дамблдора?

— На кухню зайдите и полюбуйтесь, — миролюбиво ответила я.

Перси дрожал от страха. Конечно, увидеть связанного и мычащего человека вместо маленькой крысы было для него большим стрессом.

Когда на пороге кухни появился Блэк, Питер стал вырываться. Но присутствие Тёмного лорда ввело его в состояние глубочайшего удивления.

Сириус и Волдеморт одновременно оскалились, сразу став похожими друг на друга.

— Мой Лорд, — пролепетал Петтигрю, — вы ли это? Сириус, как я рад тебя видеть.

— Вы Волдеморт? — спросил Перси. — Вы меня не убьете, а?

— Что ты говоришь такое, малыш, я не убиваю детей, — миролюбиво ответил Том.

— Но моего брата вы же хотели убить, — дрожа от страха, продолжал Перси. — Гарри.

— Что??? — крикнул Сириус. — Гарри живёт здесь? Гарри Поттер?!

— Сириус, прекрати орать, ты пугаешь ребенка!

Перси чуть не падал в обморок. Я схватила его за плечи и усадила в кресло в гостиной.

— Ни Гарри, ни Питер никуда не денутся. Посмотрели? Все, теперь идите домой!

Сириус уходить не хотел, лишь натянутый поводок и многозначительный взгляд Волдеморта заставили его уйти из дома, где происходило слишком много событий.

* * *

Следующий день был не менее насыщенным. Отец пришёл к завтраку и выложил подарки. В пакетах были сладости, детские метлы, тёплые мантии и разные книги.

— Я не знал, что подарить внукам, поэтому принёс то, что посчитал самым простым и нужным. В следующий раз сообщи, что вам нужно, и я помогу с финансовыми вопросами.

— Спасибо, — сердечно поблагодарила я отца.

Дедушка пообщался с детьми, Фред и Джордж вызвали у него слёзы умиления, а Гарри крепко его обнял. Наша единственная девочка получила в подарок пару миленьких серёжек с бриллиантами и сразу захотела их надеть. Мальчишки внимательно посмотрели, как я произношу колющее заклинание и вдеваю сережки в уши дочке.

— Я красивая? — лукаво улыбнулась Джинни.

— Самая лучшая! — наперебой загалдели братья.

Отец удовлетворённо хмыкнул и попрощался. У него было много дел, но обещал навещать нас каждую неделю.

В полдень явился Блэк. Снова на цепи. Волдеморт был сегодня более благодушен и после моей просьбы освободил своего заключённого, чтобы не смущать детей.

Перси уже справился со своим страхом и безбоязненно спрашивал Волдеморта о фамильярах. Сын был обижен на Альбуса за его вероломство, что подсунул ему ненастоящую зверушку. Я отправила Петтигрю в свободную комнату на чердаке. Сбегать он почему-то не собирался.

Блэк же тоже пришёл с подарком. Взрослую метлу для семилетнего Гарри.

— А нам что вы принесли? — спросил Рон.

— Ну, я — крёстный отец Гарри, а вы… — смутился Блэк и, не желая отвечать на простые детские вопросы, обернулся собакой. Дети, завизжав от восторга, набросились всей кучей на животное.

Волдеморт только усмехнулся. Он сидел рядом со мной и, кажется, не планировал захват власти в Британии, потому что был расслаблен и спокоен. Неужели возрождение сразу со всех крестражей подействовало благотворно? Да и сумасшествия не наблюдалось. Я тихо сидела рядом с ним, не подозревая, что между нами скоро вспыхнет настоящая война.

Ещё одни гости ушли. Через час явился через дверь Северус Снейп и принёс ящичек с зельями.

— Здесь Костерост, Перечное, Кровевостанавливающее, Зелье Сна-без-сновидений, детская и взрослая порция, мазь от ожогов, настойка растопырника и ещё кое -что. И вот ещё, — он достал стопку фотографий, перевязанную ленточкой. — Передашь Гарри.

— Очень мило. Сколько я тебе должна за зелья?

— Пустое, — отмахнулся Северус. — Главное, чтобы мальчишка был здоров и счастлив. Я верю, что ты справишься с его воспитанием.

Он не сидел с детьми, видимо, его достали дети в Хогвартсе, и сразу же ушёл. Но, похоже, сегодня у меня был приёмный день, потому что пришёл Дамблдор. И не один, а с Люпином.

— Здравствуй, Молли. Я с подарком для Гарри пришёл. Позови его, пожалуйста.

— Упырь! — позвала я.

— Да, любимая хозяйка, — появился домовой эльф.

— Позови Гарри, — попросила я.

Альбус смотрел на эльфа с плохо скрываемой враждебностью.

— Откуда у тебя эльф?

— Одного я купила, второй жил на чердаке.

— У тебя их два? — удивился Дамблдор.

— Мне бы и третий не помешал, — невозмутимо ответила я.

Между тем Люпин принюхивался и, пробормотав что-то вроде «не может быть», встал.

— Можно мне помыть руки? — спросил он.

— Сидеть! — рявкнула я.

Подошёл Гарри. Альбус показал на цепочке ключ и рассказал, для чего он нужен, и чтобы никому он про него не рассказывал и не хвастался. Конечно, Альбус преследовал свои цели, и эффект должен быть получиться обратным, чтобы братья завидовали Гарри.

— Отдайте его маме, сэр, — последовал детский ответ, — я ещё не знаю, как распоряжаться деньгами.

Альбус скрипнул зубами. Взволнованный Люпин пытался встать и пройтись, но мой взгляд держал его на месте. Прибежал Перси.

— Ма, Питер есть хочет, а попросить стесняется.

— Питер? — воскликнул Люпин.

Я взяла поднос, поставила две тарелки, одну с овсянкой, вторую с беконом, чай без молока, и отправила ребёнка наверх. Люпин не выдержал и пошёл за ним. Альбус сверлил меня недовольным взглядом.

— Вот Гарри обрадуется, — с облегчением сказала я, — крестный будет его навещать. Альбус, неужели я бы не проверила крысу на анимагию? Вот и узнала несколько секретов.

Альбус о чём-то размышлял и посматривал на меня с опаской. Что бы он обо мне не думал, я не собираюсь угождать ему и, если получится, попробую разрушить его планы.

Дамблдор и Люпин ушли, и я сделала то, что сделать было давно пора. Я убрала желание и намерение из собственных охранных чар и закрыла доступ всем нежелательным лицам. Из «старой компании» вхож остался только Снейп. Из деловых партнёров, естественно, Малфой, который имел привилегии Хранителя и мог своей волей перекрыть весь доступ, из личных привязанностей — сам Том Риддл. Поразмыслив, установила антисовиную защиту и попробовала заключить вокруг дома антиаппарационный щит в сферу. Черта с два они меня теперь найдут! Ну, а работа не пропадёт, у меня дело на мази, и всё идёт по давно расписанному плану.

Немного увеличился счёт в банке, но я ожидала двойные расходы — в сентябре в Хогвартс шли Фред и Джордж. Я помнила по рассказам Элис, внучки в моей прежней жизни, которая уже казалась сном, какими предприимчивыми озорниками они были в школе, и ожидала неприятностей. К тому же Дамблдор вряд ли давал бы им поблажек, уж слишком много планов я расстроила этому интригану.

В общем, скучать не приходилось. Незаметно подкралась весна. Казалось, ничто не нарушит размеренный темп жизни, который установился в нашем доме. Каково же было мое удивление, когда в первый день Пасхальных каникул из камина вывалился весь в саже Его Темнейшество лорд Волдеморт. Очень-очень пьяный и очень-очень злой.

— Это ты виновата! — обвиняющим тоном заявил он.

Он дотащился до дивана и уснул. Что произошло? Об этом можно было узнать не раньше его пробуждения. Я укрыла его пледом и отправилась разнимать Фреда, Гарри, Джорджа и Рона. Джинни била кулачками всех четверых по спинам. Я разогнала драчунов и, раздав по потрепанному томику с рецептами зелий, приказала выучить очередные двадцать. Младшие отправились помогать на кухне.

Очевидно, что к началу учебы в Хогвартсе Фред и Джордж будут знать теорию Зельеварения за все семь курсов, а Гарри и Рон станут превосходными поварами или чародеями.


	13. Хроноворот событий

Волдеморт решил собрать не только свою старую гвардию Пожирателей, но и великанов, вампиров, оборотней и дементоров. Беглецы Азкабана пытались уговорить его не спешить, потому что Дамблдор был ещё силён и твёрдо сидел в кресле Председателя Визенгамота. Волдеморт послушал их, но сделал по-своему. Дал задание Долохову, Беллатрикс и Яксли. Несмотря на то, что после заключения и ветрянки они едва отьелись и пришли в себя, Тёмный лорд поручил им распространять слухи о своём возвращении. Это совпадало с планами Дамблдора, и слухи из Лютного достигли ушей журналистов. Неопределенность формулировок слухов напугали Министра магии больше, чем если бы Волдеморт явился собственной персоной на Косой аллее. Одно дело, когда говорит старый маразматик Дамблдор, а тут сразу десяток человек — аптекарь Малпеппер, трактирщик «Дырявого котла» Том, эсквайр Флориш, мадам Леонардия, хозяйка борделя «Красный фонарь», начальник стражи Азкабана и ещё парочка сомнительных личностей — утверждали, что видели не только Пожирателей и Волдеморта, но и ужасных тёмных созданий. Что было из этого правдой, неизвестно, но из-за слухов поднялась паника. Людей для патрулирования улиц не было, да и Аврорат не был для этого приспособлен, поэтому волшебники попрятались по домам, и, кроме нежити, на дорогах никто не появлялся.

Пожиратели, бывшие на свободе, видели, что Метки ожили, и только ждали момент, когда Повелитель их созовет. Момент настал довольно скоро, и Малфой-мэнор был битком набит, когда враз собрались волшебники и тёмные существа. Казалось, что Тёмный лорд тут же выступит на Министерство магии или Хогвартс всей армией.

Всё бы так и было, если бы не пропало главное действующее лицо в предстоящем противостоянии. В то время, когда волшебный мир замер в одном шаге от войны, Альбус Дамблдор исчез. Неделю его не было в Хогвартсе, когда преподаватели заметили его отсутствие. Его стали искать в Министерстве, Годриковой впадине, Хогсмиде, проверять все мало-мальски известные места, где он мог находиться. Даже в Азкабане. Аврроры прочесали Лютный. В конце концов, дали объявление в «Ежедневный пророк» и доложили магловскому премьер-министру.

Конечно, обвиняли Волдеморта, но он сам был раздражён. План войны с Дамблдором был под угрозой.

Всё решилось менее, чем через месяц. Батильда Бэгшот, Гризельда Марчбенкс и Августа Лонгботтом пришли к Министру магии и, отдав волшебные палочки, признались, что Альбуса Дамблдора они схватили в плен и разоружили. То, что они при этом лишили его памяти, произошло совершенно случайно. Оказывается, Альбус Дамблдор проник в поместье Лонгботтомов и наложил заклятие на эльфов, которые вместо исполнения обязанностей по дому пели, танцевали и декламировали стихи. Но это не так ужасно по сравнению с тем, что произошло с нянями семилетнего Невилла. Несчастные эльфийки были лишены зрения и речи, чтобы не могли видеть и сказать о пропаже наследника. Остальные эльфы с помощью танцев, пения и стихов пытались доложить о случившемся, но Августа, к счастью, догадалась сама. Внука она искала неделю, подключила подруг, и вместе с Гризельдой и Батильдой они нашли прибежище, где Альбус пытался разбудить магию у Невилла. К семилетнему мальчику Альбус применял не самые светлые заклинания, которые тому требовалось сбросить с себя. Разозленные женщины напали на директора и лишили способности двигаться и говорить. Бузинная палочка оказалась своенравной и, кроме того, что ее чары в десять раз лучше других палочек, не поддавались обратным заклинаниям. Альбус не двигался и не говорил пару недель. Женщины ухаживали за ним, как могли. Когда же, наконец, колдовство рассеялось, он напал на Батильду, рассчитывая, что с двухсотлетней старушкой справится на раз.  
Разозленная мадемуазель Бэгшот в сердцах ударила Дамблдора связкой заклинаний, да так, что лишила его памяти, и это оказалось необратимым. Сознание столетнего старика стало напоминать решето — он вспоминал то отца, то Ариану, то Геллерта, то впадал в забытье, из которого не выходил по несколько часов.

Бравые старушки поняли, что они не справляются, и пришли сдаваться. Министр магии Нобби Лич отправил уважаемых леди по домам. В «Пророке» на следующий день описали ситуацию с Председателем Визенгамота, и Волдеморт увидел беспроигрышный шанс стать Министром. Нежить вместе с Пожирателями снесли охрану Министерства за какие-то то жалких три часа, и Тёмный Лорд Волдеморт стал Министром Магической Британии. Волшебники даже не сопротивлялись, всё произошло ошеломительно быстро. Орден Феникса из-за потери дееспособности лидера стух, и никакой подрывной деятельности вести у него не получалось. Все его противостояние заключалось в написании мелких статеек о прошлом Волдеморта, которые не влияли на политику ведущих сил.

Британия отпраздновала начало правления Волдеморта. Но было ещё кое-что. Ушлая Рита Скитер, допущенная на пресс-конференцию Пожирателей смерти, стала спрашивать о семье Тёмного лорда, его сердечных привязанностях и наследниках. Волдеморт, разъяренный нахальством журналистки, позже очень серьезно задумался. Требовалось немедленно найти первую леди, желательно детородного возраста и симпатичную, быстро заключить брак, сделать наследника и править крепкой рукой.  
Но Волдеморт забыл о Сириусе Блэке, который, не входя в свиту Повелителя, доводил до бешенства свою кузину Беллатрикс и не только ее. Вот они-то, постоянно переругиваясь и доказывая, как должно быть лучше, добились того, что Волдеморт и вправду спросил, КАК ЛУЧШЕ. Он был расстроен предстоящими смотринами невест. Том Марволо Риддл — воин, учёный, мыслитель, но никак не ловелас и охотник за юбками. Беллатрикс знала его характер и, не смотря на собственную влюбленность в Лорда и замужество, даже благодаря ему, тут же занялась отбором невест. Том, скрывая скованность перед прекрасным полом за яростным гневом, физической силой и осознанием собственной власти, нуждался в кем-то равным себе, и Беллатрикс в первую очередь начала искать среди аристократии.

Поиски начались немедленно. Оторванная от жизни за воспитанием близнецов, которые своей неусидчивостью сводили Молли с ума, за постоянными поисками Гарри и Рона, которые умудрялись спрятаться так, что приходилось проводить кровные ритуалы, она пропустила объявление в «Пророке» о мероприятиях, на которые собирался цвет новой нации. Балы, концерты и выставки были прекрасным поводом решить все матримониальные проблемы. Была затрачена уйма средств, и прошли эти действа с настоящим королевским размахом.

Легкомысленный Блэк вспомнил о крестнике только на третьем балу, где собрались с семьями представители не только официальной, Темной, стороны, но и Светлой. Ну и ясно, к Молли совы ни с одним из многочисленных приглашений не добрались. Сириус стал беспрерывно доставать письмами «Нору», и даже кузина, относившаяся к Молли весьма благосклонно, заинтересовалась ее молчанием.

Всё было бесполезно. Сириус зверел, Беллатрикс сказала Волдеморту, который решил всё адекватней, попытавшись аппарировать в «Нору». Молли что-то намудрила с плетением чар, потому что проникнуть он не смог. Благодаря подсказкам о крестражах, Том был весьма благодарен Молли Пруэтт за свое воскрешение, но не более того. Изоляция Молли от непрошеных гостей сыграла злую шутку, потому что ему пришлось использовать свои возможности по поискам Гарри Поттера и излишне много думать о рыжеволосой женщине. В результате, вместо того, чтобы на приёмах улыбаться дамам, пить шампанское и есть клубнику, он был трезв, зол, и размышлял о всех видах охранных чар и взломах, проклиная магию и силу Пруэттов, Уизли, Поттеров и всех рыжих ведьм невысокого роста, в которых куцый ум совершенно не считался с реальной силой магии.

Долохов, как самый трезвый некромант, предложил справиться с проблемой методом, который решает все проблемы однообразно — мозговым штурмом. Мысль о том, что какая-то заурядная ведьма обставила его в охранных чарах, не давала покоя Риддлу. Кто ж знал, что ярость женщины и любовь матери помноженные на желание оградить своих чад, вкупе с материнской любовью, усилит магические замки? К тому же Люциус Малфой не собирался открывать секрет Тёмному лорду.

В общем, Долохов и Волдеморт решили обсудить проблему. В кабинете Люциуса было тепло, стояла закуска, у Антонина в кармане появился свежий пузырь самогона. Том хлебнул, закашлялся и потянулся за сыром.

— Э-э-э, мой Лорд, виноват, после первой не закусывают.

Вторая, третья, и соратники были готовы обсудить вероломство глупых и отвратительных личностей. После четвертой они согласились, что женщины — это зло, а пятую выпили на брудершафт. К шестой порции в кабинет завалился пьяный Сириус. Пьяный, потому что Пожиратели праздновали победу Тёмной стороны и веселились, а Сириус горевал о тяжкой судьбе Дамблдора и своей собственной.

— Вы тут… отмечаете? О! — упал в кресло Сириус Блэк, потянувшись за бутылкой. Ему было по фонарю, что здесь Волдеморт и почти трезвый некромант. Он дошёл до состояния парения, а чтобы взлететь, не хватало пары капель.

Глотнув пару раз, Блэк прикрыл глаза.

— Волдеморт, ты случайно Гарри не убил? — спросил он. — Я не могу добраться до Молли.

— Никто не может, — ответил Волдеморт.

— Через камин пробовали?

— Ни у кого нет доступа.

— Волдеморт, а у тебя? — ещё хлебнул из бутылки Блэк.

— Я — Повелитель? Повелитель, факт! Значит, я не собираюсь болтаться по каминам к мамаше с семью детьми.

— Восемью, переворот в дышло твоему Темнейшеству, — развязно ляпнул Блэк. — Гарри Поттер — ее приёмный сын.

— Кстати, Гарри Поттер мог бы быть отличным дополнением к образу доброго Повелителя, — сказал Долохов, у которого даже половина выпитого не раздразнила желудок. — Мальчик-который-выжил мог бы сфколдографироваться вместе с вами, мой лорд. Это было бы символично. К тому же доказало бы, что вы — общественник и друг детей.

— А шесть лет назад кто кого собирался убивать? — ткнул пальцем Блэк. — Из-за тебя я сидел в Азкабане.

Волдеморт поморщился.

— Сейчас Хвост спокойно сидит в Норе у Уизли. Запертый. И я не собирался убивать Гарри.

— Молли — молодец! Справилась с таким прохвостом. Более того, он помогает эльфам, — восхитился Сириус. — Я бы женился на такой.

— Я бы тоже, — сказал Антонин, — обставить в чарах самого Тёмного лорда! Ох, виноват-винова-виноват, мой лорд, я не то хотел сказать.

— Огненная женщина, — признался Волдеморт, который пользуясь моментом, решил Блэка дожать и поставить ем, пьяному, Метку. — Предлагаю пари.

— Какое? — Сириус всё ещё никак не мог отключиться.

— Мне неприятно знать, что какая-то домохозяйка сильнее меня в чарах. Я открою ее камин за пять минут, а ты, Блэк, станешь Пожирателем смерти.

— А если не взломаешь, — заржал Сириус, — то женишься на Молли Уизли.

Волдеморт зажмурился и тряхнул своей идеальной причёской, из которой ни один волосок не сбился несмотря на количество выпитого. Мысль жениться на чертовке, из-за которой он кажется не таким могущественным, вдруг ему понравилась. Молли бы не заискивала перед его титулом, не пилила за недостатки, и не давила бы мощью чистокровного рода. Многочисленные приёмы и знакомства с чистокровными показывали низменность интересов, презрение или скудость ума. Умных женщин он не встретил ни одной. Молли приятно удивляла на фоне самовлюблённых высокородных девиц. С детьми они бы не заморачивались, а Гарри Поттер был бы приемным сыном самого Тёмного лорда.

— Договорились, — уверенно ответил Волдеморт.

Руки спорящих мужчин оплела лента обета. Магия подтвердила их желания. Том чертыхнулся, а Сириус оскалился. Антонин невозмутимо допивал остатки самогона. Мало ли что пришло в голову его Повелителю. Проснется завтра утром и скажет, что так задумал с самого начала.

Втроём они отправились в апартаменты лорда. В них располагался персональный камин, на случай, если бы Его Темнейшеству вздумалось куда-то пойти. Сириус посмеивался, представляя, как Волдеморт опозорится. Антонин размышлял, что ещё один Блэк — просто находка для Ближнего круга, хотя от Сириуса головной боли будет гораздо больше, нежели пользы.

Волдеморт тем временем взял порох в руку и, вспомнив, что дом Уизли называется «Нора», шагнул в камин. Последней мыслью перед уходом было, что он должен осыпать Молли подарками, чтобы поблагодарить за то, что он жив и царствует, как король.

— Нора! — крикнул он.

Сириус только захлопал осоловелыми глазами, как Волдеморт исчез в вихре пламени. Спустя пять минут удивительно трезвый Долохов спросил:

— Ну что, Сириус, допрыгался?

Долохов достал из кармана маггловский фломастер и тут же нарисовал на предплечье незадачливого спорщика корявый череп со змеей, которая подозрительно смахивала на сардельку. Блэку осталось только рыдать пьяными слезами. Он закрыл глаза и наконец уплыл в пьяный угар. Завтра Сириус проснётся и ничего не вспомнит. Он ужаснется страшной татуировке, и поймёт, что жизнь снова посмеялась над ним. Не в Азкабане сидит, так Пожирателем смерти стал. Долохов воспользовался беспомощностью готового Сириуса, и собственноручно нанес метку, потому что Волдеморту позарез нужен был Блэк. Магия же посчитала намерение Лорда жениться на Молли за выполнение условия пари, так что о выигрыше Сириуса Блэка никто бы не смог догадаться, и в первую очередь он сам.

Что же Волдеморт? Он попал, конечно, в «Нору», но обнаружил только это на следующий день. В отличие от Блэка он прекрасно помнил, почему он здесь, и улыбнулся. Мысль о семейном гнездышке в своём поместье, вместе с достойной женщиной и её детьми показалась чрезвычайно привлекательной.

Просто он ещё близко не общался с Фредом и Джорджем, но больше всех детей его интересовал Гарри, по одной ему известной причине.


	14. Адское утро, адский день, адский вечер

Проснувшись на рассвете, я отправилась на кухню варить кофе. У Упыря он получался водянистым, а Динки причитал над попранием чистокровных традиций и упорно готовил чай. Так что эльфийская магия оказалась не всесильной, и я, неумытая, нечесаная, в халате и пушистых тапочках с единорогами, прошаркала на кухню, чтобы сварить кофе собственноручно. От недосыпа глаза еле открывались, я два раза роняла турку и умудрилась рассыпать драгоценный молотый кофе на плиту.

Вот что значит смеяться до полуночи с детьми, которые будут дрыхнуть допоздна, а затем с полуночи до третьих петухов читать запоем Нумерологию.

Я услышала чье-то покашливание и чуть не перевернула турку в третий раз, когда поднялась шапка пены, и уже следовало снять кофе с огня.

— Мерлиновы яйца, Том Риддл, сэр! — прошипела я. — Я забыла, что вы здесь!

Обжигаясь, я налила напиток в чашку и села за стол. Риддл пил кофе и ел бутерброд с семгой. На лице у него было написано выражение снисходительного умиления, будто он увидел котёнка, нагадившего в тапок.

— Нечего смотреть, — буркнула я, — вот будут свои дети, узнаете, по чём фунт сладкого сна.

— Мне достаточно увидеть ваших детей, Молли, — сладким тоном проговорил коварный Риддл, — чтобы знать, сколько времени вы проводите перед зеркалом.

Несмотря на то, что вчера Волдеморт пришёл в мой дом в стельку пьяным, сегодня он выглядел на удивление свежим и подтянутым. Волосы, вьющиеся после душа, лицо свежее, костюм будто с иголочки. Для мужчины выглядеть таким красавчиком — настоящее преступление. Лишь лёгкая гримаса выдавала, что голова всё-таки болит. А я? Я представляю, как сейчас выгляжу.

— Я только проснулась и не успела привести себя в порядок, — недовольно произнесла я. — Если вам нужны красотки, отправляйтесь в Париж к мадам Коко Шанель.

— Вообще я по делу, — сменил тон Волдеморт, понявший, что шуток с внешностью я не желаю понимать. — Отчего у вас такие сильные защитные чары и антиаппарационный купол? Никто не мог проникнуть, кроме меня.

— От Дамблдора и его развеселой компании. Нечего им здесь шататься.

— Даже от сов? — спросил он. — Письма вы не получали?

— Кто мне напишет? Вы, сэр? — ехидно спросила я. — С папенькой я прекрасно общаюсь через камин. Дети сидят дома. Бывшему мужу послала вопиллер. Всё.

— Хм, а газеты? «Пророк», «Магический Вестник» или хотя бы «Ведьмополитен»?

— Нет. Чего я там не видела? — пожала я плечами, — какой налог Лич добавил в реестр обязательных? Или указ Дамблдора, что маглолюбцам полагаются льготы? Или как превратить жабу в принца? Вот уж вздор!

Долгую минуту Волдеморт изучал меня, как новую неведомую зверушку.

— Дамблдор потерял память и находится в Мунго. Лич мертв.

Вот это новости!

— И кто Министр? — полюбопытствовала я. — Надеюсь, не плакса Фадж или драчун Скримджер?

Волдеморт многозначительно хмыкнул и в свою очередь задал вопрос:

— Молли, разрешите снять антисовиную защиту и доставить полагавшуюся вам почту?

— Валяйте, сэр, теперь ничего не поделаешь.

После напевного заклинания Риддла что тут началось! Письма посыпались из камина, завалили кухонную столешницу и валились со всех сторон, скрывая половицы под собой. Я растерялась от обилия писем, газет и вопиллеров. Появилось желание спалить это добро Адским огнём, но я пульнула только Инсендио. Газеты вспыхнули, а письма из пергамента обуглились и начали дымиться. Не нашла ничего умного, как погасить этот хлам Агуаменти.

— Динки! Упырь! На помощь! — закричала я, размахивая полотенцем, чтобы развеять дым на кухне.

— А! Хозяйка! Пожар! Спасайте детей! — завопил Динки и побежал будить моё семейство.

Упырь, умница, пустил струю свежего воздуха, и ещё не погасшие письма загорелись с новой силой, а я, кашляя и задыхаясь, нащупала дверь и распахнула ее настежь.

Волдеморт посреди этого катаклизма сидел, как ни в чем ни бывало, и хохотал, как мальчишка. Я рассвирепела и послала в него Летучемышиный сглаз. Отбившись от нетопырей, он принялся помогать навести порядок. Детские ноги протопали мимо кухни, и я услышала голоса в гостиной.

— Что случилось? Пожар? Убийство? Мама!

Джинни заплакала, близнецы подпрыгивали от внезапного приключения, Рон дрожал от холода в одной пижаме, а Гарри с любопытством рассматривал Волдеморта, у которого от смеха текли слёзы. Он ловко уничтожал вопиллеры, всё ещё пытавшиеся высказать своё мнение женскими дискантами или мужскими басами в зависимости от пола автора.

— Этот мистер подпалил наш дом, ма? — спросил Гарри.

— Нет, мистер спас дом, а подпалила его ваша ма, — объяснил Том.

Дети охнули, а я очнулась.

— Динки, одень Джинни и Рона, затем спускайся и готовь завтрак. Упырь, уничтожь письма и прибери на кухне. Не забудь развеять дым.

— Молли, дорогуша, что случилось? — спустился сонный Питер.

— Дом чуть не сгорел. Пит, закажи новый кухонный стол. Размером побольше. Потом купи себе новую мантию. Сколько лет ходишь в этом сюртуке? Вечером ты свободен и можешь заниматься своими делами.

— Я хочу почистить озеро, чтобы летом дети купались.

— Отличная идея! Но не рано ли ещё? Холодно же. Впрочем, если хочешь… Все, дети, умываться. Быстро!

Разогнала братию и, утомленная происшествием, занялась собой. Волдеморт покрутился рядом, убедился, что я в порядке, и отбыл. Пока дети, оживлённо переговариваясь, позавтракали и занялись играми, я приняла душ и накинула домашнюю мантию.

В полдень появилась Беллатрикс и вслед за ней отец.

— Молли, милая, ты не ответила на мое письмо, и я пришел без приглашения. Ты не в обиде?

— Что ты, отец! Я всегда тебя рада видеть.

Отец чмокнул меня в щеку и подошёл к Белле.

— Мадам Лестрейндж, какая честь! — поприветствовал он и приник губами к её ручке. — Вы к моей дочери с дружеским визитом или по делу?

— Как женщина к женщине, — улыбнулась Беллатрикс, многозначительно поглядывая на меня.

— Как мило, — заворковал папа Пруэтт, — тогда, девочки, я вас оставлю. Я соскучился по внукам.

И отправился на детскую площадку, построенную на заднем дворе. При этом он посмотрел на меня хитро-хитро, будто знал жутко страшную тайну. Что такое? Я проводила его задумчивым взглядом, а Белла стала внимательно разглядывать меня.

— Так-так, что мы имеем? — спросила она, щелкнула пальцами, и я оказалась в одних трусах и лифчике.

— Белла! Что это значит?! — завопила я. — Что ты делаешь?

— Собираюсь снять с тебя мерки, — невозмутимо ответила Лестрейндж, и, откуда ни возьмись, появилась портновская лента и стала быстро меня измерять.

— Ты собираешься шить мне одежду? — остолбенела я. — Но зачем?

— Я собираюсь подобрать тебе одежду, макияж, поработать с манерами, речью и походкой, но никак не шить одежду, — мягко, будто неразумному ребёнку, объяснила Беллатрикс.

— Ты — имиджмейкер? Тебя послал отец? Для Нотта я недостаточно хороша?

— Нотта? — рассмеялась Беллатрикс. — Причем здесь Нотт? Имиджмейкер — какое замечательное название, — и, напевая песенку, увеличила ящичек, который достала из сумки.

Ящик оказался настоящим шкафом, доверху набитым одеждой. Кроме того, она достала комод, трюмо, и гостиная превратилась в кошмар любого мужчины.

Пришлось признать, что несмотря на постройневшую фигуру, мне требовались знания некоторых чисто женских премудростей. Недостаточно подстричься и помыть голову, нужно укладывать локоны. Не просто надеть джинсы, майку и кроссовки, а и сделать маникюр. Не только мазать лицо и тело готовыми мазями и кремами, но и уметь подчеркнуть достоинства фигуры. Не только покрасить губы первой попавшейся помадой и бежать по делам, а уметь наносить стрелки на глаза, подобрать тон под основу цвета кожи, выщипать брови, правильно раскрасить веки, оттенить скулы и пр.

Очнулась я уже накрашенная, одетая в собственные джинсы, которые я отстояла в яростной борьбе, но зато в туфлях на высоких каблуках. Беллатрикс, довольная своими трудами, удалилась, пообещав придти завтра.

Мебель осталась, а я, ковыляя на орудиях пытки, продолжила свое существование, пообедав и занявшись обучением своих оболтусов. Отец пробыл до вечера. Он одобрил мой новый образ, и даже дети были в восторге. Я пожала плечами. Мне было всё равно, но если всем нравится, то буду прибегать к услугам Беллы.

Близнецы набегались с дедом и легли спать раньше всех. Когда стали тереть глаза Гарри и Рон, и захныкала Джинни, я приказала ложиться всем. Сказки на ночь читал Динки, а Упырь проследил, чтобы дети выпили молоко и у каждого на тумбочке стоял стакан с водой.

Именно это время выбрал Снейп, чтобы выйти из камина. Выглядел он ужасно. Впавшие щеки, покрасневшие глаза, бледные губы и усталый взгляд. Отощавший и какой-то оцепеневший. Я всплеснула руками.

— Северус, что с тобой?

— Работаю, — усмехнулся он. — Занят очень.

— Сядь, — приказала я. — Я быстро.

Вернулась с ветчиной, сыром, темным хлебом и стаканом молока. Молодой мужчина беспрекословно съел предложенное, и я ещё сделала чай, щедро плеснув бренди в его чашку. У Северуса после выпитого заблестели глаза, и он ожил.

— Как ты дошёл до жизни такой? — заботливо укрыв пледом плечи Снейпа, спросила я.

— Меня повысили, — гордо и утомленно улыбнулся Северус. — Я — директор Хогвартса. Наверное, самый молодой во всей истории.

— Ну и новость! Как же слизеринцы? А Зельеварение? Бумажной работы сколько, — ужаснулась я. — Как же ты успеваешь?

Северус скорчил мученическую гримасу.

— Только ты и понимаешь меня, — вздохнул он. — Никто не догадывается, скольких усилий стоит вся эта деятельность.

— Директорская должность — это очень престижно, — продолжала я. — Но нужно делегировать полномочия. Скинь учебную и организационную часть на Минерву. Она умеет.

— Она не хочет, — пробормотал Северус. — Наоборот, ставит палки в колёса и всячески дискредитирует меня.

— Напомни старой кошке об обязанностях заместителя директора. И о увольнении без выходного пособия. Побудь самодуром.

— Отличная идея, — закрывая глаза, сказал Северус. — Так и сделаю. А Слизерин я скину на Септиму Вектор, она слизеринка, и прекрасно знает подход к ребятам.

— Слагхорн пусть ведёт Зельеварение, — давила я на Снейпа.

— Много хочет.

— Ну и пусть, зато у тебя будут свободные руки. Самые способные ученики пусть помогают и варят зелья для Больничного крыла. Будет отличная практика. У тебя останутся финансовые вопросы и общение с Попечительским советом.

Кажется, я налила слишком много бренди. Северус уже засыпал. Намучился, бедняга.

— Да, Молли, тебя ждут в Министерстве, — сказал он, не открывая глаз. — Вечеринка. Будут все свои. Министр, то есть Повелитель… — Северус протер глаза. — В общем, Белла сказала, что убьёт меня, если ты опозоришься.

— Тебя? Почему не меня?

— Потому что меня никому не жалко, — и уснул прямо в кресле. Я погладила его по голове, подоткнула плед ему под ноги и, тихонечко прикрыв дверь, вышла.

Что делать? Идти, конечно! Поскольку я не знала, что за вечеринка и кто такие свои, я решила надеть обычное чёрное платье. Пусть не шик, но кто сказал, мне в нём плохо? Фигура не идеальная, ещё держится жир на бедрах и грудь достаточно заметная, но черный цвет прекрасно скрывал все недостатки.

Платье слишком облегало, но никаких чар к нему я применять не стала. С трудом натянула телесного цвета колготки и уличные туфли. В них я ходила по каминной сети в гости.

Я запомнила теорию макияжа и повторила ещё раз на практике. Только губы сделала поярче. Порывшись в шкатулке, нашла жемчужную нитку. Отлично! Ну что же, надо идти. Не следует Министру магии ждать Молли Пруэтт.

Я накинула мантию и перенеслась камином в Атриум. Стоял поздний вечер, и кроме десятка людей в чёрных плащах и белых масках никого не было. Я не успела сделать и шага в сторону, как ко мне подошёл один из Пожирателей.

— Молли Пруэтт? — послышался знакомый голос. — Вас ждут. Эх, не могу в ней находиться.

Под маской объявился Сириус Блэк.

— Идём, — кивнул он мне. — Министр, то есть Повелитель, уже заждался.

— Так Министр или Повелитель? — полюбопытствовала я. — Я уже второй раз слышу такую оговорку.

— Сама все поймёшь.

Больше он ничего не сказал, лишь тяжело вздыхал. Прошли несколько коридоров, спустились по лестнице, никакого лифта. Сириус толкнул дверь в стене, и мы оказались в роскошном зале. Огромная люстра, парящие свечи, канделябры на стенах освещали зал очень хорошо. Играла музыка, ощущался запах роз, и по всему залу располагались столики. На них стояли свечи и маленькие букеты. Было очень красиво. Затем я заметила, что мне машет Батильда, и я поспешила сесть рядом с ней. На столике мгновенно появился бокал с шампанским, и я с удовольствием пригубила.

— Уже двадцать первый день прихожу, и ещё не надоело! — со скоростью сто слов в секунду затарахтела мне в ухо почтенная леди. — Столько людей и новостей! Я будто в молодость окунулась. Балы каждый день, музыка, шампанское, молодые юноши и девушки…

Я оглянулась и вправду увидела толпу знакомых. Смеющиеся Лавгуды, чопорные Малфои, хулиганы Лестрейнджи, бандитки Августа Лонгботтом с Гризельдой Марчбенкс, серьёзные Боунсы…

Шампанское опьянило меня. Не знала, что это: тело так чувствительно к алкоголю, или же само вино не подходит мне.

— Вот и он, — сказала Батильда.

К нашему столику присел Волдеморт.

— Привет, — будничным тоном сказала я. Утром же виделись. Я принялась разглядывать зал в поисках Министра.

Волдеморт заметил мой скользящий взгляд и спросил:

— Где Снейп? Мне нужно с ним обсудить кое-какие вопросы.

— Уснул дома, — ответила я. — Бедняга, замучили его в школе. Если же ещё Министр ему на мозги капает, то понимаю, почему он такой заморыш. Он же помрет от истощения раньше времени. Надо ему секретаря назначить. Ты можешь замолвить словечко за Северуса?

Красивое лицо Тома вдруг исказилось гневом.

— Спит дома? Бедняжка Северус?

— Да, — спокойно ответила я, не понимая настроения Тома. — Накормила, напоила бренди и уложила спать. Он еле успел сказать, что меня ждут здесь, как уснул.

— Вы хотите сказать, что «Северус»… — выплюнул он имя Снейпа, — спит у вас дома?

— Вы тоже спали, сэр, и что тут такого? Я же к вам не приставала! И его не трогаю.

— Кто вас знает. Может, он в вашей постели спит, откуда мне знать?

— Хм, — прищурилась я, — а ты мылся в моей ванной и из моих продуктов делал себе завтрак.

— Поила бренди, — Волдеморт будто не слышал. — Мне даже чай не предлагала. Никогда!

— Ты сам себя в моём доме обслуживал. И «спасибо» ни разу ни сказал! — разозлившись, я не заметила, как перешла с ним на «ты».

— Да за что тебя благодарить! — разъярился Волдеморт.

— За всё! — завопила я. — За то, что искала вас, лечила твоих друзей и любимые игрушки нашла. И кормила за свой счёт, и о Питере забочусь… И Северус мой друг!

Волдеморт сжал кулаки, не зная, как меня заткнуть. Скосив глаза, я увидела, как его рука стала шарить по столу. Будучи вне себя от ярости, неблагодарный мужчина схватил вазу и вылил воду с цветами мне на голову.

Я опешила и от неожиданности онемела. Волосы, уложенные в причёску, с трудом нанесенный макияж, любимое платье… Пострадало все. В шоке я отхлебнула от бокала, который до сих пор держала в руке. Вдруг у меня возникла гениальная мысль. Со злостью глядя в бесстыжие глаза этого типа, я плеснула шампанским прямо в их синюю завораживающую глубину.


	15. Разговор по душам

Музыка смолкла, и все присутствующие уставились на нас. Батильда Бэгшот пребывала в совершеннейшем и упоительном экстазе от нашей перепалки, и оскорбительные выходки привели ее в глубочайшее удовлетворение. С остервенением глядя друг другу в лицо, мы с Волдемортом встали, отряхнулись и разошлись в противоположные стороны. Но если тот ушёл, отряхиваясь и ругаясь, то я еле сдерживала желание его убить. Как в тумане я заметила вспышку колдокамеры и ринулась из празднично украшенного зала прочь. Коридоры, двери, лестницы…

Оказавшись на свежем воздухе, я глубоко вздохнула. Не разбирая дороги, я побрела по ночному Лондону. Домой не хотелось. Пить алкоголь я не рискнула. Будь я мужчиной, отправилась бы в бар и подралась, но я не мужчина, и поэтому я просто шла вперёд, не оглядываясь ни назад, ни по сторонам.

Голова была пустой и тяжёлой. Предательские синие глаза стояли перед мысленным взором, и каждую минуту я выплескивала в них не только шампанское, но и щёлок, мышьяк с соляной кислотой, даже керосин, чтобы уничтожить столь совершенную красоту.

Очнулась я дома. Стоял яркий весенний день, со двора были слышны звонкие детские голоса. Я поморщилась от солнечного света, нагло пробравшегося сквозь шторы. Ужасно болело горло, тяжело было дышать, и, кажется, была высокая температура. Конечно! Выскочила на улицу без мантии и проходила всю ночь черт знает где.

На тумбочке стоял стакан с водой, и я выпила тёплую, чуть подкисленную воду. Не успела я прилечь на подушку, как в комнату вошла женщина, которую я совершенно не ожидала увидеть здесь.

— Ложись, голубушка, — ласково произнесла Батильда Бэгшот и аккуратно подоткнула одеяло.

Я вопросительно взглянула на неё. Она совершенно правильно истолковала мой немой вопрос.

— Ну и поволновались мы за тебя, девочка! Хорошо, что я успела наложить следящее заклинание, так бы мы не нашли тебя неделю. Мы шли за тобой полночи. Сколько времени сейчас? Сейчас время обеда, вторник. Упырь принесёт чай и бульон. Не хочешь? Тогда просто чай.

Словоохотливая старушка предугадывала каждый мой вопрос.

— Мы — это Белла, Рабастан и Руди. Вот выпей Перечное зелье, сам Северус Снейп варил. Осторожно, не разлей. Умница. Наш Министр хотел запретить Северусу приближаться сюда даже на милю. Он хотел его пытать, но я отстояла мистера Снейпа. Кто же, говорю, будет нашей Молли зелья варить, если вы единственного толкового зельевара прогоните или до смерти замучаете?! Молли вам не простит… Милочка, тебе нельзя волноваться! Как за что? Ты не знаешь?

— Я даже Министра в глаза не видела, — с трудом ответила я, удерживая чашку с чаем. — Мне Министр никто, и почему это он смеет запрещать Северусу заходить ко мне в гости?

— Как никто? — удивлённо всплеснула руками Батильда. — Молли, ты — его невеста!

— Чья невеста? — взвизгнула я. — Не знаю я Министра, и в глаза даже не видела. Кто он? И как я могла стать его… НЕВЕСТОЙ???

— Молли, ты бредишь, — уверенно ответила Батильда. — Но, так и быть, скажу, что Министр магии пригласил тебя на бал, и в тот день, когда ты наконец-то удосужилась прийти, он собирался объявить о помолвке с тобой.

— Говорю вам, Батильда, я не видела Министра, — устало ответила я. — И я не собираюсь замуж. Мне хорошо и так.

— Отдыхай, Молли, — ласково произнесла старушка, в её взгляде теплились сочувствие и тревога одновременно.

Проснулась я вечером. На тумбочке горела одинокая свеча. Я ощутила, что жар исчез и в груди перестало болеть. Раздался еле слышный хлопок, и появился Упырь.

— Хозяйка, вы проголодались? — тихо спросил он. — Я принесу бульон с сухариками и чай.

— И курицу, — ворчливо приказала я. — Есть хочу!

Упырь обрадованно кивнул, и через минуту я пила горячий бульон с петрушкой, топила сухарики и грызла куриную грудку. Жизнь явно налаживалась.

После плотного ужина снова сморило на сон, и я поплыла в объятия Морфея.

Утром Батильда снова объявилась и продолжила свою болтовню. Одновременно она вязала длинный ярко-синий шарф. Она хвалила своего Министра, какой он красавец и умница, снижает налоги и даёт всем желающим возможность открыть своё дело. Что зельеварение приходит в упадок, а мастеров чар всё меньше, что изменился климат, и стало холоднее, материки движутся, океаны мельчают, и солнце гаснет.

Под разговор я чуточку вздремнула и проснулась, когда пришла Беллатрикс. Она пошепталась с Батильдой, которая затем велела мне:

— А ну-ка, Молли, наденьте своё лучшее платье, и Беллс вам накрасит глазки. Сейчас Министр придёт.

— Я не люблю платья, и мне начихать на Министра. Я его не знаю и знать не хочу. И не собираюсь ради него краситься.

— Мисс Пруэтт, тогда наденьте свои самые лучшие брюки, белую рубашку и носки, — прозвучал внезапно стальной голос старушки. Таким голосом можно было не только резать масло, но и заколачивать гвозди. — Умойтесь и расчешите свою шевелюру. Я жду.

Теперь я знаю, почему Альбус Дамблдор боялся её. Мне совершенно расхотелось спорить с Батильдой, и я надела джинсы и белую рубашку из батиста. Думаю, Министр меня простит за пневмонию и больной вид, пожалеет бедняжку и не захочет жениться.

Привела себя в порядок и зашла в спальню. В ней обнаружился Волдеморт, который с интересом разглядывал окружающую обстановку.

— Привет! — улыбнулся он и протянул мне букет лилий.

Я взяла цветы и, используя букет в качестве веника, отхлестала Риддла по чему попало.

— Пока! Убирайся из моего дома! — тихо и выразительно проговорила я, когда от прекрасного букета остался один хвостик, перевязанный ленточкой.

— Не уйду, — упрямо заявил он. Потом как-то очень мило улыбнулся и сотворил из воздуха второй букет, теперь из алых роз. Сил второй раз отхлестать его букетом у меня не осталось, и я машинально взяла роскошный букет.

В этот момент зашёл Снейп. Худой и бледный ещё больше, чем обычно, он держался на одной силе воли.

— Северус! Как ты?

Северус, застегнутый на все пуговицы, и в мантии, как в броне, вместо ответа бросил тревожный взгляд на Волдеморта. Тот же угрожающе оскалился.

— Спасибо, хорошо, — сдержанно ответил Снейп.

— Лучше здесь, — услышала я голоса из прихожей. — Много места.

В спальне появились Беллатрикс и Батильда. Волдеморт принял независимый и скучающий вид, не замечая обрывков лилий в волосах.

— Ну вот, милочка, вот он и пришёл, — сказала Батильда.

— Кто? — не поняла я.

— Бертран, они здесь, — сказал женский голос. Ему вторил мужской.  
В спальню зашла Рита Скитер и колдограф. Я, как последняя дура, стояла с букетом в руках. Волдеморт подскочил ко мне, подхватил под локоток, и колдокамера затрещала, как пулемет. Затем, фотограф нацелился на Волдеморта, так сказать, соло.

— Господин Министр, улыбнитесь, ещё раз. Господин Министр, посмотрите в окно. Идеальный профиль! Господин Министр, подойдите к невесте, обнимите ее. Руку на плечо. Хорошо. Господин министр, поцелуйте ей руку.

Меня разобрал смех. Конечно, Волдеморт и есть Министр. За два месяца затворничества сменились власть и приоритеты. Я — идиотка.

— Простите, но я не собираюсь замуж, — произнесла я.

— Как? Но ты самая лучшая кандидатура для нашего Тома, — по-деловому сказала Батильда. — Умница, красавица, дети есть. Деловая хватка есть. Магически сильная. Держи, Том.

Она обвила шарфом шею Волдеморта, и тот сразу стал улыбаться и позировать. Колдограф снимал красавчика не меньше получаса, стараясь выбрать ракурс получше, и особенно оттенить цвет шарфа, который так шёл к его глазам.

— Молли, ты дура? — шипела Беллатрикс. — Соглашайся! У тебя дети, их на ноги поставить надо. Дом нормальный купить. Бизнес расширить. Управлять не только мужем, но и целой страной.

— Молли, если ты ценишь свободу, можешь просто с ним встречаться. Том тебя не бросит, — продолжала она через пять минут.

— Молли, у тебя дети. Ты хочешь оставить детей без жилья и пропитания? — подпевала Батильда. — Если с тобой что-нибудь случится, кто о них позаботится?

— Молли, ты согласна ради детей?

— Это шантаж! — не выдержала я.

— Мистер Пруэтт, кажется, нейтрал, в отличие от своих погибших сыновей, — спокойно сказал Волдеморт. — Думаю, что ему пора выбрать сторону.

— Грязный шантаж!

— Гм-гм, — вставил свои пять кнатов Снейп. — Молли нуждается в управлении магией. Силы много, но результата мало. Только магия секса поможет выправить мужской и женский векторы. Для наиболее эффективного управления нужно не только давать свою магию, как это делают все женщины-ведьмы, но и позволить использовать ее мужчине на благо семьи. Тогда дом будет полная чаша. Будет свет, еда и деньги. Дети не будут болеть и страдать.

Несмотря на уже гнусный шантаж, я уловила смысл. Может, по этой причине способности Артура были не раскрыты, и дом не устроен? Но всё уже выправилось, и я не нуждалась ни в какой поддержке.

— Не нуждаюсь, — повторила я.

Рита только успевала записывать Прытко пишущим пером аргументы невесты.

— Никуда от меня не денешься, — спокойно сказал Волдеморт, — ты будешь моей.

— У меня нет выбора? — яростно прорычала я.

— Есть. Выбор стать моей женой, — ответил Риддл.

У меня на кончиках пальцев стало собираться напряжение. Я осмотрела всех. Беллатрикс была удивлена моим нежеланием выходить замуж. Батильда наслаждалась скандалом. Северус качал головой.

— Тогда я…

Собрание напряглось, ожидая ответа.

— Я… — я призадумалась.

— … создаю оппозицию! — радостно ответила я.

Волдеморт схватился за челюсть, будто у него заныли все зубы сразу. Беллатрикс одобрительно подняла палец. Батильда захихикала, а Снейп в ужасе пробормотал: «Мерлин и Моргана! Только не снова!».

— О! Как интересно! — оживилась Рита, чувствуя жареную сенсацию. — И на какой электорат вы рассчитываете?

До этого момента Скитер записывала историю о влюбленности девушки (это я— то — девушка с восемью детьми?) в Повелителя, который обратил на меня внимание, как бульварный роман для домохозяек.

— Во-первых, магглорожденные…

Я с величайшим удовольствием наблюдала как скосорылило Волдеморта, как Снейп закатил глаза, восторг Беллатрикс, и прыжки бодрой старушки. Чтобы ещё больше сбить спесь с Министра, добавила:

— Во-вторых, сироты, бастарды чистокровных. Обязательно магические меньшинства, такие как волшебники-оборотни…

Снейп вздрогнул.

— Ещё пожилые волшебники, у которых есть время и силы помогать другим. М-м-м… Безработные с Лютного, молодые студенты, закончившие Хогвартс, — воодушевлённо вещала я.

— А как же магия секса? — не выдержал Волдеморт, бросив благосклонный взгляд на Снейпа.

— Сублимирую в политическую платформу, — парировала я.

— Какую? — продолжала спрашивать Рита.

— Всё лучшее детям. Женщинам равные права с мужчинами. Вместе мы сила. Все волшебники — братья. (Каждой снейпоманке — по Снейпу!)

— Всё равно нужен мужчина, чтобы управлять людьми, — настаивал Волдеморт.

— Это мы ещё посмотрим, — язвительно произнесла я.

Мои пальцы уже искрили. Я еле сдерживалась, чтобы не аппарировать с собственного дома.

— Ещё есть вопросы? — я обвела уничтожающим на месте взглядом всех присутствующих. — Если нет…

— Как вы назовёте свою партию, мисс Пруэтт? — продолжала Скитер. — Кто ваш спонсор? У вас есть готовые проекты на рассмотрение?

— ВОН! — заорала я не своим голосом. — Достали! — и швырнула букет в Волдеморта.

Тот легко отклонился, но с места не сдвинулся; остальные засобиралась по домам. Ушла Скитер с колдографом, Беллатрикс, затем Снейп. Самым последним ушёл Волдеморт.

Меня трясло от злости. Перебрала всю аптечку с зельями, чтобы успокоиться, но было только зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Стоял ещё солнечный день, и спать не хотелось. Я вышла погулять и захватила плед. Укрывшись, я наблюдала за полётом птиц, облаками и цветением вишни. Правда, было ещё холодно, и я отправилась домой.

В гостиной было неуютно. В спальню не хотелось, и я села на кухне. Жужжала муха. Я встала, чтобы её выпустить. Подошла к окну, и сквозь стекло продолжала смотреть на чудесный день. Когда прислонила ладонь к стеклу, пальцы светились. Странно. Я приложила обе ладони и закрыла глаза. Ощущения силы и ярости переполняли меня. Я направила злость на стекло и протяжно выдохнула. Вдох сделать не успела. По стеклу пошли трещины, ещё мгновение…

Взрыв. Ломается мебель, новый стол, который заказал Питер, шкафчики… Пол покрывают мелкие деревянные щепки и стеклянная крошка. Мусор поднимается вверх и встречает меня на своём пути. В лицо попадает пыль, стекло, и почему-то рис. Я закрываю глаза и падаю. Или всё-таки лечу? Это было последней мыслью на сегодня, и я рухнула в спасительный обморок.


	16. Кто виноват и что делать

Очнулась я в кромешной темноте, и на меня мгновенно хлынула лавина ощущений. Во-первых, меня крепко прижимал к себе большой и сильный мужчина, и я с ужасом вспомнила о Кингсли Шеклботе. Во-вторых, кровать была не моя, слишком мягкая. В-третьих, необычные запахи говорили, что и комната не моя. Где же я?

Естественные потребности требовали выхода, и я попыталась встать с постели. Пришлось пихнуть этого мужчину и выбраться из его объятий. Темнота не позволяла рассмотреть что-либо.

— Люмос! — прошептала я, и моя палочка дала о себе знать на тумбочке. Я взяла палочку и отправилась на разведку. Пошла вдоль стены, нащупывая дверь. Прошла мимо комода, шкафа, зеркала, и дверь нашлась. Когда открыла, увидела гостиную, выдержанную в зеленом цвете. Где же ванная комната?

Ещё одна дверь, и я оказалась в кабинете, на стенах которого располагались портреты, в основном мужские. Шкафы, на полочках которых стояли пыхтящие серебряные штуки и… Шляпа. Что за шутки? Возле окна стояла большая клетка, в которой корчилась в агонии какая-то облезлая птица.

— Курлык! — сказала она и упала замертво.

— Ну ни хрена ж себе…

— Хозяйка проснулась! — вдруг завопил голос… Упыря, который появился здесь. — Как самочувствие хозяюшки?

— Упырь, что это за место? Тут птица сдохла, надо труп закопать. Где-нибудь подальше в лесу.

— В Запретном, что ли? — хихикнул Упырь. — Это феникс, и он сгорает в огне, только пепел останется.

И вправду, труп пернатого загорелся и пропал. Спустя несколько минут среди пепельных ошметков появилась крошечная голова птенца.

— Подожди, ты хочешь сказать, что я в Хогвартсе? — изумилась я. — Вот это новость! Но я хочу домой, в свою кровать. Эта неудобная, очень мягкая.

— Нет хозяюшкиной кровати. И спальни. Как и дома, впрочем, тоже, — вздохнул домовик.

— Упырь, что ты такое говоришь?

— Вы взорвали дом!

— Боже, дети! Где они?

— В слизеринских подземельях, — ответил Упырь.

— О.

— Хозяйка, может, вернётся в постель?

— Там мужчина какой-то спит. А я в в уборную хочу.

— Нет проблем, — Упырь щёлкнул пальцами, и я сразу почувствовала облегчение.

— Милорд не спал неделю, — сказал эльф. — За вами ухаживал. Приходил директор, зелья давал.

— Ты хочешь сказать, что я спала в обнимку с Волдемортом?

— Да, за всю неделю он заснул только час назад.

— Тогда пусть спит, — машинально сказала я. — Упырь, я есть хочу очень. Сейчас готова сожрать слона.

— Минуточку, моя хозяюшка, — кивнул довольный Упырь, и на письменном столе появилось пятнадцать тарелок вкусностей.

Я жевала пятую колбаску, когда выглянул Волдеморт.

— Вот ты где, — с видимым облегчением сказал он.

Он подошёл к столу, взял одно пирожное и, запихнув его в рот, собрался уходить.

— Стоять! — властно приказала я. Тот стал, как вкопанный. Ого, поддается дрессировке. — Ты не пойдёшь спать, пока всё мне не объяснишь.

— Почитай газеты и все поймёшь. Будут вопросы — отвечу. Как себя чувствуешь? Нигде ничего не болит?

— Всё нормально. Подумаешь, выброс, с кем не бывает.

— Выброс? — вскипел Риддл. — Если это был выброс, то я балерина в Метрополитен-опера!

— Артист балета, — поправила я. — Хотя похож больше на клоуна в цирке.

— Хоть ты и умная, но такая дурочка. И за что я тебя полюбил?

Эти слова он уже говорил в гостиной. Я онемела от удивления и невольно улыбнулась. Полюбил! Ну и ну!

Упырь без приказа притащил подшивку газет с начала года. На меня он смотрел с осуждением.

— Зря вы так, хозяйка. Он несколько дней вытаскивал из вашей кожи стеклянную крошку. Пинцетом, руками и даже языком. Очень пострадала верхняя часть тела. Ноги спасли джинсы из плотной ткани. Крови было… Ужас! А хозяйка за всё время даже не очнулась.

— Почему же не лечила меня мадам Помфри, раз я уже здесь?

— Хозяйка знает, как сюда попала? Вот Упырь расскажет. Когда все ушли, и взорвался дом, быстрее всех среагировал Динки. Именно он перенёс сюда детей. Они очень испугались. Их первыми посмотрела медиковедьма. А вас мы боялись переносить, потому что было много крови, и не хотели сделать ещё хуже. Тогда эльфы предупредили директора, а он сразу вызвал Повелителя. Какой сильный Том Риддл! Он развеял щепки, оставшиеся от дома, сильным ветром, затем бережно взял на руки хозяйку и перенёс прямо в кабинет директора Хогвартса! Это же нужна прорва магии, чтобы преодолеть защиту замка. В Больничном крыле находились квиддичисты с травмами после матча Слизерин-Гриффиндор, поэтому директор предоставил свою спальню и кабинет. Сам он спит в Выручай-комнате.

— Ну, а Волдеморт как?

— За хозяйкой ухаживал. Он умеет! Он сказал, что иногда нужен холодный ум и трезвый расчёт, но в вашем случае понадобились горячее сердце и полная отдача. В общем, он занимался хозяйкой Молли, эльфы меняли простыни, а Упырь попытался разобраться в ситуации, чтобы с хозяйкой ничего подобного больше не случилось.

— И что? Нашел?

— Вот! — Упырь открыл подшивку на середине февраля. — «Смена правительства», «Наш Повелитель», «Новая эпоха магической Британии», «Повелитель тёмных сил»… Ага, вот. Когда общество немного привыкло к новому Министру, начались грязные статейки. И все почему-то под подписью Риты Скитер. Самое странное, что начинались они всегда со слов «по проверенным данным, «согласно надёжным источникам», «независимое расследование».

— Допустим, я знаю этот источник, — машинально ответила я, читая статьи по диагонали.

— Хозяйка — провидица, это Упырь знает хорошо! Вот, пусть хозяйка сама убедится! «Повелитель любит очаровательную незнакомку», «Повелитель сообщил имя избранницы», «Молли Пруэтт — невеста Министра»…

— Дай посмотреть, — велела я.

В статье говорилось, что завтрашним вечером состоится приём в честь помолвки Министра Магии Тома Марволо Риддла лорда Волдеморта с Молли Пруэтт. Это должно было быть сюрпризом, но для Риты Скитер нет ничего тайного. Единственное, что её удивляло, так это моё молчание. Ни опровержения, ни подтверждения я не давала. Через четыре страницы я увидела на колдофото себя в мокром платье и с хмурым видом. Заголовок статьи гласил: «Милые бранятся, только тешатся». Последний выпуск деловым тоном сообщал о создании новой политической партии, и, к счастью, ни слова о сорванной помолвке.

— Газеты, — вслух сказала я. — У меня стояла антисовиная защита. Помнишь пожар с письмами и газетами? Они все сгорели, и я ни одного не прочитала. И никто мне ничего не сказал, даже не намекнул. Все приняли слух о помолвке как факт, и никто не сомневался в моём согласии.

— Я не знал о твоей неосведомлённости, — с двери раздался голос Волдеморта, я даже подпрыгнула от неожиданности. — Я думал, что ты ломаешься и набиваешь себе цену.

— Ты когда-нибудь спишь? — поинтересовалась я. — Прилег бы хоть на часок.

— Много дел. Да и рассвет уже. Упырь, приготовь кофе, пожалуйста.

Волдеморт распахнул окно, чтобы впустить свежий воздух. Я сразу почувствовала прохладу, и мне на плечи легла тяжёлая мантия с серебряной вышивкой. Меня окружил терпкий и горький запах мужчины, одеколона и ветра. Стало спокойно на душе, и я бездумно наблюдала, как из пепла, попискивая и трепыхая маленькими крылышками, растёт феникс в клетке.

Волдеморт выпил кофе и поцеловал меня в щеку. Я не успела отстраниться, как он уже исчез. Я не успела соскучиться, так как он появился через пятнадцать минут. Очень решительный и серьёзный. Опустился на колено и глухо проговорил:

— Молли, я виноват, я знаю, я не в меру ревнив и не в меру самолюбив. Я думал только о себе, о твоих чувствах я даже не спрашивал. Мы знакомы не так уж давно, но я видел твою заинтересованность. Ты была весьма лояльна ко мне, и я ценю это. Обещаю, что всё время вечности будет принадлежать нам. Согласна ли ты на помолвку со мной?

— Жук, у тебя в волосах жук, — проговорила я и, вцепившись Тому в волосы, выдернула огромного зелёного жука.

— Ай! Что ты делаешь? Брось его!

— Я должна убить эту тварь! Иначе это добром не кончится.

Волдеморт схватил меня за руку, чтобы я раскрыла ладонь.

— Ответь мне, — настойчиво сказал он. — Ты согласна? Скажи просто «да».

Жук перекочевал Тому в руку, и я застонала от досады.

— Убей эту гадину, она достойна смерти!

— Скажи «да», и я убью жука.

— Да! Хорошо! Согласна! Только убей эту сучку!

Волдеморт услышал, что хотел, улыбнулся и… разжал пальцы. В этот момент дверь в кабинет открылась и явились мои дети. Все восемь. Высокий Билл, крепкий Чарли, тонкий Перси, вымазанные в чернилах чертенята — близнецы, Рон, Гарри, Джинни. Жук, торжествующе жужжа, сделал круг над их головами…

— Держите жука! — завопила я. — Она не должна уйти!

— Она? — нахмурился Волдеморт, провожая взглядом зелёную точку.

— Это Рита Скитер! Она анимаг! Жук! И она подслушивала все твои разговоры. Это она во всём виновата!

— Вот в чем дело, — догадался наконец Том и включился со мной вместе в поимку возмутительницы спокойствия. Дети завизжали от восторга и стали бегать за жуком, считая это за игру. Как нарочно, дверь распахнулась снова, и вошёл Снейп.

— Что здесь творится? — строго спросил он. — Двадцать баллов с Гриффиндора за свалку в кабинете директора.

Жук прожжужал как-то по-особенному противно и, пролетев мимо виска Северуса, исчез в коридоре.

— Сто баллов со Слизерина, — желчно проговорил Волдеморт. — За удачный побег Риты Скитер.

Молодой директор твёрдо встретил уничтожающий взгляд Тёмного лорда.

— Скоро завтрак, — сказал Том, — если повезёт, то очередная статейка выйдет не сегодня, а завтра. Но я на это надеяться не буду. Займусь немедленно.

Откланявшись, он ушёл. На целую неделю. Статья всё-таки вышла, и в Хогвартс стали прибывать письма на моё имя. Я их даже в руки не брала. Эльфы их уничтожали сразу.

Мне было привольно и немного грустно. Нет дома, дети не пристроены, из вещей были только моя палочка и рваные джинсы. Ходила я по Хогвартсу в нарядной мантии Тома. Преподаватели деликатно ни о чем меня не спрашивали, но в свободное время приходили в гости в директорский кабинет и вместе со мной пили чай. Завтраки, обеды и ужины. Общение со старшими детьми, игры с младшими. Близнецы с нескрываемым восторгом изучали замок. Гарри, Рон и Джинни были неразлучны и повсюду ходили вместе. С последними возились старшие ученики и рассказывали о учёбе, факультетах, традициях и легендах. Мне было очень интересно видеть волшебную школу и погрузиться в чистейшее волшебство. Несмотря на трудности, смотрела я на будущее с оптимизмом. Наверное, магия замка так влияла.

Наконец Том явился. И даже успел к завтраку. Он подошёл ко мне и тихонько шепнул:

— Собирайся, мы уходим.

— А дети?

— Пусть пока остаются, им же хорошо здесь.

— Ладно. Идём.

— В таком виде?

— У меня ничего нет, Том, если ты не заметил! — ехидно шепнула я.

У Тома дёрнулась щека при произнесении его первого имени.

— Да, конечно, мы сегодня же исправим это.

Мы вышли из замка и направились к антиаппарационному барьеру. Том обнял меня, и я задергалась.

— Непохоже, что у тебя восемь детей. У тебя повадки пугливой девственницы.

— А у тебя манеры клоуна. Давай аппарируй, или что ты хотел сделать?

Смена координат, и мы приземлились на лужайке около двухэтажного дома. Я осмотрелась.

— Ну, и что я должна увидеть?

— Дом, — лаконично ответил Том. — Он твой.

— Ты шутишь…

— Я похож на шутника? Ах да, на клоуна. Может, мне надеть рыжий парик и приделать красный нос, что бы ты поверила? — раздражённо произнёс Том.

— Ты купил мне дом?

— Построил.

— За неделю? Это невозможно!

— Я подумал, что ты не захочешь менять местность, и этот построил дом вместо «Норы». За неделю любая бригада эльфов строителей-инженеров соорудит приемлемое жилище.

— Я даже не знаю, что сказать, Том. Ну что ж… Идём смотреть, — вздохнула я.

Десять спален, одна из которых моя, три санузла. На втором этаже кабинет, библиотека и гостиная. На нижнем этаже кухня, столовая и ещё гостиная. Некоторые комнаты маленькие, другие большие, библиотека огромная. Что было общим, так это то, что все помещения были пустыми, и в них стояли разнообразные коробки.

— В них уменьшенная мебель и кое-какие мелочи. Когда переедешь, разберёшься. Я молодец? — самодовольно спросил Том.

— Да, дружище, это ты большой молодец, — протянула я, внезапно вспомнив эту фразу из прежней жизни.

— А поцеловать?

— Успеется! — хмыкнула я. — Для начала пригласи даму в ресторан.

— Может, ты приготовишь обед, и мы поедим? — предложил Том, за что получил тычок в ребра.

— У тебя всё через задницу делается. Сначала делаешь предложение, потом строишь дом, а на романтический ужин в самую последнюю очередь приглашаешь. Кто же так делает?

— Только я, — ответил Том, ухмыляясь.

Какой же он вредный. Никакая женщина не уживется рядом с ним.  
И всё же мы пообедали. На кухне оказались купленные продукты — ветчина, сыр, макароны, зелень. На скорую руку сделала макароны с сыром и бутерброды с ветчиной и зеленью. Чая не было, и пришлось пить минеральную воду.

Том сразу стал благодушным и расслабленным. Но оставаться долго в новой «Норе» у нас в планах не было, и мы вышли во двор, чтобы аппарировать в Лондон.

— Молли! Молли! — внезапно услышала я чей-то крик.

Обернувшись, я увидела со всех ног бегущего к нам Петтигрю. В руках держал какой-то мешочек. Сам он был по уши грязный.

— Пит, что за вид?

— Я же озеро чищу, чтобы дети купались. Простите. Молли, держи, это твои деньги. Я нашел среди мусора. Мне пришлось взять пять галлеонов, чтобы прокормиться. Не хотелось превращаться в крысу. Сейчас с этим очень строго.

Питер торопливо достал смятую газету и показал объявление в «Пророке»:

«Внимание!!!  
Разыскиваются анимаги:  
1\. Рита Скитер.  
2\. Сириус Блэк.  
3\. Питер Петтигрю.  
Для регистрации анимагической формы данные лица должны явиться не позднее 10 мая в Министерство магии. В случае неявки с них взимется штраф тысяча галеонов и они будут лишены магии на 3 года. В случае повторной неявки следует арест и заключение в Азкабан сроком на год. Зам.нач. Отдела магических популяций Д. Амбридж»

— Я боюсь идти, — прошептал Питер. — Вдруг Блэк захочет добить меня? У меня и так ничего нет. Разве что ещё девять пальцев. А здесь хорошо, — зажмурился он. — Пока озеро чистил, подумал посадить фруктовый сад. Земля будто хорошая, можно посадить и огород. Я бы ухаживал. И детишкам польза.

Том смотрел на Питера, слегка склонив голову. Эта новая форма его слуги ему не была знакома.

— Иди, Хвост. Законы следует соблюдать. Тебя никто не тронет, — проговорил он и отвернулся.

Пит стал благодарить, но мы только пожелали ему не затягивать с визитом в Министерство. Том взял меня за руку и аппарировал нас в Лондон. Оказавшись у «Дырявого котла», я у него спросила:

— Что мы будем делать?

— Как что? — Том показался мне подозрительно бодрым. — Ходить по магазинам, есть мороженое, примерять одежду, покупать безделушки и наслаждаться прогулкой.

— Только не магазины, — простонала я. — Ненавижу выбирать.

— Не волнуйся, выбирать буду я, — утешил Том.

Но всё было намного хуже. Когда мы зашли в паб, на нас уставились посетители. Какую-то минуту они изучали нас, а потом дружно захлопали в ладоши. Затем потянулись к нам, желая потрогать и сказать что-нибудь поздравительное. Том чувствовал себя, как рыба в воде. Казалось бы, Тёмный лорд и Повелитель, а улыбается, как мальчишка. Кажется, мозги припекло. Или просто я не видела влюблённых Тёмных лордов? Или счастливых Лордов?

А я-то, наивная, рассчитывала на простую интрижку. Вот же вляпалась!


	17. Шоппинг как повод, чтобы...

1\. …пройтись

Я с удовольствием вдыхала неповторимый аромат Косой аллеи. Казалось, ничто не менялось на волшебных улочках, которые под одним названием скрывали немаленькую территорию, расположенную в сердце Лондона. Все места были знакомы, изучены от и до, я знала, где, что и почем, и единственное, в чём я не была уверена, это в финансовых возможностях Тёмных лордов.

Когда мы шли вниз по улице, волшебники кланялись и торопились идти дальше. Некоторые переходили на другую сторону, избегая столкновения, ещё попадались личности, которые, завидев нас, поворачивали обратно. Очень интересно.

— Ты не боишься ходить один? — полюбопытствовала я. — Как-то не пристало ходить Тёмному лорду без свиты.

— Надеялась на свиту? — усмехнулся Том. — Нет. Смотри.

И он показал такое, что меня поразило до глубины души.

— Смотри, вон стоит компания вампиров. Они не просто стоят, а наблюдают. Видишь тень? Там спряталась бригада вампиров-охотников, готовых вмешаться при любой опасности. Ты заметила, что немного холоднее, чем обычно?

— Немного, да, — поежилась я, — и погода какая-то неуютная.

— Взгляни вверх.

Вау! Над нами парили дементоры, но не стаей, а по одному, рассредоточившись по всему магическому кварталу.

— Они отпугивают зевак, чтобы зря не шатались и вынюхивали, где и что плохо лежит. Мимо нас прошли драконы, сегодня они забирают своё золото из банка. Они по паре в день следят за чистотой и и порядком на улицах.

— Драконы? — обернулась я, но увидела вполне обычных людей, похожих на хиппи, в полотняных длинных рубашках и с длинными косичками.

— Возле банка обычно дежурит Фенрир Сивый с семьёй. Так что не волнуйся, мы вполне защищены.

— Получается, тебя называют Повелителем из-за этих тёмных существ? Тогда почему в «Дырявом котле» ты любезничал с людьми?

— Умница. С людьми. И на территории, которая мне не принадлежит. Это общественный проход, через который может пройти даже маггл за руку волшебника.

— Но зачем мы вообще пошли через бар? Мы могли аппарировать в любое место на Косой аллее.

— Тебя представить. На людей посмотреть. Пообщаться и показать, что я вполне доступен и не прячусь за спинами Пожирателей. Охраны вокруг предостаточно, и я могу немного отдохнуть. И ты забываешь, что я вполне могу защитить тебя и себя.

2\. … купить нужное и ненужное.

Я получила достаточно ответов, чтобы сосредоточиться на прогулке, и рассматривала всё вокруг. Кое-что изменилось. Добавились магазинчики и мастерские. И я наконец увидела парикмахерскую! Зашли в новый магазин одежды, в котором обнаружилась маггловская одежда наравне с магической, и я нашла несколько вещей по своему вкусу. Заинтересовала меня лавка с тёмными артефактами, где я пришла в восторг от тёмномагического оружия. Кинжалы, словно созданные для моей руки, меч для дуэли, вполне невинная рогатка, расписанная рунами. Кажется, что тут тёмного? Оружие и есть оружие. Но эта пара кинжалов была пропитана парализующим ядом и зачарована от потери, меч был остер и резал всё абсолютно, к рогатке прилагались небольшие круглые камни, смазанные ядом василиска, которые легко пробивали любую защиту. Когда я попросила всё это купить, то словила озадаченный взгляд Тома.

— Я думал, что ты любительница косметики с омолаживающим эффектом и пёстрых тряпок. Но всё ещё хуже. Ты — хулиганка.

— Буду воспринимать как похвалу, ваше Темнейшество! — шутливо откланялась я.

В книжном я разорила Тома на парочку фолиантов по разным чарам, в аптеке — на флакон зелья удачи, и наконец мы зашли в кафе Фортескью. Том сам взял мороженое, и мы сели в самом тёмном уголке.

Я схватила маленький шарик шоколадного и с удовольствием начала есть.

— Это было моё мороженое, — обиженно сказал Том.

— Ничего не знаю!

Том рассмотрел рожок с тремя шариками сладостей и ложечкой стал отковыривать маленькие кусочки.

— Ты расстроен? — спросила я.

— У меня такое чувство, что с Долоховым гулял. Никакой романтики.

— Погуляем ещё. Просто мы ещё не знаем друг друга. Мне всё понравилось, покупки хорошие, давай развлечемся по-другому.

— И как же?

3\. … побыть детьми.

— Хорошо, я расскажу и покажу. Вариант первый. Волшебную палочку применяем в случае крайней необходимости и деремся на дуэли, но никаких заклинаний не используем. Даже невербально.

— Разве так можно? — заинтересованно спросил Том. — Ни о чем подобном я никогда не слышал.

— Ты просто об этом забыл, — наставительно сказала я. — Как колдуют первокурсники?

— Хм, — задумался Том. — И как?

— Представь, уровень знаний, который ты сейчас имеешь, это уровень первокурсника. Представил?

— Я всегда это чувствую. Я знаю, что знаю мало, и стремлюсь к большему.

— Нет, немного не так. Забудь о возрасте. Тебе одиннадцать лет, и ты колдуешь. Но как?

— Забавно, но я тебя, кажется, понял.

— Теперь представь, что тебе пять лет, и в этом суть дуэли. Ты в таком возрасте творишь магию, особо не задумываясь, есть у тебя палочка или нет. Вместо заклинаний используешь воображение. Если очень трудно сконцентрироваться, то взмахиваешь палочкой, и у тебя всё получается. Без долгих тренировок и заучивания длинных-предлинных фраз на непонятном языке.

— И в чем же суть этой игры?

— Я назначаю тебя первокурсником, а себя пятилеткой. И я у тебя выиграю, потому что ты не сможешь отменить мою магию.

— Это детская игра. Глупости какие-то.

— Конечно, сегодня я отдыхаю и не намерена думать о чем-нибудь ещё, кроме простой прогулки.

Я взяла палочку и слегка взмахнула. Мне даже не нужно было сосредотачиваться на образах, все произошло очень быстро и с ошеломляющим эффектом.

В кафе потемнело, завыл ветер, и посыпался снег из потолка. Опускаясь на голову и плечи, снег превращался в краску, и посетители стали с удивительными разноцветными головами. Вместо мороженого, пирожных и тортов на тарелках появилась живая трепыхающаяся рыба, чашки с чаем и кофе превратились в керосин, а воздушные шарики, висевшие на стенах, превратились в жаб. Продукты на прилавке стали маленькими дракончиками, изрыгающими конфетти, и в зале начался визг и переполох.

— Теперь твоя очередь. Исправляй.

— Ну и шуточки у тебя. Фините Инкантатем! Фините максима!

Но ничего не произошло. Том задумался и провел рукой. Жабы свалились на пол и ускакали кто куда, рыба с тарелок исчезла, дракончики за стеклом стали беситься и шипеть, стекло забило конфетти. Кафе быстро опустело. Выбежал сам хозяин мистер Фортескью и попытался изгнать дракончиков собственными усилиями. Том усмехнулся, кажется, ему понравилась проказа. Сжалившись над владельцем кафе, он дракончиков превратил в кроликов.

Мы вышли последними, а Флориан вместе с помощниками взялись за уборку. Том перестал выглядеть устрашающим Повелителем, когда пытался отменить чары. Мы шли по улице, и развлекались, как дети.

Эффект отмены иногда был довольно неожиданный. Вместо дорогостоящей метлы в магазине «Всё для квиддича» появился здоровенный фаллос, который затем стал фиолетовым в зеленый горошек. В зоомагазине совы стали с розовыми перьями, которые быстро осыпались, кошки все до единой почернели и спустя минуту у них появились крылья нетопырей, вывеска аптеки превратилась в гроб, на котором расцвели розы. Когда вдруг перед нами появился Фенрир, чтобы поздороваться, сзади у него появилось девять лисьих хвостов.

Волдеморту это так понравилось, что он ничего не отменил, и Фенрир продефилировал с рыжими хвостами до самого банка.

— Предупреждаю, что эта магия абсолютно безвредна, всё возвращается не больше, чем через полчаса. Я убедилась на собственном опыте.

4\. … узнать лучше друг друга.

— Я так с близнецами играю. У них фантазии хоть отбавляй. Мы всегда меняемся ролями, и выигрываем друг у друга. Но против их двоих у меня нет никаких шансов.

— Очень интересный способ обучения. В Хогвартсе знания дают структурированно, раскладывают по полочкам, и ещё всё сразу. Когда я хотел преподавать ЗОТИ, у меня сложилась система и чёткое представление последовательности, что за чем идёт. Но у тебя получается, что идёт тренировка магических потоков, затем практика, а теорию они изучат в школе. Не удивлюсь, если твои ребята будут успевать по всем предметам сразу.

— Я думаю, что магии надо не обучаться, а раскрывать способности изнутри. Фантазировать, планировать, экспериментировать.

— Да? Я считаю, что наоборот, нужно очищать сознание от мыслей и эмоций, соблюдать внутреннюю дисциплину. Когда я был на Востоке…

5\. … прогуляться по вечернему Лондону.

Мы снова прошли через паб и очутились в маггловском Лондоне. Хорошо, что существовали чары уменьшения и облегчения веса. Покупки находились по карманам, лишь оружие пришлось надеть, чтобы было удобно. Кинжалы были прикреплены на щиколотках, меч надежно расположился в заплечных ножнах, рогатку я попросту засунула в карман. Всё своё добро я прикрыла мантией. Так мы и шли, любовались освещением улиц, проезжающими автомобилями, и музыкой, звучавшей из кафе.

6\. … подраться.

В какой-то момент нас окружила подвыпившая компания. Они стали кричать о деньгах и выпивке. Мелькнула сталь ножей. В мою сторону бросился самый невменяемый тип, но я успела отскочить и обнажить меч. Я пока ничего не умела с ним делать, но каково было моё удивление, когда я смогла сохранить дистанцию и парировать удары. Несколько минут схватки, и мой противник оказался в крови.

Волдеморт развлекался совмещением уличного боя и невербальным заклятиями. Удар в нос, солнечное сплетение, и добить Секо, Фурункулюс или Импедимента, и на наших глазах наглые молодчики стали обычными подростками, воющими от боли, крови и сильного кашля.

Покинув поле боя, мы аппарировали к Хогвартсу. Ещё несколько минут двигались по направлению к замку. Адреналин зашкаливал, и прогулка пешком прекрасно остудила голову.

7\. … вернуться домой.

Когда переступили порог директорского кабинета, нас встречали мои детишки. Снейп притворялся мебелью и читал за столом финансовые документы. Билл и Чарли играли в шахматы, Перси читал книгу, близнецы забавлялись плюй-камнями, а трое самых младших резались во взрывного дурака. Попеременно раздавались взрывы, и Джинни охала, а Гарри и Рон смеялись. Снейп в эти моменты морщился, но ничего не говорил.

— Ого! Мама? Ты потрясающе выглядишь. Сэр, у вас кровь, — сказал Билл.

— Надо чем-то смазать, иначе можно занести инфекцию, — добавил Перси.

Трое младших бросили играть в карты и сразу сунули любопытные носы в пакеты, которые на глазах увеличивал Том. Снейп молча протянул шефу пузырек с мазью. Я наколдовала воды в платок и вытерла щеку Тома. Нанесла мазь, и дети с любопытством наблюдали за нами.

— Вы ухаживаете за нашей мамой, сэр? — спросил Билл.

— Конечно! — уверенно сказал Том. — Если не я, то кто? Иначе мама взорвет снова ваш новый дом, уничтожит озеро и испепелит Министерство.

— Наш новый дом? — обрадовался Перси. — У нас есть дом?

— Он большой? — вклинился Рон. — Я хочу свою собственную комнату.

— И я! — воскликнул Гарри.

— И я, — пискнула Джинни.

— Всем хватит места, — успокоил Том. — Только вы пообещаете держать комнаты в чистоте и порядке. Я прослежу.

— А если вы не будете поддерживать порядок в своих комнатах, отправлю в подчинение Упырю, — пригрозила я.

Дети вздрогнули. Стоило им представить объем работ домашнего эльфа, как они затихли.

— А вы, сэр, вы будете жить с нами? — робко спросила Джинни.

— Скорее, вы со мной, — усмехнулся страшный Тёмный лорд. — Ваша «Нора» будет летним домиком, а жить вы будете у меня в министерской резиденции. Когда ваша мама сама захочет.

— Впервые об этом слышу! — сердито перебила я.

— Ну, главное — слышишь.

— Сэр, вы любите паззлы? — спросил Гарри, потряхивая большой коробкой. — Давайте их будем складывать.

— Увы, не сегодня и даже не завтра, — деланно загрустил Том. — Завтра вы переселяетесь в свой дом, и у вас, и у меня не будет возможности для игр. Но как только все устроится, мы с тобой соберем самый большой паззл. Знаешь, такой, из пяти тысяч кусочков. Я в детстве очень хотел такой.

Невыносимый клоун. Ему бы в драме играть, так обхохочешься от сцены убийства. Билл заулыбался, близнецы вскочили и стали носиться, как угорелые, начались шум и давка.

— Тихо! — гаркнул Том. — Собирайтесь на выход из кабинета господина директора. Ему нужно остаться в тишине и поработать.

— Вы придёте к нам на новоселье, профессор Снейп? — спросил Гарри.

— Непременно, Гарри, — сдержанно ответил Северус. — Спасибо за приглашение.

8\. … назначить свидание.

— Забавный способ управления стихийной магией, — кивнул Том, когда мы шли по коридорам Хогвартса, чтобы заглянуть на кухню.

— Управлять непросто, но, кажется, я знаю действенный способ. В следующий раз выигрываю я. И не у тебя, а у близнецов.

Я представила зрелище, как Волдеморт играет с Фредом и Джорджем, и хрюкнула от смеха. Моя семья никогда не будет его бояться. Более того, знать и видеть его обычным человеком стоит многого.

— Встретимся завтра? — спросил Том. — Я помогу в качестве грубой силы. Передвинуть мебель или наколдовать что-нибудь эдакое.

— Магия на что? — устало спросила я, начиная раздражаться. Мне хотелось перекусить и лечь отдохнуть. Даже чересчур мягкая директорская кровать меня не пугала.

9\. … украсть поцелуй.

Я открыла дверь и услышала галдеж эльфов. Заслышав стук, они мгновенно переключились на меня.

— Здравствуйте, у вас есть чем-нибудь подкрепиться? Мы проголодались, пока гуляли.

— Да, конечно, леди, — пискнул маленький эльф и взялся наполнять корзину мгновенно нарезанными и приготовленными бутербродами.

Том забрал корзину из рук и понёс наверх. Перед дверью он вернул её мне.

— Держи, — и быстро чмокнул в губы. Поцелуй получился короткий, но страстный. Я не успела даже пошевелиться, как он отстранился и отправился прочь.

— Клоун, — не удержалась я.

— Хулиганка, — сказал Том. — Нашлю на тебя Беллатрикс, будешь знать…

— Мне начинать ревновать?

— Ну, у тебя же есть Снейп… — послышалось в ответ.

Кому что, а козлу капуста. Неисправимый человек. Я открыла дверь в кабинет и крикнула:

— Северус, я принесла еду! Будем ужинать. Наверняка за работой ты забыл поесть!

В ответ раздались лишь фырканье и смех.

День закончился, и можно было подумать о других вещах. Принять ванну, выпить чашечку ароматного чая и отдыхать. До утра.


	18. Мародёры и Ко

Утро предстояло хлопотным. После завтрака я с сожалением попрощалась с Биллом, Чарли и Перси и украдкой смахнула слезу. Мальчики мои! Их я увижу снова теперь только летом. 

Возле меня собрались остальные дети, и мы всей гурьбой отправились в кабинет директора. Северус сообщил пароль к камину в новом доме, и мы дружно переместились по каминной сети. Том был уже там, и вместе с Динки и Упырем они хозяйничали вовсю. Грохотала мебель, которую Том расставлял по местам, Динки готовил комнаты детям, Упырь занимался кухней.

Дети оказались не у дел и с воплями носились по дому, заглядывая во все комнаты.

Мне не понравилась бестолковая суета, и я решила найти помощников, чтобы быстрее расправиться с делами. Отца не было дома, и я не знала где его искать, с Пожирателями я близко знакома не была, Беллатрикс занята. Я уже было отчаялась, но вдруг вспомнила о Сириусе Блэке. Вот кто мне поможет! Сила есть — ума не надо, пусть поработает нянькой. Он оказался в Малфой-мэноре и с радостью согласился помочь мне с детьми.

— Я со скуки скоро сдохну, — признался он, вылезая из камина.  
— Люциус дома бывает только вечером, Нарси занята своим домом моделей, а с Беллс я не разговариваю.

— Останься на пару дней у нас, — предложила я. — комнат теперь хватает.

Блэк не удержался и тоже заглянул в пару помещений. Устроились по привычке на кухне, где Упырь уже закончил с уборкой и занялся приготовлением обеда.

— У тебя богатый любовник, — заметил Сириус, — и вкус у него есть.

— Он мне не любовник, — яростно прошипела я.

— Ну, да, — осклабился Блэк, — он твой жених.

— Ещё одно слово, — пригрозила я, — окажешься без штанов за воротами и в Малфой-мэнор пойдёшь пешком.

Блэк с деланым страхом схватился за ремень.

— Как же я без штанов буду? Вдруг Волдеморт приревнует.

Ещё один шутник. Как по волшебству на кухне появился Том.

— Я закончил. Осталась библиотека, но это не срочно, — сухо сказал «жених». — Что тут делает Блэк?

— С детьми будет сидеть, — ответила я. — Он увлечет игрой ребят, а я займусь делами.

— Я хочу с Гарри, — заявил Сириус, — он мой крестник.

— Попробуй общаться со всеми, — сказала я. — Близнецам тоже нужен беспрерывный присмотр. Они же озорники и затейники. Прямо Мародёры.

Блэк засиял, как медный грош.

— Ты права, — встал он со стула. — пойду организую новую банду Мародёров.

— Надеюсь, дом уцелеет? — светским тоном спросил Том.

Блэк ухмыльнулся и ушёл из кухни.

Как только дверь за ним закрылась, Том прижал меня к стенке.

— Я не намерен ждать ни минуты, — выдохнул он и поцеловал меня.

Губы были нежными и мягкими, язык плавно скользнул ко мне в рот. Так сладко меня никто никогда не целовал. Мое тело почувствовало себя живым, как никогда раньше. Я уже давно привыкла к нему, приняла женскую физиологию и некоторые неудобства, связанные с ней, несколько истеричные эмоции, из-за которых могла завестись с полуоборота и дать нагоняй окружающим, бессонные ночи при полной Луне, хандру, которая возникала из ниоткуда. Мое сознание ассимилировалось, и прежнее непримиримое мужское «я», оставшееся после прежней жизни, уже не доставляло хлопот, и я могла оценить достоинства своего существования в теле Молли Пруэтт, бывшей Уизли. Более того, сразу стала заметна разница между прежней Молли и сейчас, и мне захотелось увидеть эту разницу более полной, используя все блага этого нового мира.

— Я думал о тебе, — оторвавшись от моих губ, прошептал Том.

— Мило, — отдышавшись, ответила я.

— Пойду проверю Блэка, — нервно сказал мой жених, отпуская меня, — мне бы не хотелось увидеть развалины вместо дома, — и ушёл из кухни.

Оставшись одна, я через камин достучалась до мастерской и узнала все новости. Взяла стопку документов, которые требовалось изучить, и отправилась в библиотеку.

В хранилище книг царил хаос. Пустые стеллажи и полки. Книги расположены как попало, столы завалены пергаментом, на полу оставались не разобранные коробки.

Из открытого окна донесся визг и стук мячей. Я подошла к нему и увидела, как мои дети играют в квиддич. Удивительное зрелище, однако! На метлах (и откуда они взялись?) летали не только близнецы с остальной ребятней, но и Блэк с Томом. На их лицах был мальчишеский азарт. Возле головы Блэка пролетел снитч и увильнул в сторону Тома. Последний ловко перекувырнулся в воздухе и помчался за шариком, Сириус — за ним. Ага, они ловцы. Замечательно. Я прикрыла окно и вернулась к своим документам.

Через два часа я закончила с бумагами и принялась наводить порядок в библиотеке.

— Хозяйка убирает! Сама, своими ручками! Ой-ой-ой! Упырь не успел! Негодный, скверный эльф! — запричитал внезапно появившийся Упырь и стал выкручивать себе уши.

— Угомонись, — приказала я. — Лучше скажи, что дети делают. 

Упырь захлопнул рот и бодро отрапортовал:

— Они выпили чаю с печеньем и сейчас слушают лекцию о Тёмных искусствах.

— Слушают? — изумилась я. — Даже Фред и Джордж?

— Да, хозяйка. Сэр Том рассказывает, а сэр Сириус перебивает, и вместе спорят. Они собирались показать настоящую дуэль ребятам, и поэтому Упырь здесь, чтобы вы знали, что они затевают.

— Дуэль? Этого еще не хватало! Иду.

К моему приходу мужчины уже почти успокоились. Сириус, встрепанный, как ворона, потирал покрасневшее ухо. Том ухмылялся. Близнецы забрасывали вопросами Сириуса, а Гарри и Рон вцепились в Тома. Джинни листала книжку по Тёмным искусствам в поиске страшных картинок.

— Все ясно с вами, — пробормотала я и пошла обратно.

В углу помещения я приметила коробку с уменьшенной мебелью, и библиотека пополнилась диваном и парой кресел. Одно я поставила у окна, чтобы мне было удобно читать и смотреть в окно, которое выходило на задний двор, где играли дети. Теперь осталось разобрать книги по тематике и алфавиту.

В библиотеку зашли Блэк и Том. Сразу меня они увидеть не могли, но я не скрывалась. Они о чём-то спорили, точнее Том выговаривал, а Сириус только отчаянно мотал головой.

Мне не было достаточно понятно, о чем они говорили. Прошелестели заглушающие и запирающие чары, не пропускающие никого и ничего в обе стороны.

— Блэк, мое терпение кончилось, — опасным тоном говорил Том.

Я выглянула из-за стеллажа. Нет, это не Том. Это был настоящий Тёмный Лорд, раздающий Круцио вместо карамелек. И чем это Сириус его так достал?

— Руку, Сириус, — потребовал Волдеморт.

— Но у меня уже есть метка, — заупрямился Блэк.

— Долохов нанёс тебе магический рисунок, чтобы приструнить тебя. Ты ходил, как шёлковый, и быстро научился носить маску Пожирателя. Но никто, кроме меня, не может нанести Метку. Руку!

Я выглянула ещё раз. Сириус сидел ко мне спиной, я же видела лицо Риддла. Последний схватил руку Блэка и прижал к ней кончик волшебной палочки. Раздался свист и шипение серпентарго. Как только Волдеморт замолк, Сириус завопил. Страшно, больно, надрывая глотку. Он забился в невидимых путах, от боли царапая ногтями по обшивке кресла. Я видела торжество в глазах Волдеморта, смешанное с удовлетворением. Ни хрена ж себе. Больше я ничего не сказала, даже мысленно.

— Подойди, Молли, — приказал Том.

Я послушно подошла.

— Помоги ему лечь на диван. Ему придется полежать где-то с недельку.

— Неделю? — удивилась я. — Почему так долго?

— Потому что сопротивлялся и орал, болван, — нетерпеливо объяснил Том. — Займись им.

И вышел с библиотеки. А с ним самим что случилось?

у Блэка начался жар, на лбу появилась испарина. Я уложила его и вызвала Упыря с водой и полотенцем. Рука, точнее, Метка, казалось, жила какой-то своей жизнью. Это была не просто нарисованная мерзкая змея с черепом, здесь явственно ощущалась Тёмная магия. Блэк скинул влажное полотенце на пол.

— Не нужно, — пробормотал он и обернулся собакой.

— Тебе виднее, — ответила я.

Пёс поковылял прочь из библиотеки, поджимая раненую лапу. Я тоже решила не оставаться и последовала за ним. Надо налить в миску воды. Может, и вправду так ему проще.

Блэк устроился на крылечке на солнышке. Бедный несчастный пёс! Весь его вид вопил о вселенской несправедливости.

— Бедный, бедный Сириус, — вздохнула Джинни, почесывая его за ухом. — Не бойся, мы вылечим твою лапку. Ты только не спорь больше с мистером Томом, а то он такой сердитый на тебя.

Блэк слабо тявкнул, не соглашаясь с девочкой. Затем прикрыл лапами унылую морду и попытался заснуть. Больше его никто не трогал.  
День продолжался. После обеда Том отбыл по министерским делам.   
Близнецы пытались поджечь детскую площадку, затем наловить рыбу в озере, рвались утонуть, пока напуганный Питер не вытащил их за шкирку. из воды.

Гарри и Рон играли в дурака, затем в индейцев, потом искали в новом доме боггарта, потом ухитрились изловить русалку в том самом озере, пришли по уши в грязи, потому что строили для нее домик.  
Джинни читала запоем книгу, позже утопила туалетную бумагу в унитазе. Накрасилась, чтобы идти в гости к Луне (и кто бы её пустил?), тоже оценила чистое озеро и укатила на велосипеде к холмам. Результат — рев, ободранные коленки и разбитый в хлам велик.   
Мама, то есть я, потушила качели, пропахла дымом, освобождала русалку, с Питером доставала детей из озера, собирала по коробкам разобранные игры и детские книги, отмывала детей от грязи, чистила унитаз, отмывала дочку от помады и туши, искала ту самую дочку по холмам и чинила велосипед.

Что же эльфы? Их, наверное, кто-то проклял. Иначе как объяснить, что на крыльце стояли миски с водой, молоком, виски, жареными ребрышками, варёной колбасой и гороховым супом. Сам пёс лежал в кресле-качалке, укрытый пледом, и слушал по радио "Нирвану". Динки на кухне варил зелье от блох, Упырь читал книгу по уходу за собаками.

В общем, день прошёл продуктивно. Эльфы смогли уложить детей в постель и почитать им перед сном. Когда в доме все успокоились, я с удовольствием приняла горячий душ и улеглась в постель. Но мне не спалось. Устав ворочаться без толку, я вышла на балкон. Луна, огромная и яркая висела на черном небе, как брошь на парадной мантии. Я любовалась ею, забыв обо всем на свете.

Внезапно меня обхватили крепкие мужские руки. Я чуть не стукнула этого хватальшика, потому что нечего подкрадываться со спины и пугать, но вовремя вспомнила, что не надо сердить Тёмного лорда раньше времени, поэтому просто стояла, откинувшись спиной ему на грудь.

— Это можно считать прогрессом? — тихо прошептал он мне на ухо.

— Что именно?

— Ты не обливаешь меня шампанским, не язвишь и не вырываешься…

— Хм… Давай считать прогрессом. Я не против.

— Может, что-нибудь попробуем…

— До свадьбы не терпит?

— Расслабься. Мы взрослые ответственные люди. Кто нас осудит?

— Может, какие-то принципы есть?

— Никаких принципов, кроме тех, которые приносят удовольствие, — прошептал Том и поцеловал меня.

Я, наверное, сегодня переутомилась, потому что в голове было чрезвычайно пусто. Где-то вдали раздался волчий вой. Я вздрогнула.

— Кажется, у волков гон, — негромко засмеялся Том, все еще нежно прижимая меня к своей груди.

— Мне кажется, что у них он происходит раньше, — возразила я.

— Забудь, — приказал Том, снова привлекая меня к себе и целуя нежно и горячо.

Возбуждение, так внезапно охватившее нас, нарастало. Мы переместились на кровать. Том заметил, что под мантией у меня ничего не было, и пришёл в восторг. Он не прерываясь целовал меня всю, медленно перетекая от губ и шеи к груди, животу, коленям. Добравшись до пальцев моих ног, он протяжно застонал и принялся нежно их вылизывать и посасывать. Сначала на одной ноге, потом увлёкся и другой. Я просто ошалела от такой щедрой ласки и только тихо стонала, не в силах сказать ни слова. Том продолжал коварное соблазнение и перешёл на внутреннюю сторону бедер. Лёгкие порхающие поцелуи приближались всё ближе к вожделенному месту. Том лизнул языком мою промежность, и я вздрогнула.

— Что ты делаешь? — простонала я.

— Пока ещё ничего, — насмешливо отозвался соблазнитель, — только собираюсь.

Его дыхание опаляло мне кожу. Губы Тома были слишком близко, чтобы я могла ощущать что-либо или сосредоточиться на чём-то другом, зная, что сейчас будет.

Том уже наклонился для удобства, как душераздирающий вой раздался прямо под окнами спальни. Волчий вой перемежался собачьи лаем, рычанием и шумом борьбы крупных животных. Вдруг собака завизжала и затихла. Меня прямо подбросило на перине.

— Это Блэк!

Том вскочил, набросил мантию, прихватил волшебную палочку и вышел на балкон.

— Молли, это оборотни! 

Вой раздался ещё ближе. И, кажется, выл только один волк. Меня затрясло.

— Это очень близко, — взволнованно проговорила я.

— Мерлин и Моргана, я так закрутился, что забыл наложить на дом охранные чары.

Фиделиус! Дом новый, никаких чар нет, и проникнуть в него мог любой!  
Я тоже надела мантию.

— Никуда не ходи! — властно произнёс Том. — Я сам, — и выпрыгнул из балкона на траву.

Когда я вышла, волк застыл в десяти футах от меня в воздухе. Он был пленен тугими петлями и в лунном свете призрачно мерцал. Голова его была запрокинута, и, казалось, он спал. Не страшась зачарованного оборотня, я тоже спрыгнула вниз. Под кустом бесформенной кучей лежало тело пса, и я к сразу бросилась к нему.

— Сириус, ты жив?

Окровавленная собака слабо пошевелила хвостом. Я взмахнула палочкой, и эластичные бинты перевязали Блэку брюхо. Чтобы разобраться с ним конкретней и знать, какими зельями поить, я вызвала из Хогвартса Снейпа. Было ещё не поздно, и через полчаса Северус пришёл с саквояжем, полным разнообразных снадобий и зелий. Он напоил собаку нужными декоктами, смазал заживляющей мазью страшные раны и перевязал. Потом он попросил у меня подушку и уложил Сириуса на ковер у камина, а сам устроился рядом на диване. Спать было нежелательно, надо было присматривать за ранами и общим состоянием попавшего в переделку анимага, так что Блэка со Снейпом ждала весёлая ночка.

Том куда-то ушёл, и мне было тревожно. Вдруг ещё поблизости есть нелегальная стая, а тут мои дети. Когда я поднялась проверить, они не спали, а испуганно толпились в коридоре. Я с трудом их успокоила, ведь у самой адреналин зашкаливал, и они нехотя разошлись по кроватям. Вскорости они все спали.

Детский сон крепок, я же не находила себе места. Не выдержав напряжения, я решилась прогуляться по ночной дороге в поисках Тома и вышла из дома. Луна светила ярко, и было почти не страшно. Я пришла к озеру и увидела гостей — Фенрира Сивого и его семью. То есть целую деревню оборотней. Они натягивали палатки и разжигали костры. В центре палаточного городка стояла огромная клетка с оборотнем. Тот бесился и кидался на зачарованные железные прутья, пытаясь их перегрызть. Рядом с клеткой спокойно разговаривали Том и Фенрир.

— Кто этот оборотень? — спросила я подходя ближе.

— Люпин, — с поклоном ответил Сивый, — совсем сдурел, чтобы напасть на деревню. Но вам ничего не грозит, миледи.

Фенрир выразительно повёл носом и еще раз поклонился. Том притворился слепым и глухим. Я только хмыкнула и отвернулась.

Возня продолжалась до утра. Возле озера отдельно стояла палатка Питера, и, когда он вышел с пакетом мусора, остолбенел от удивления. Женщины-волчицы сразу обратили на него внимание и окружили со всех сторон.

Спать было невозможно, и я отправилась варить кофе. Много-много кофе. Когда я притворилась, что кроме меня в этом мире никого не существует, примчался Том и выхлебал половину кофейника.

— Ну как там обстановка? — осторожно спросила я. — Что стряслось с Люпином? Перепил?

Том строго посмотрел на меня, но от язвительных комментариев воздержался.

— Люпин — бешеный, — нехотя признался он. — Я его усмирял почти целый час. Сильный, но дурной. Теперь год проведёт в волчьей шкуре на цепи.

— Да? Почему? — я умирала от любопытства.

— Потому что не в ладах с внутренним волком, — объяснил Том. — Будет восстанавливаться, не обращаясь в человека, и Фенрир с семьёй его мозги приведёт в порядок.

— Ясно.

После кофе я ожила и снова вышла на крыльцо. В кресле-качалке теперь расположился Снейп. Возле него махал хвостом радостный Блэк.

— Блэк, отвали, — устало говорил Северус. — Найди другое развлечение. Если твои раны зажили, поищи другую няньку. Вот Молли, например.

Пёс коротко гавкнул, здороваясь со мной, а потом снова подошёл к зельевару и положил голову на колени.

— Не нытьем, так катаньем, — смягчился Северус, — какой ты мерзавец, Сириус.

Пёс обрадовался, что Снейп назвал его по имени, и поднялся на лапы, чтобы вылизать лицо спасителю.

— Прекрати, Сириус. Я от тебя устал. Не отстанешь — уйду, и пусть за тобой ухаживает эльф Молли.

Сириус успокоился, но всё равно продолжал махать хвостом, высунув язык. Наверное, пить хочет. Я вернулась в дом, налила в миску свежую воду и захватила плед. Поставила миску перед Блэком, а пледом накрыла Северуса.

— Спасибо, мамочка, — деланно-кротко произнёс Снейп, глядя мне за спину.

Я обернулась и увидела Тома. Тот был с мокрыми волосами, в мокрой мантии, из-под которой виднелись босые ноги, и сердито смотрел на нас.

— Ну что опять? — рассвирепела я. — Когда уже до тебя дойдет, что Северус — мой друг? Разуй глаза, он слишком молод для меня! Я старше его на десять лет! И почему ты мокрый? Иди переоденься, а то простудишься. Ещё не лето.

При этих словах Блэк обрадовался ещё больше, хотя, казалось, куда ещё больше, а Снейп закатил глаза, что было весьма смело с его стороны, потому что Тёмный лорд ещё не ушел и вполне мог одарить парочкой Круцио.

Из ниоткуда выросла мощная фигура Сивого.

— Моя Тёмная леди, — склонился Фенрир он к моей руке, — вы поразили меня в самое сердце. Его Темнейшество послушался женщину и снёс насмешку, значит, он вас очень любит, — и расхохотался.

Я смутилась. В мантии на голое тело, в кроссовках на босу ногу и с растрёпанной головой я, наверное, выглядела не лучше тролля. Том изучающе смотрел на меня. Видимо, он сам был поражён высказыванием вожака оборотней.

Внезапно вскочил Блэк и зарычал, обнажая белые зубы.  
К нам приближался Питер Петтигрю. Наш садовник, сторож, ремонтных дел мастер и бывший Мародёр. Вся компания в сборе. Просто праздник какой-то!


	19. Гон оборотней и его влияние на окружающую среду

Блэк ощерился и сделал стойку, чтобы атаковать Питера и то ли откусить ему голову, то ли вообще сожрать с костями.

— Фу, Блэк! — строго сказала я, ухватив пса за шкирку.

— Я не буду обращаться! — взвизгнул Питер. — Что бы ты меня съел? Ни за что! Тем более, я больше не хочу лазить по помойкам. Мне у Молли хорошо. Она меня не гонит, есть даёт. Мне в Министерстве пособие назначили. Маленькое, лишь на самое необходимое хватает. И я купил саженцы фруктовых деревьев и кустов. У Молли достаточно места ещё на огород и лекарственные травы. У меня есть хоть какое-то подобие дома. Если бы я оставался в крысином сознании всю оставшуюся жизнь, я бы никогда не стал бы нормальным человеком. Правда, что здесь Люпин объявился? — Питер содрогнулся. — Вся компания Мародёров в сборе. Я больше не один из вас, и не смей приближаться ко мне, Сириус Блэк!

После такой экспрессивной тирады Питер приподнял голову и с достоинством ушёл к себе. Несколько волчиц последовали за ним. Блэк успокоился не сразу и в качестве поддержки ткнулся мордой в руку Снейпа. Задумавшись, тот потрепал его по холке.

— И вправду, Блэк, какого чёрта? Ты сам стал Пожирателем, подчиняешься Тёмному лорду. Будем получать на орехи вместе, ты и я…

Блэк вдруг поднялся на задние лапы, гавкнул и бросился на Снейпа. Тот вытащил палочку, чтобы защититься, но Сириус стал лизать его лицо, повизгивая от радости.

— Я не знаю, что ты уже придумал, надеюсь, команду Пожирателей для зачистки не придется нанимать.

— Прекрасно, — не выдержала я, — значит, всё в порядке, и я могу идти спать.

— Иди, Молли, — нестройным хором сказали присутствующие мужчины, и я ушла.

Проснулась, когда в комнате сгущались сумерки. Настроение было необычайно хорошим, во сне я обнимала замечательную мягкую игрушку. Игрушка вдруг зашевелилась и, прижав меня к груди, сказала голосом Тома:

— Молли, просыпайся, что ты ночью будешь делать?

— Спать, — недовольно сказала я. —  Том, дай отдохнуть.

— Даже не поужинаешь?

— Поем, — пробормотала я в ответ, — и душ приму, и переоденусь, и чай попью.

— И поцелуешь, — прошептал на ухо Том, скользнув языком по ушной раковине.

Я вздрогнула, потому что ощутила обнаженный торс Тома и очень заинтересованную часть тела, которая упиралась мне в бок. Повернувшись, я наконец открыла глаза и увидела его горящий желанием взгляд. Том навис надо мной, тяжело дыша, зрачки его были расширены, будто он был вампиром и собирался впиться мне в горло.

— Ты что-то пил? — спросила я.

Том покачал головой.

— Только кофе.

— Передозировка кофеина, не удивительно. Я в ванную.

— Иди, я тебе ужин принесу.

— Было бы неплохо.

Я приняла по-быстрому контрастный душ и вернулась обратно в свою комнату. Ни ужина, ни Тома ещё не было. Зато валялась его рубашка, которую он бросил на пол. Было интересно закутаться снова в аромат человека, который, оказывается, неравнодушен ко мне. Так что я надела его рубашку, собственные джинсы, кроссовки и вышла во двор.

Первым мне попался Питер, который шёл со стороны общей деревенской дороги. В руках он тащил два мешка.

— Молли, — расплылся в улыбке Питер, — оборотни вскопали огород, и, представляешь, уже можно сажать растения. Они всю работу сделали за несколько часов, в то время, когда мне бы понадобилась целая неделя.

— Отлично, Пит, только не забывай отдыхать.

— Какое «отдыхать», куча дел!

— Ну смотри, не надорвись.

— Все будет в порядке. Не волнуйся, Молли.

Хвостик помахал мне рукой и потопал дальше.

Я прошлась к озеру, где стоял лагерь оборотней, но там царила удивительная тишина. Ни костров, ни музыки, ни освещения. Вокруг гудела магия настолько мощная, что у меня заискрились волосы. Мимо пробежали трое молодых оборотней и остановились. Я́ попятилась, потому что от них явственно исходила опасность. Они подошли ближе, а я кляла себя, что не вышла с палочкой, хотя сомневалась, что смогу защитить себя, настолько они выглядели угрожающе.

Подростки подошли ко мне, и я замерла на месте. Кто знает, как бы они среагировали на побег. Их ужином мне не хотелось быть совершенно. Они обнюхали меня, хотя были в человеческом облике. После этого они неожиданно низко поклонились мне, развернулись и ушли. Я выдохнула с облегчением, размышляя, что детей не выпущу из дома, или, что ещё лучше, отправлю к дедуле, чтобы родню получше узнали.

На крыльце дома в кресле-качалке уже сидел Сириус и курил трубку. Северус стоял рядом и нудел:

— Блэк, провоняешь дымом, я тебя целовать не стану.

— Я тебя сам поцелую. В твою тощую задницу, — улыбался выздоровевший Блэк, энергично раскачиваясь в качалке и пуская густые клубы дыма из своей трубки.

— Ого! — не выдержала я. — Между вами уже так серьезно?

— Что тянуть? — радостно отозвался Сириус. — Северус Пожиратель, я Пожиратель. У нас есть общее прошлое, общее дело, общую постель уже разделили, и надеюсь, будет общий дом. Ты же мне покажешь Паучий Тупик, Сев?

— Как же, разбежался! Давай лучше к твоей маменьке в Блэк-хаус поселимся.

— Ни за что! Тогда снимем дом.

— А на какие шиши, не скажешь? — подколол Северус своего любовника.

— Придется род Блэков принимать, — вздохнул Сириус, — наследства дядюшки Альфарда будет маловато, а вот пара миллионов галлеонов семьи Блэков будет в самый раз. И я тебе сниму целый замок, покруче, чем у Малфоя.

— Вот и договорились. Будет, где наследников разместить.

— Снейп, я тебя не брошу! Какие наследники?

— Тогда зелье сварю, — Северус говорил серьезно, но глаза его смеялись, — будешь сам рожать. Будут бегать по дому маленькие Принцы и Блэки.

— Снейп, я вот сейчас докурю, и рожать будешь ты! — пригрозил Блэк.

Я рассмеялась. Эти оболтусы неисправимы. Внезапно распахнулась дверь, и вышел Том.

— Молли, ты с ума сошла? Какого Мерлина ты бродишь? Немедленно в дом!

— Дети спят? — спросила я.

— Дети в гостях у Лавгудов, с ними твои эльфы.

— Хорошо, — с облегчением сказала я. — Тут оборотни бегали, я подумала, что они какие-то бешеные.

Том подошёл ближе и стал внимательно осматривать меня со всех сторон.

— Они тебя не тронули? Нигде никаких царапин и укусов у тебя нет?

— Нет! Вот почему ты не сказал, что дети не дома? — повысила я голос. — Почему между нами какие-то недомолвки, из-за которых я постоянно попадаю впросак?

— Молли, ты умница! — не обращая внимания на мои слова, воскликнул Том. — Оборотни не тронули тебя, потому что учуяли своего Повелителя…

Том не договорил и поцеловал меня на глазах Блэка и Снейпа. Что за новая привычка целоваться на каждом шагу? Риддл толкнул меня к двери:

— Заходи в дом, перекусим вместе. Сегодня никого нет, только ты и я. Блэк и Снейп не в счет.

— На что ты намекаешь?

— Ни на что, просто удобно, когда малышня не носится по дому.

Еда находилась в моей спальне. Похоже, Том решил окончательно завоевать цитадель по имени Молли Пруэтт, потому что и не думал куда-либо уходить ночевать.

Жареное мясо и овощи в горшочке прекрасно насытили мой изголодавшийся организм. Чай немного взбодрил, и я вышла на балкон полюбоваться пейзажем. Сегодня было холоднее, чем вчера, и луна слегка лишилась окраски. Откуда-то издалека доносились заводные звуки джиги.

— Что там? — спросила я, невольно притопывая.

— У оборотней брачный период, — спокойно ответил Том, — вот они и резвятся.

— И почему, скажи мне на милость, они именно здесь резвятся? — спросила я.

— Я их позвал, чтобы разобраться с Люпином и поставить защиту на дом. Фенрир самый сильный оборотень не только в физическом плане, но и в волшебстве. Брачный период у них раз в год, они защищают свои палатки мощнее, чем маги защищают свои крепости и замки, поэтому я не переживал. Только детей отослал.

Внизу раздался чей-то долгий стон, и всё прекратилось. Наступила неестественная тишина.

— Так тихо, что дрожь пробирает, — прошептала я, всматриваясь в темноту.

— Только мне вот что непонятно, — Том схватил меня за плечи, — ты ничего не чувствуешь?

— Злость, раздражение, досаду. Что конкретно тебя интересует? Пусти!

Бешеный Риддл схватил мои руки и прижал к своей груди.

— Страсть, похоть, желание… Ничего?

— С чего бы это?

— Магия оборотней очень сильна. Сегодня все в округе слушали их песни и стук барабанов. Не сомневаюсь, что через девять-десять месяцев родится новое поколение волшебников.

— Я спала! Я ничего не слышала!

— Не слышал разве что глухой.

— Я приняла зелье Сна-без-сновидений. Я хотела выспаться.

Том помолчал, а потом как-то с несвойственной ему интонацией спросил:

— А хочешь посмотреть вблизи на их игрища? Знаешь, они смертных обычно не пускают на свои празднества. Так что есть прекрасная возможность побывать у них в гостях, выпить, потанцевать. Хочешь?

— Хочу.

— Тогда идем.

Он взял меня за руку, и мы вышли из дома. По тропинке, ведущей через рощу, вышли к речке. На берегу пылали костры, били барабаны и надрывно звенели скрипки. Вокруг костра оборотни лихо отплясывали джигу. Слышался смех и пение. Посреди поляны стояла огромная бочка с пивом, рядом над огнем жарился на вертеле цельный бык. Оборотни заметили нас. Танцы на минуту остановились, все присутствующие поклонились нам. Фенрир выступил вперед и с поклоном сказал:

— Мой Лорд, мы рады приветствовать вас и вашу леди на нашем празднике и покорнейше просим присоединиться к нам.

Том кивнул и мы подошли ближе к костру.

— Эй, кто там! — крикнул Сивый. — Пива его Темнейшеству и леди!

Две симпатичные волчицы низко присели и поднесли нам по кружке пива. Мы с Томом чокнулись и выпили. Мерлин великий! Это не пиво, это просто напиток богов! Мне стало весело и легко. Музыканты грянули джигу с утроенной силой, и все снова встали в ряд и запрыгали, заплясали, затопали. Ноги сами просились отбивать ритм. Мы с Томом присоединились к танцующим, и я просто потеряла голову. Ритмичные удары барабана сливались с ударами сердца, проникая прямо в душу. Я и не знала, что я так хорошо умею танцевать. Пиво лилось рекой, было очень весело, я развлекалась от всей души. Но что-то не давало мне покоя. Я не сводила глаз с Тома и чувствовала, что я хочу его. Всего. Такого красивого и сильного. Он поймал мой взгляд и отсалютовал пивной кружкой. Луна стояла огромная и яркая.

Я заметила, что некоторые парочки время от времени отделялись от веселящихся соплеменников и уходили куда-то в рощу. Догадавшись зачем, я почувствовала такое нестерпимое желание, что только приличное воспитание удержало меня от того, чтобы кинуться к Тому и отдаться ему прямо на поляне при все честном народе.

Том неслышно подошел ко мне.

— Ну, как тебе праздник? — обжигающим шепотом спросил он.

— Я хочу домой, — срывающимся голосом ответила я.

Риддл пристально посмотрел на меня, взял за руку и мы аппарировали.  
Я не помню, как мы поднялись в спальню и как оказались в постели. Я пришла в себя только от собственного стона и тяжести горячего тела на мне. Еще миг — и во мне бьется что-то живое, полное жизненной силы, еще, еще, еще! Забывшись от наслаждения, я протяжно застонала, и имя человека, который отныне стал для меня самым близким на свете, само сорвалось с губ:

— То-о-ом!

Мой любовник вздрогнул и через несколько мгновений упал прямо на меня, крепко обнимая и шепча мое имя. Потом мы долго лежали обнявшись и ласково целуя поглаживая друг друга. Так и уснули, обнимаясь.

Прохватилась я на рассвете от птичьего щебета. Солнце еще не взошло, но в спальне было светло. Я с нежностью разглядывала своего мужчину, ловя момент, пока он не проснулся.

— Доброе утро, — сказал Том, при этом интонация голоса была настолько сонной, а сам он расслабленным, что я не выдержала и поцеловала его в щеку.

— Доброе утро, красавчик, — промурлыкала я и нырнула обратно под одеяло.

— О! — с некоторой долью веселья произнёс Том. С него сон слетел мгновенно. — У моей Молли хорошее настроение, впрочем, как и у меня. Иначе за «красавчика» кто-то крупно пострадал бы.

Я поставила на груди Тома засос и сказала:

— Красавчик не любит комплименты?

— Предпочту Аваду и Круцио, прежде чем позволю верховодить женщине. М-м-м, мне нравится ход твоих мыслей, — пробормотал Том, когда я мягко и настойчиво стала выкручивать соски. — И что же было вчера, что ты сопротивлялась, а сейчас готова первой проявить инициативу?

— Страх, — ответила я, поглаживая стройное тело Тома и добираясь до самого вкусного. Член, длинный и ровный, рос на глазах. — За детей и себя. Злость, что ты решаешь всё без меня. Желание удушить, когда ты споришь со мной.

— Забудем все разногласия. Давай же!

Том мягко толкнул мою голову к низу своего живота, чтобы я занялась, наконец, делом.

Когда мы очень довольные друг другом отдыхали, с улицы внезапно донесся странный свист.

Том насторожился и приподнялся с подушек.

— Мой лорд, прошу меня простить, но у вас гости, — раздался под балконом голос Сивого. — Весь Ближний круг.

— Подождут, — рявкнул Волдеморт.

— Газетчики во главе с Ритой Скитер, министерские работники без Метки во главе с Амбридж и бывший Орден Феникса в полном составе. Им нужна Молли Пруэтт. И, конечно, вы, милорд.

— Да? — заинтересованно спросил Волдеморт. — Тогда стоит поторопиться.

— Немедленно, — крикнул Фенрир, и следом послышался тяжелый удаляющийся топот.

— Мордред и Моргана! — выругался Тёмный лорд. — Никакой личной жизни. И что они хотят?

Волдеморт вскочил и принялся одеваться.

— Ты приготовься тоже, — скомандовал он мне. — И никаких джинсов. Мантия, прическа и всё остальное.

Я вышла только через час и ахнула. За защитным куполом на моей широкой поляне топталось не менее пятидесяти человек. Возле меня появилась сладкая парочка Блэк+Снейп.

— Что происходит? — вслух спросила я.

— Знакомься, Молли, — насмешливо ответил Северус. — Это оппозиция Тёмного лорда. Вся эта компания желает видеть тебя своим лидером.

— Им наплевать, что ты его будущая супруга, — добавил Блэк. — Пока что Волдеморт, то есть Его Темнейшество, раздаёт Круцио своим Пожирателям. Ему не понравилась такая инициатива. Иди, Молли.

Я стала подходить к собранию. Все уставились на меня. Где-то далеко раздался волчий вой и стук барабанов. Это оборотни с утра пораньше снова затеяли свои любовные игры.

Всё ближе Пожиратели, я видела зверское лицо Волдеморта, в котором не наблюдалось даже тени утреннего Тома Риддла, и движение журналистов в мою сторону. Надеюсь, до смертоубийства дело не дойдет.


	20. Вмешательство оборотней продолжается

Как спринтер на короткой дистанции, возле меня первой оказалась Рита Скитер.

— Мисс Пруэтт, что вы можете сказать по поводу помолвки? Когда вы сыграете свадьбу? Вы поедете в кругосветное путешествие?

Следующим подошёл вальяжный мужчина и, представившись журналистом из «Ведьмополитена», спросил, каково это — выйти замуж за Тёмного лорда, при этом будучи приёмной матерью Гарри Поттера. Есть ли в этом политический резон и далеко идущие планы?

Сухощавую журналистку из «Магического вестника» интересовали вопросы о партии — название, задачи, будет ли мисс Пруэтт продолжать дело Дамблдора. При этом вопросе всколыхнулась волна присутствующих членов Ордена Феникса, которая чуть не навалилась на меня.

Затем не разбираясь, кто за кем, журналисты насели на бедную меня, и вопросы посыпались из всех сторон. Отвечать было бессмысленно. К счастью, из Пожирателей дураков не было, и они оттеснили жадных и голодных в погоне за новостями целой стеной. Из ниоткуда появилась чья-то рука и схватила за запястье, и я оказалась возле Волдеморта. Глаза у него ярко блестели, на губах застыла незнакомая мне ранее обольстительная улыбка. Присутствующие женщины ахнули и принялись строчить свою нетленку.

— Как красиво и романтично, — вздыхали они, не подозревая, что я хотела всех поубивать, причем голыми руками, иначе бы просто лопнула от злости.

Это Повелитель был склонен к эпатажу и видимой общественной жизни, я же любила минуты тишины и покоя в доме, которые наступали поздно вечером.

К сожалению, солнце стояло высоко, и от пресс-конференции было не отвертеться. Однако, рядом стоял Волдеморт и, слегка сжимая мою руку, поднёс к своему лицу и поцеловал пальцы. Всё, можно было меня спрашивать о чём угодно, я была готова заниматься важными делами. Магнетизм Тома зашкаливал, и я рядом с ним чувствовала себя защищённой, несмотря на присутствие множества гостей.

— Расслабься, Молли, ты не о том думаешь, — тихо сказал он. — Нужно уметь общаться и строить отношения. У тебя, кажется, проблемы с общением?

— Глупости, — резко заявила я. — Наоборот, у меня его переизбыток. Иногда хочется отдохнуть от суеты.

— Значит, недостаточно отдыха?

Глаза его смеялись. Они приобрели свой синий цвет и горели жаждой обладания. Теперь я знала причину — оборотни гуляли вовсю. Ритм барабанов стал ритмичным и быстрым. В самом воздухе плавало тягучее сладкое предвкушение чего-то необычного и желанного.

— Задавайте свои вопросы, господа журналисты, — обратился Волдеморт. — Первый, прошу!

Когда он стал контролировать ситуацию, пресс-конференция приобрела упорядоченный характер, и прошло всё не так уж плохо. По большому счёту меня больше беспокоил Орден Феникса, но оторваться от писарчуков я смогла лишь через два часа. Я предусмотрительно не отходила от Волдеморта ни на шаг, и они сами подошли, точнее, им помогли Пожиратели. Хорошее настроение у Волдеморта как ветром сдуло.

— Ну, господа смутьяны и затейники, — зловещим тоном сказал он, — кто из вас хочет поработать на благо волшебного мира? Молли, займись ими…

Волдеморт отошёл от нашей компании.

— Какой он красивый! — внезапно вместо переговоров сказала Эммелина Вэнс. — Если бы он не был таким злым…

— Он — Тёмный лорд, — прорычал Грюм, — хотя Молли в нём что-то нашла…

— Скорее сам Волдеморт выбрал её, — произнесла Макгонагалл. — Сириус, Северус, какие вы бесстыдники!

Сириус оторвался от губ Снейпа. Они стояли рядом с нами, хотя их членство в ордене Феникса стало весьма сомнительным.

— Что тут такого? Здесь все свои! — важно ответил Блэк, будто раскрывая заговор.

И снова припал к губам своего любовника. Главное, Снейп не возражал и эпатировал публику наравне с Блэком.

— Ладно. Обсудим нашу ситуацию, — хладнокровно продолжила Минерва. — Рассказывай, Молли, если тебе есть что сказать.

— В общем, да, — я с трудом оторвалась от грёз о Волдеморте, когда вся катавасия с оппозицией закончится, и он окажется в моей спальне в этой шикарной министерской мантии на обнажённое тело.

Мысли упорно возвращались к желаемому объекту, несмотря на серьёзный разговор с орденцами. Да и они сами стали выпадать из реальности, задумываясь о чём-то своём. Первым, как ни странно, не выдержал Грюм. Он резко прервал:

— Хорошо, Молли, отличная программа, только давай расходиться. У меня ещё дела.

— Мы согласны, — торопливо произнесли Эльфиас Додж и Дедалус Дингл. — Где расписаться?

Спешка нужна только кошкам, потому что согласиться на подобную авантюру было рискованно. Снейп с Блэком принесли пергамент с фамилиями. Каждый фениксовец засвидетельствовал палочкой свою подпись, которая вспыхивала от волшебства, и на этом разговор с ними закончился.

Барабанная дробь то утихала, то набирала силу. Я стала искать Тома, потому что хотелось поговорить с кем-то понимающим и здравомыслящим, но на пути попалась Амбридж, которая зажала меня между стеной дома и кустарниками, росшими под балконом моей спальни.

— Милая Молли, — стала шептать на ухо эта ведьма, — какие гарантии вы даёте, что Министерство при переходе в оппозицию останется целым?

— У нас уже есть Министр, и власть уже сменилась.

— Не вся, дорогая, не вся.

Её губы почти касались моего уха.

— Если Волдеморт не сместил вас, значит, ему что-то нужно, — отворачиваясь от настырной тетки, ответила я.

— Вот я бы и хотела узнать, что именно.

— У него и спросите, — сказала я, не собираясь играть по правилам жабы, и налетела на Волдеморта, который, в свою очередь, искал меня.

— Ты мне нужна, — холодно ответил Министр и кивнул Амбридж, приказывая ей удалиться.

От моей спальни до входа в дом было ровно половину периметра, который мы прошли, как квест. Сначала Тома задержал Скримджер, позже что-то хотела узнать у меня Скитер, сфотографировал колдограф, и последним нам попался Питер, который хотел поговорить о столе с закусками. Волдеморт поморщился.

— Да, конечно, проследи. Но во дворе. Пусть не засиживаются до ночи.

Том завёл меня в дом. Я даже ничего не спрашивала, мы просто зашли в мою спальню и сжали друг друга в объятиях.

— Это какое-то наваждение, — шептала я между поцелуями, — я всё время думала о каких-то неважных вещах.

— Теперь ты знаешь, каково вчера было мне.

Тут залетел в комнату камешек. Он был небольшой, и мы бы не обратили на него внимания, но второй попал в оконное стекло, которое треснуло от удара.

— Ну что там? — спросил недовольно Том.

Под балконом стоял Фенрир, который уведомил, что Скитер со своим колдографом ушли к Лавгудам, у которых находились мои дети.

— Только этого мне не хватало, — вскочила я и поторопилась надеть удобные кроссовки. — Ты со мной?

Том простонал.

— Хорошо. Я иду с тобой.

Даже Тёмный лорд не мог угнаться за мной, когда я побежала. Мне совсем не нравилась мысль, что мои дети попадут в колонку новостей. Я не хотела, чтобы Гарри задавали ненужные вопросы, и вообще, меня жутко раздражала эта вертихвостка Рита. Руки чесались придушить её или растоптать в анимагической форме, но она смогла вовремя зарегистрироваться, и компромат не имел над ней власти.

На холм, где располагался дом Лавгудов, я просто взлетела. Обернувшись, я увидела Тома, который меня догнал на последней минуте. Ну да, если я на протяжении нескольких лет бегаю, то это не значит, что все волшебники слабые и способны только на магическую дуэль. Просто взяла на заметку, что нужно развивать и тело, и магическую силу. Дуэли с Флитвиком заглохли в прошлом году, надо бы снова заняться общим развитием.

Я зашла в идеально круглую кухню, где как раз обедали.

— Добрый день, всем! Пандора, Луна, и мои драгоценные детишечки!

Между стульями шныряли мои эльфы и помогали хозяйке дома. Удивительно, дети ели молча, зато на их мордахах расцвели улыбки.

— Привет, Молли! Рада тебя видеть! У нас гости. Рита Скитер говорит с Ксено, они обсуждают общие статьи о Гарри Поттере.

— Никаких статей! — сказал Волдеморт, зашедший сразу за мной. — Я запрещаю. Где Рита?

— Там, — махнула половником Пандора. — В типографии, где Ксено занимается печатью газет.

Лорд без стука ворвался в типографию. Спустя несколько минут оттуда раздались взрывы, вопли Скитер и бубнеж Ксено. Когда все четверо вышли, у Скитер было платье в пыли, Ксено стал брюнетом, а колдограф оказался с грязным лицом. Том тоже немного запылился, и Упырь только щёлкнул пальцами, чтобы тот выглядел идеально. На остальных грязнуль он не обратил внимания.

Настроение у Тома восстановилось до уровня «приемлемо» после того, как он спихнул меня со стула и усадил на колени.

— Вас можно поздравить? — с улыбкой спросила Пандора, когда налила суп и нам двоим.

— Пока что только с помолвкой, — Том вдохнул аромат еды. — Вы хорошо готовите, миссис Лавгуд.

— У меня сегодня были замечательные помощники. Мне совершенно не трудно с ними. Упырь навёл идеальный порядок во всём доме, а Динки — прирожденный воспитатель, он помогал Луне с каллиграфией. Если тебе, Молли, понадобится ещё пристроить детей, я с удовольствием помогу.

— Мы не маленькие, чтобы за нами присматривать, но нам очень нравится у вас, — сказал Гарри, который поел первым. — Вы очень интересно рассказываете.

— Вот и хорошо, — улыбнулась Пандора, отчего у неё появились ямочки на щеках. — Луне тоже с вами хорошо.

— Мы всегда ждём в гости, — сказала Луна.

— Мы ещё не уходим — заявили близнецы. — Правда, мама?

— Уходим, — ответила я. — Завтра придёте. Если хотите. И договориться надо. Что?

— Ничего, — улыбнулась Пандора, — ты, Молли, изумительно смотришься в объятиях с мистером Риддлом. Хотите сфотографироваться?

Таким образом появились колдофото моей семьи и Тома Риддла. Самую лучшую я оформила в рамку и поставила в своей спальне. Никто, кроме меня, не должен видеть такое чудо — улыбающегося Тёмного лорда.

Наши же гости заждались хозяев. Мы шли неторопливо, дети прыгали возле нас. Когда мы дошли, то обнаружили, что остались только Пожиратели. Оборотни ушли из этого района, прихватив Люпина. Питер спрятался в своей палатке. Из своих присутствовали Блэк и Снейп. К счастью, они не раздевали друг друга, но понять, чем они были заняты, было несложно.

Том наставил щитов ещё больше. Включил именную защиту, и, кроме него, могли зайти Беллатрикс, Люциус, Снейп и Блэк. Министерским жополизам входа не было. Остальные только по предварительному согласованию с помощью сов.

Так прошел день. Мне ничего не хотелось, я наслаждалась спокойным вечером. Даже дождь навевал не грусть, а напоминал о домашнем уюте. Поэтому я сделала чашечку некрепкого кофе и устроилась у камина в гостиной, чтобы отдохнуть от дневного и вечернего общения с детьми. Уже час, как они спят, и я могу спокойно расслабиться.  
Несмотря на кофе, кажется, я задремала, потому что ощутила присутствие одного настойчивого человека не сразу. Он массировал мне пятки, постепенно переходя на щиколотки.

— М-м-м, выше, сильнее… Ещё! — говорила я, не открывая глаз.

Движение воздуха, и к моим губам присосался Том. Я едва вспомнила, как дышать. Руки моего мужчины проникли под мою рубашку и стали теребить соски. Лицо Тома пылало, несмотря на прохладный сквозняк с балкона.

— Идём, — шепнул он, и я встала.

Мы дошли до моей спальни, и рухнули на кровать. Несмотря на нестерпимое желание, Том настраивал нас на долгую и приятную прелюдию. Когда удалось расстегнуть мою рубашку, он сосредоточился на груди, одновременно лаская оба полушария.

Том не забыл о шее, и каждый её дюйм был изучен и оценён на «отлично». Шея горела, отчего я подумала, что завтра на ней расцветут огненные лепестки засосов.

Том стал раздеваться, и я с восторгом наблюдала игру мышц на его атлетическом теле. Кроме того, насколько больше мне открывалось обнажённой кожи, тем больше мне хотелось узнать её на ощупь, на вкус и запах. В свою очередь, Том тоже узнавал мою территорию и возбуждался от увиденного. Его губы были везде, и поцелуи вызывали смех, потому что жажда обладания была у обоих сильна, и мы не могли насытиться друг другом.

Том подложил мне под ягодицы подушки, и моя промежность оказалась довольно высоко приподнятой, чтобы ему было удобно заниматься делом, которое прервал оборотень своим присутствием две ночи назад.  
Когда Том коснулся первый раз, язык показался горячим и очень подвижным. Я вздрогнула от наслаждения, которое одновременно показалось острым и болезненным. Не останавливаясь на одном прикосновении, Том стал дарить удовольствие бесконечно нежно и мягко, от чего мои бедра вскинулись вверх, и ему пришлось крепко меня держать. Том языком вылизывал каждую складочку, толкался внутрь, очень легко касался клитора, который был весьма чувствительным к подобным ласкам. Сердце стучало, как бешеное, пальцы на ногах сжались сами собой, а сама я на миг потеряла связь с реальностью.

Том посмотрел на меня с затаенной нежностью и направил эрегированный член, где раньше был его язык. Я охотно приняла его внутрь, и Том невольно застонал.

— Какая ты влажная и мягкая, — прошептал он, начиная двигаться.

От члена внутри ощущения были другие, не менее сладкие. Толчки были сильные, и порождали в груди стойкое ощущение свободы. Каждый вздох, как полёт, каждый поцелуй Тома, как желание жить. Когда Том лизнул за ухом, исчезли все мысли, и я сосредоточилась на настоящем моменте. Для исследования мне были доступны грудь, спина и ягодицы партнёра. Уйма осязательных ощущений! Пряный запах кожи, вкус виски на губах, сильные толчки внутрь. Когда Том излился мне на живот, я пребывала в исступленном восторге. Мне хотелось ещё, да и Том, конечно, был доволен происходящим, и мы не удовлетворились одним разом. Неспешные поцелуи, лёгкие прикосновения, интимные ласки придавали дождливой ночи особый неповторимый вкус, и мы вспомнили всё утром, даря новые ласки при свете солнца, когда начался новый суматошный день.

Утро принесло неожиданные хлопоты. Когда я спустилась на кухню, Том, уже одетый и умытый, разговаривал с маленькой эльфийкой. Это чудо держало за руку Упыря, а Динки был весьма недоволен.

— Ну, что происходит? — поинтересовалась я. — Кто этот эльф? И что здесь делает? Это Малфой подослал?

Эльфенок зарыдал.

— Хозяйка не признает меня. Плохая Фанни!

— Это наш эльф. Девочка. Она появилась в этом доме ночью, чтобы жить и помогать своим хозяевам. Я — хозяин, ты — хозяйка. Всё ясно?

При этой новости мне захотелось Тома стукнуть, потому что он был доволен. Нет, не просто так доволен, а жутко доволен. Чтобы сбить спесь с радостного лица, я слегка шлепнула его ладонью по макушке.

— Ты никуда не торопишься? — спросила я.

— Убегаю, куча дел. Да, вот одно из них.

Он крепко поцеловал меня и аппарировал прямо с кухни. Вот гад, я научу его хорошим манерам.

— Хорошо, Фанни, чья ты?

— Хозяйка — Молли Пруэтт, хозяин — Том Риддл.

— Забавно, Упырь, чей ты эльф?

— Хозяйка — Молли Пруэтт, а хозяин — наследник Уильям Уизли.

— Хм. Динки, а ты чей?

— Только хозяйки Молли, — плаксиво сказал Динки и повесил ушки.

— Поэтому ты недоволен?

— У меня меньше всего хозяев. Да, Динки недоволен.

— Зато обязанностей больше, потому что следишь за восемью детьми. Это немаловажно. Потом у этих детей будут свои дети. Думаешь, работы не прибавится, когда у меня появятся внуки?

— Виноват, хозяйка, вы правы, у Динки много работы, и будет ещё больше. Динки счастлив.

— Теперь ты, Фанни. Что ты умеешь и чему тебя нужно научить?

— Я чуть-чуть умею, но уверена, что Динки и Упырь научат меня всему необходимому.

— Что ты умеешь?

— Варить кофе тридцатью способами, смотреть за красотой хозяйки и хозяина, следить за одеждой и…

— Отлично, — перебила я, — только где ты будешь жить?

— В одной из кладовок. Их у вас пять, думаю, одна из них подойдёт для Фанни.

— Что? Упырь, здесь больше пространства, чем я думаю?

— Конечно, хозяйка. Этот дом строили эльфы, никто из волшебников не построит так хорошо дом, как его эльфы.

— Вот это новости! Ты хочешь сказать, что участвовал в строительстве?

— Нет, только в проектировании.

— Как я погляжу, вы на все руки мастера, дорогие эльфы.

— Просто мы любим нашу хозяйку! — хором сказали мои дорогие помощники.


	21. Покой нам только снится...

Неумолимо приближалось лето. Ветер, дожди, туман перемежались теплой и солнечной погодой. В июне из Хогвартса выпускался Билл, и ему следовало подумать о предстоящей карьере. Домой он писал письма, наполненные тревогой за собственное будущее. Я пыталась успокоить сына, подбадривая новостями из дома и возможными вариантами. Конечно, вмешался Том и приказал не маяться дурью, потому что всё уже продумал. Билл был недоволен, что Волдеморт устанавливает правила, но решил подождать с решением уехать. Может, и вправду что-нибудь интересное попадётся.

Чарли все так же любил зверушек и не собирался ничего менять в своей жизни. Персиваль выбился в лучшие ученики на факультете и не собирался останавливаться на достигнутом. Осенью в Хогвартс поступали Фред и Джордж. Я уже предвидела бесконечные отработки и снятие баллов, уж очень непредсказуемыми ребятами они были. Что у них в приоритете, неизвестно, но что зависело от меня, я пыталась сделать.

Гарри с Роном были неразлучны, и они, как вторая пара близнецов, придумывали разные игры. Джинни злилась, когда на неё не обращали внимания, и тогда она устраивала катаклизмы семейного масштаба в виде потопа комнаты или проросших баобабов в гостиной. Том смеялся, когда убирал последствия стихийных выбросов, говоря, что дочка в маму удалась.

Что же лорд Волдеморт? Чем он занимался как Министр магии и Повелитель тёмных сил? Не так уж много времени прошло с его захвата власти, но были уже видны плоды его деятельности. Открылись лавочки с тёмными артефактами, они также делались на заказ, причём прятаться не было нужды. Узаконили дуэли и некоторые кровные ритуалы. Готовые пентаграммы находились в каждом большом городе, чтобы провести ритуалы, и праздники стали проводить не семьями, а целыми кланами, что только укрепляло отношения между волшебниками. Из архивов достали книги по Тёмной магии и полулегально продавали, так как всё-таки опасались возможности ареста и конфискации. Что больше всего радовало, так это наполовину пустые отделения в больнице св. Мунго. Объяснение было в том, что в библиотеку больницы Министерство вернуло тёмномагические книги по исцелению, и многие неудачные трансформации и проклятия можно было снять довольно быстро.

Волдеморт заявил, что некоторые предметы в Хогвартсе, о которых во время директорства Дамблдора забыли, снова будут преподавать. Кроме того, были созданы Высшие курсы магии, наподобие Университета, которого в волшебном мире не существовало. На этих курсах, в основном, будут обучаться магглорожденные, что общественность очень шокировало, так как она верила в ненависть Волдеморта к маглам и магглорожденным. Тёмный лорд заявил в ответ, что существует значительный отток магии именно за счёт возвращения магглорожденных в обычный мир. Обучение начнётся с первого дня лета до последнего, поэтому желающие уже должны были подать заявки.

У меня тоже хватало хлопот. Мастерская перешла на новый уровень, и требовались специалисты-артефакторы. Найти было трудно, время шло, и производство стояло. Кроме того, моя «партия» решила легализоваться, и мне пришлось придти к Министру магии (читай: «жениху и любовнику»), чтобы утрясти организационные вопросы. Кроме того, требовали внимания младшие дети, которые нуждались не в играх и чтении сказок, а развитии способностей, поэтому периодически в доме появлялись учителя по разным чарам. Не ждать же, пока из Хогвартса сова с письмом прилетит, поэтому все мои дети изучали математику, физику, химию — эти книги в доме были затерты до дыр, этикет и родовую магию читала Нарцисса Малфой, нумерологию и экономику рассказывал Люциус. Так уж получилось, что у Тома были прекрасные отношения с Малфоями, и они договорились о более близких общих интересах. В эту категорию попала я. Таким образом, к моим детям Драко стал более приветлив, чем к другим родственникам.

Несмотря на напряжённый график, на данный момент меня волновало будущее Билла. Мы с ним активно переписывались, несмотря на то, что я должна была увидеть его через две недели. Я считала дни и часы до его прибытия. В тревоге провела весь день, когда приходил в Лондон Хогвартс-экспресс, потому что Чарли и Перси прибыли общественным камином ещё в полдень. Тем более было удивительно появление наследника, которого за ухо скрутил Фенрир Сивый, а в другой тот держал сундук.

Мы с Томом сидели в библиотеке, когда они вдвоём оказались перед нами.

— Отпусти! — крикнул Билл. — Больно же.

Фенрир отпустил со словами:

— Надеюсь, не сбежишь, а то твоя маменька голову скрутит.

— Она меня не ударит. Я её сын. И к тому же совершеннолетний. Я имею право делать, что хочу. И я сейчас уйду.

— Билл, подожди. Что случилось? Почему мне нужно тебя бить? Что ты натворил? — спросила я.

Билл набычился, исподлобья глядя на Волдеморта. Меня он избегал.

— Отвечай! — потребовала я.

— Я увидел его в банке, — охотно сказал Фенрир. — Он даже не переоделся в повседневную одежду, так торопился. В общем, Билл хотел заключить кабальный контракт с гоблинами.

— Я много знаю и умею, — добавил Билл. — Я факультатив по Тёмным Искусствам изучал. Его сам директор Снейп вел. И я лучший ученик Хогвартса. Я прекрасно бы справился с контрактом.

— И был бы в кабале у гоблинов минимум двадцать лет, — не выдержал Том. — На какую должность ты собирался поступить?

— Разрушителем проклятий, — ответил Билл.

— Сразу после школы? — недоверчиво спросил Том. — Как же обучение? На эту должность гоблины своих готовят годами. Понимаешь, своих. Те гроши, что он предлагают наёмникам, и рядом не стоят с оплатой своих работников.

Билл упрямо поджал губы.

— Я бы справился. Я прочитал брошюру в банке. Там нет ничего невозможного.

Том закрыл глаза и, я видела, считал до двадцати.

— Хорошо, я устрою тебе экзамен. Завтра. Если справишься, даю карт-бланш.

— Другое дело, — проворчал Билл.

Утром я обнаружила половину постели, где спал Том, холодной, и на завтраке Том и Билл отсутствовали. Где их носило, неизвестно. К обеду явились, как миленькие, и набросились на стряпню эльфов.

— И всё же я был прав, — торопливо жуя, сказал Билл.

— Сил бы не хватило в любом случае, — возразил Том.

Билл сиял, а Том был задумчив.

— Мам, я решил стать разрушителем проклятий, — заявил Билл.

— Ты вчера об этом говорил.

— Нет, ты не поняла, я пойду не в банк к гоблинам, а уеду и буду учиться у настоящих мастеров.

— Отлично, — вздохнула я. — Кто будет твоим учителем и когда ты уедешь?

— Учить будет мистер Риддл, а когда уеду в Европу, ещё не решил. Но точно знаю, что буду изучать особенности Тёмных чар в разных странах.

— Это Том тебе предложил?

— Да.

Я ещё горше вздохнула.

— Мам, не расстраивайся, я буду приезжать. Письма писать. Пока у меня уйма времени, я никуда не тороплюсь.

Ладно. Неприятность эту мы переживём. Теперь вечера Тома были заполнены лекциями благодарному ученику. Билл прямо-таки лучился от счастья. Наконец-то у него нормальный учитель по Тёмным искусствам! Через две недели наследник для домашнего задания взял у всех членов семьи кровь, и даже Снейп с Блэком участвовали в эксперименте. И на следующий день Билл был нахмуренный, даже можно сказать зол, но причину не объяснял. Кроме того, он стал очень внимательно ко мне относиться и помогать в делах. Но меня не проведешь, и я в начале июля потребовала разговор.

— Что случилось, Билл? Ты сам не свой.

У Билла появилась складочка у губ. Сам он стал серьезным. Совсем уже взрослый мужчина.

— Мам, я должен кое-что тебе рассказать.

— Говори.

— Давай подождём Тома, надеюсь, он подскажет что-то. Иначе я ничего не понимаю.

Долго ждать не пришлось, буквально через полчаса Том явился со встречи, переоделся и сел обедать. Билл ждал в библиотеке. Разобравшись с едой, заинтригованный Том поднялся наверх.  
Взглянув на склянки с кровью, Том спросил:

— Эксперимент удачный?

— Не знаю! — выпалил сын. — Какая-то странная реакция. Смотрите.

— Это моя кровь, — продолжал Билл. — Вот мамина и папина.

— Папину где взял? — не выдержала я.

— Прислал он, — объяснил Билл. — Он сейчас живёт в Испании. До этого жил в Италии. От меня он не скрывался, и мы переписываемся иногда.

— Ладно. Что с кровью?

— После того, как Том объяснил суть кровных ритуалов, он дал задание проверить кровь всех родственников. Ну вот. Папина и мамина кровь оказалась несовместимой. Вообще. У них не должны были родиться дети. Когда я попытался извлечь общий состав крови из братьев и сестры, оказалось, что это невозможно. Иначе говоря, зелье родства не сработало. Мам, у тебя беременности проходили нормально? — при этих словах бедный ребёнок засмущался.

— Смысла жаловаться не было, — ушла я от ответа.

— Странно, потому что любая твоя беременность тебя бы просто убила, ты не выжила бы, понимаешь? Главное — ребёнок, потому что он не просто тянул магию, но и сделал бы тебя сквибом. Мёртвым сквибом.

— И это значит, что мой бывший муж хотел только детей, но не меня? — прорычала я. — Сейчас я вам кое-что покажу, — и я умчалась в свою комнату за пузырьками зелий, которые я нашла у Артура.

— Узнайте состав, — тихо проговорила я.

Сосредоточенный Том покрутил зелье на свету и кивнул. Билл и Том закрылись в лаборатории, находящейся в пристройке к дому. Полночи я не спала, размышляя о коварстве бывшего мужа. Как он додумался до такого? Он оказался совершенно безвольным и безмозглым, если пытался на меня влиять с помощью рождения детей. А если ему помогли, раз он оказался неспособным к отцовству? Меня охватил страх. Скорее всего, Артур пожаловался на меня кому-то, кто хорошо варит зелья и снабдил его зельем, которое было не только возбуждающим, но и отлично подходящим для зачатия. С грустью вспомнила настоящую Молли, которая всё-таки не выдержала нагрузки и умерла во время родов Джинни.

В постель проник холодный змей Волдеморт, избавляя от тревог и волнений.

— Как успехи?

— Утром, — лаконично ответил Том.— Сейчас ни о чём не думай. Расслабься.

— Я не могу не думать, — рассердилась я. — Казалось, всё давно в прошлом, и тут вылезло такое дерьмо опять.

— Не думай, — повторил он.

Губы Тома заскользили по моей груди, а руки держали за ягодицы. Он быстро согрелся и так же поспешно стал возбуждать во мне желание. Поцелуи чередовались с лаской, а касания становились всё более жадными и настойчивыми. Все было ясно без слов. Когда Том вошёл в меня, я потерялась в ощущениях. Хотелось больно, быстро и яростно. Я уже осознала способности женщины и извлекала пользу из этого. Не думать получилось хорошо, потому что Том перевернул меня и стал вколачиваться сзади, и казалось, превратился в зверя. Его ритм, страстный и настойчивый, заставил потерять голову, и на мгновение я растеряла свою человеческую сущность, думая только об одном — с Томом мы прекрасно уживемся.

После падения в нирвану мои мысли приобрели другое направление. Растянувшись на постели, я спросила:

— Нам нужна бумага о заключении брака?

— Угу, но думаю, магический брак лучше. Мне бы не хотелось зависеть от твоего и моего настроения, когда мы захотим заключить министерский брак. Нужно много времени и сил. Магический же не нуждается в церемониях. Лишь желание и намерение. И в любое время.

Сказав эти слова, Том оживился и посмотрел мне в глаза.

— Ты говорила, что не хочешь брака, а время нашей помолвки может длиться около года. Я иду тебе навстречу, — добавил он.

— Но в нашем случае, ты просто не хочешь настаивать?

— Чтобы лишиться ещё одного дома? — со смешком проговорил Том.

— Считай, у меня появилось желание изменить судьбу своих детей. Так как?

— Отличная идея, — обрадовался Том. — Надевай мантию. Нас ждёт приключение.

— Сейчас? Ночью?

— Нет смысла ждать.

Таким образом, ночью мы оказались в Литл-Хэнглтоне. Прошлись по дороге до тупичка, завернули в заросли, и оказались в домике Гонтов.

— Почему мы здесь?

— Считай, что мы в поисках клада. На самом деле — догадаешься сама.

Дом фонил тёмной магией, так что появлению привидения не удивилась. Призрак начал шипеть, Том ответил, и началась перепалка на серпентарго. Я заскучала и принялась ходить по заброшенному дому. Правда, непонятные шорохи по углам заставляли настораживаться, и я вернулась к Тому.

Том общался со змеюкой, приползшей посмотреть на новых хозяев халупы Гонтов. То есть общался — кричал и ругался. Я вытащила палочку и развеяла фантомную тварь. Предок возмутился и, расхохотавшись, одобрительно что-то прошипел.

— Я тебя тоже развею по всему периметру дома. Прекращай издеваться над нами и делай, что должен.

Зрелище было примечательным. Том стал похож на мальчишку, настолько он был взъерошенный и искренний в чувстве ненависти к Марволо. Всё же Том добился своего, потому что дед согласился, в чём бы это согласие ни выражалось. Затем Том прошипел, будто призывая питомца, и возле его ног появился небольшой уж, на хвосте которого сверкали два кольца. Том подозвал меня и надел мне на палец меньшее из них.

— Осталось объявить наш брак общественности. Все мои соратники, особенно Белла, мечтали о роскошном приёме в нашу честь. Что скажешь?

— Я против! Абсолютно не желаю видеть толпу, глазеющую на меня.

— Придётся, — прошипел Том и, крепко обняв, аппарировал.

Встала я поздно и в первую очередь прошлепала на кухню пить кофе. Добрая Фанни уже сварила целый кофейник бодрящего напитка. Ох, все дома! Трое младших затеяли игру в карты, Перси, как всегда, обнаружился с книжкой, Чарли с близнецами отправились к озеру, Билл заглядывал в увесистый талмуд и сверял сведения с другим, не меньшего размера.

— Мама!

Детишки радостно улыбались. Только Билл настороженно посмотрел на меня.

— Вы заключили магический брак?

— Да, только никаких приёмов. Я хочу спокойной жизни.

— Не получится, — за моей спиной появился бодрый Том и поцеловал меня в щеку. Демонстрация чувств прошла на «ура», и мальчишки с девчонкой дружно захихикали.

В тот же день Том сводил меня в ещё одно место. Странное, неприятное, но увидев его, мне сразу захотелось исследовать и проникнуть в его тайны. Оно располагалось где-то на севере Шотландии, и было холодно каким-то могильным холодом. Казалось, сюда лето и не заглядывало. Непривычные груды камней, уцелевшие башни, пустые бойницы говорили о печальной участи замка весьма убедительно. Но мне не верилось. Я была уверена в фальшивом, насквозь пропитанном ложью образе.

— Этот замок решил пошутить над нами! — воскликнула я.

Мой вскрик спас меня от гибели, потому что Том погрузился в свои мысли и не осознавал ничего вокруг. Я успела взглянуть на… хм, мужа, который обернулся на мой голос, и провалилась в расщелину, которую я не заметила на своём пути.

Летела непривычно долго. Ударившись о каменный пол, я потеряла сознание.


	22. Тётушка из Бразилии и другие гости

Первое, что я почувствовала, едва придя в себя, это жуткая головная боль. Резь в глазах говорила о ярком источнике света. Затем я ощутила крепкие мужские объятия, которые поддерживали меня в вертикальном положении.

— Ты кто?

— Молли, я твой муж. Ты потеряла память?

— Ты меня как зовёшь? Не Моллипусенька? Не вздумай, если жизнь дорога!

— Нет, просто Молли…

— Шучу, Том… Я всё помню. Кажется. Как ты здесь оказался?

— Как мы здесь оказались? Я думал, что буду искать это место два месяца, а ты справилась за полчаса.

— Мне худо, Том, — сказала я, тяжело дыша и повисая у него на руках тяжёлой тушей.

— Сейчас мы уйдем отсюда, только держись и не теряй сознание.

К счастью, в обморок я больше не ускользала. Том переместил нас домой, прямо в спальню.

— Ты так точно аппарировал, — хихикнула я. — Молодец.

Том хмурым взглядом окинул мой облик и заставил лечь. Снял с меня одежду и вынудил отдыхать, хотя солнце было ещё высоко.

Спала я урывками. Ночь, утро, день. Незримое присутствие рядом. Утром — Том. Потом эльфы. А Северус притащил зелья после обеда и сменил их. Дети, тихо переговариваясь, забегали ненадолго, но часто. Фанни помогала с процедурами. К вечеру я проснулась, и сознание уже держалось на месте. У моей постели в кресле сидел Том и смотрел на меня.

— Мне скучно, — закапризничала я. — Дайте хоть книжку какую-нибудь, что ли.

— Читать пока нельзя.

— Тогда поговорим. Что это за место, в которое ты меня привёл?

— Замок Слизерина. Откуда я знаю? Призрак деда в доме Гонтов сообщил, что он будет принадлежать мне, если пройду испытание для определения степени наследственности Когда мы навестили его вместе с тобой, дед сдался и сообщил место его расположения. И… — Том хитро улыбнулся. — Он теперь наш.

— Замок? Зачем нам замок? Нам и здесь хорошо.

— Ты даже не хочешь знать, как я его открыл?

Любопытство сгубило кошку, это известно всем.

— Как? Кровью вампира, взятой в полнолуние?

— Если вампир — это ты, то да, именно благодаря крови, взятой у нас обоих, замок открыл свои владения.

— Можешь в нём жить сам, когда поссоримся, и я не пущу тебя в тёплую постель.

— Вот ещё! — возмутился Том. — Почему мы должны ссориться?

— Насколько я знаю, женщина из ничего может настоящий скандал. Поэтому готовься. Почему ты мне ничего не сказал заранее?

— Т-ш-ш-ш. Тихо, разбудишь всех.

— Я тебя сейчас укушу, — прорычала я, вырываясь из захвата рук Тома.

Муж не нашёл лучшего аргумента, как поцеловать. Не знаю, можно ли больным на голову заниматься любовью, но злость сменилась желанием и отсутствием тревоги. Я расслабилась и получала удовольствие, пока муж старался ради супружеского здоровья и благополучия.

— Хулиганка, — пробормотал Том, когда утомленный улёгся рядом со мной.  
Его рука по-свойски легла на мое на бедро, запрещая вставать.  
Обратив внимание, что голова болит немного меньше, я заснула. Снова. Сон на этот раз продлился несколько часов, не прерываясь.

Проснулась я на рассвете. Том ещё спал, и мне было забавно наблюдать за ним спящим. Помня, что люди просыпаются, когда на них смотрят, я завозилась на постели и потихоньку выбралась на кухню.  
Сварила кофе и села за стол. И подпрыгнула, потому что внезапно появилась Фанни с чашкой в руке.

— Хозяйке крепкий кофе пить нельзя, — забрала мою порцию и поставила ромашковый чай.

— Хоть какой-нибудь, — проворчала я, — с молоком, мороженым, сиропом, коньяком, но кофе.

— Нельзя! — грозно ответила эльфийка.

Почему все такие вредные? Не успела допить травяную бурду, как появился Том.

— Быстро в постель, — приказал он.

— Иду.

Муж подтолкнул меня к выходу, и я подчинилась.

Вот такие каникулы у меня были. Отовсюду гнали, питание было лёгким, говорить со мной сиделки не собирались. Пять дней я отдыхала и провела в постели без дела, и ещё неделю, как восстанавливала силы. Дети обходились без моих подтираний носа и, как настоящие молодцы, справлялись сами. Я только командовала, как адмирал. Время пошло веселее, когда я взялась за привычную мне работу, и чуть не забыла о дне рождения Гарри. Я практически выздоровела к празднику.

Тридцать первого июля чары защиты звенели каждые пять минут. Прибывали совы с поздравлениями для Гарри, пришли в гости Малфои и Лавгуды. Подарков было для Гарри не менее тридцати штук только от родных. Гарри сиял от счастья. Он верил, что всё хорошо и так будет всегда. В этой жизни не существовало никаких чуланов, никаких побоев и унижений. Наоборот, отменная еда, приготовленная эльфами, постоянные пребывание на свежем воздухе, купание в озере, гонки на метлах давали о себе знать румянцем на щеках, крепким телосложением и нормальным ростом. Дети играли, как вдруг зазвенели чары защиты особо гулко, давая знать, что возле дома разгуливает чужак — в дом желал попасть Артур Уизли. Мой незадачливый первый муж.

Зная о его способности делать гадости исподтишка, я перестраховалась, прихватив когда-то купленные кинжалы. Возникнув из пустоты, Артур заорал:

— Ничего себе! Молли! Ты не уехала.

— Куда и зачем я должна уехать? — сквозь зубы спросила я.

— В свадебное путешествие, — ответил Артур.

— То есть в газетах уже напечатали дату, — вслух сказала я. — Тогда у меня встречный вопрос. Что ты тут делаешь?

— Детей хотел увидеть, — быстро ответил Артур, — посмотреть, как у вас дела. Помочь деньгами.

— Спасибо, не нуждаюсь, — холодно ответила я.

— Ну, в дом пустишь?

— Нет!

— Ты на меня до сих пор злишься? Я же хотел как лучше.

— Меня ты не спрашивал. Ты делал всё по-своему. Более того, ты не участвовал в воспитании детей, и прятался от них в сарае. Что от тебя ждать? Что бы ты на мне испытал новое зелье?

Артур побледнел. Как же! Разоблачили неудачника.

— Может, пустишь? — попытался он снова.

— Уходите, мистер Уизли. Мои дети к вам не имеют никакого отношения, кроме факта рождения.

— Какие милые дети! Как они бранятся… Неужели любовь до гроба закончилась?

В двадцати футах от меня появилась весьма колоритная рыжеволосая дама в белом брючном костюме с тростью в руке. Она радостно оскалилась вместо приветствия, предназначенного Артуру, который моментально скис. Ко мне женщина потянулась с искренней теплотой. Обменявшись поцелуями, я сразу почувствовала к ней необъяснимую симпатию.

— Молли, узнала свою тётушку Мюриэль? Как ты изменилась! Впрочем, я тоже. Бразилия лишилась своей привлекательности, когда я узнала о твоей новой привязанности. Признаться в том, что я глубоко удивлена, значит, ничего не сказать. Кстати, какое зелье испытывал на тебе Артур? Амортенцию? Иначе ты вряд ли вышла бы за такого хилого мужичонку, как Артур Уизли.

— Модифицированную смесь возбуждающего и зелья зачатия, — злорадно ответила я. При этих словах Артур побелел как полотно, а тётушка, будто не заметила моего убийственного взгляда, продолжала говорить:

— Надеюсь, твой избранник лучше Уизли, иначе я не переживу, если дети окажутся светлыми и слабыми магически.

— Какие дети? — возмущённо сказала я. — Ни за что! Хватит детей!

— Гордон появился? — будто глухая, спросила тётушка. — Мне нужно обговорить моё завещание.

— Тётушка, какое завещание? Вы проживете ещё двести лет. Не меньше.

— Спасибо, солнышко, мне и так уже девяносто девять, — усмехнулась рыжая чертовка.

— Жду в гости на юбилей. Нет, нет, тётушка, у меня. Иначе обижусь.  
Видимо, я сказала что-то правильное, потому что тётя из Бразилии улыбнулась и шарахнула тростью Артура по плечу.

— Вперёд, неудачник. Веди меня в «Нору», хоть ты больше не хозяин здесь.

Когда появилась громада моего дома, тётушка Мюриэль удивлённо распахнула глаза, но быстро приняла непринуждённый вид. Артур же от испуга попятился и чуть не упал.

— Где «Нора»? Где дом? — пролепетал он.

— Я взорвала дом, а Том построил новый. За неделю.

Меня разобрал смех. Мюриэль хмыкнула, а Артур посмурнел.

— Если твой избранник настолько хорошо разбирается в вопросах строительства, я, пожалуй, увеличу сумму наследства в большую сторону. Большие деньги должны находиться в надёжных руках министра магии, а не в слабых немощных пальцах маглолюбца.

Артур вообще затих, это был удар ниже пояса. Он продолжал идти вместе с нами, и вскоре мы пришли к дому. Удивительная теплая погода позволила поставить столики на поляне и под зонтами от солнца. Среди столиков бегали Рон, Гарри и Джинни. За одним из столов сидел Билл с неизменно огромным фолиантом, через его плечо в книгу смотрел Перси. Чарли играл с Бродягой и о чём-то говорил со Снейпом.

За каких-то полчаса, пока меня не было, народу прибыло. Явились все сёстры Блэк с мужьями, Батильда, Августа и Гризельда — неизменная троица, пришёл отец и несколько Пожирателей.

— В честь чего толпа такая? — спросила я у Питера, который тихо сидел в кустах на стуле и не светился. В руках он держал кружку с пивом.  
Внезапно завизжали трое старушек. Я обернулась и увидела, как наши бандитки целуются и обнимаются с тётушкой из Бразилии. Вот в чём дело — старинные подружки.

— В твою честь, — искренне улыбнулся Питер, — то есть не только в твою, в честь заключения брака. Совместили приятное с полезным.

— Ага, приятное — это свадьба, полезное — день рождения Гарри, — недовольно сказала я.

У меня с пальцев полетели искры. Питер бросился успокаивать. Получалось плохо, так как он уже был немного навеселе.

— Я подарок приготовил, я думаю, тебе понравится, что я придумал, — лопотал он, желая отвлечь.

Придумка действительно была замечательная. Питер умудрился посадить вовремя деревья и внимательно следил за поливом, рыхлением и окучиванием растительности. В середине посадки, то есть в центре будущего сада, он построил беседку. Она ничем не была примечательной, просто белой. Однако ее окружали небольшие побеги плюща, и спустя пару лет здесь должно стать уютно. Я поблагодарила Пита, и он воспрянул духом, видимо, моральная поддержка ему не мешала.

Несмотря на обиду, затаенную на Батильду, я подошла к троице милых старушек первой.

— Почему не в подвенечном платье? — спросила Августа.

— Все так запущено? — спросила Батильда. — Совсем молодежь распустилась…

— Какое платье? — я начала звереть. — Нет никакого повода. Обычный приём в честь дня рождения Гарри.

— Что за шум, а драки нет? — подошла к нам тётушка Мюриель.  
— Разомнитесь, девочки. Я уже тряхнула молодостью. Девушки Блэк хороши вместе, но по отдельности дурные и истеричные. Мальчик перепуганный, кажется, он никогда не видел женщину Мастера дуэльных искусств.

Весёлая тётушка. Костюм ее был идеально белым, и не было видно ни малейшего признака усталости или грязи. Как же выглядели её противницы? Я прошлась по территории и возле озера увидела Пожирателей, столпившихся в круг. Подумала, что это важно, и ринулась внутрь. Завидев меня, ребята пропустили. На удивление, я обнаружила Беллатрикс, пытающую Артура, и двух её сестер.

— Это за Джорджа, — скучающе говорила она. — Думаешь, мамочка не лежала трупом, пока родила двоих? Ты знал, что у вас с женой несовместимый состав крови. Зачем мучил Молли?

— Осталось за Рональда получить на орехи, — засмеялась Нарцисса.

Третья, Андромеда, поддала жару: 

— За Джинни получишь двойной Круцио.

— Ну уж нет, — прогремела я, — за Джинни он получит от меня.

Я не знала, что имела в виду, когда подняла руку с палочкой. Артура протащило по воде, затем он взлетел, мгновение висел в воздухе и, завертевшись на месте, как бур, вскинул вверх руки и обратился дубом. Обычным молодым дубом, у которого едва-едва появились жёлуди.

— Женщину не стоит расстраивать в такой замечательный день, как сегодня, — нравоучительно сказала я, — особенно, если она рыжая и ведьма.

Я вполне вписалась в своё тело и жизнь. Уже давно не пугалась особенностей тела, были привычны ежедневные процедуры, и, кажется, уже всю жизнь мыслила категориями этого мира.

Во время перекуса тётушка Мюриэль вцепилась пальцами в руку Волдеморта.

— Молодой человек, мне стоит беспокоиться за татуировку на руке моей внучатой племянницы?

Волдеморт внимательно разглядел алый маникюр Мюриэль Пруэтт, впившийся в его запястье и оставивший полукруглые следы ногтей.

— Не стоит, — мягко произнёс он, привлекая вторую руку дамы к губам.  
Алые ко… ногти покинули руку Волдеморта и похлопали его по щеке.

— Милый мальчик, — промурлыкала Мюриэль, — значит, будешь жить.

— Все мы смертны, — философски заметила я.

Долохов, стоявший рядом с нами, засмеялся, но тут же сьежился от боли, причиненной через метку, и помрачнел. Волдеморт шутку не понял. Тетушка захлопала в ладоши, привлекая внимание:

— Дорогие друзья и родственники, в такой замечательный солнечный день предлагаю развлечься. Почему так скучно?

Том еле слышно пробормотал:

— Этой даме скучно? Что же бывает, когда она веселится?

Я только узнаю эту тётушку, и она всё больше мне нравится. К веселью, эпицентром которого собралась быть Мюриэль, подтянулся отец, и сразу стало заметно фамильное сходство, хотя у них была приличная разница в возрасте.

— Кто желает ко мне присоединиться? — рыкнул он.

— Я! — воскликнул Гарри и мгновенно очутился в объятиях деда.

— Я к бабушке! — сказала Джинни и взяла за руку грозную Мюриэль.

— Взрослые, тоже присоединяйтесь! Прошу.

— Я не буду, — упёрся Волдеморт. — Я — Тёмный лорд, или кто? — сердито прошептал он мне на ухо.

— Сиди и дуйся, — улыбнулась я и отправилась к новоиспеченной команде, состоящей из одних девчонок различного возраста.

Настроение улучшалось с каждой минутой. Что придумали Пруэтты?  
Как оказалось, ничего особенного. Играли в квиддич малые и большие дети, затем плавали и ныряли, отдыхали у наколдованного огня. Тётушка из своей клади достала радио, и при свете звёзд танцевали.

Дети уснули поздно, но мгновенно. Впечатлений было множество. Лишь взрослые развлекались до рассвета. За порядком следил Тёмный лорд. Надо же хоть кому-то в компании быть здравомыслящим человеком?


	23. Повелитель Тьмы

Том всё-таки обустроил замок Слизерина. Так как жизнь в нём меня не прельщала, он стал проводить там свои собрания — Пожирателей и тёмных существ. Однажды на несколько дней и ночей Волдеморт пропал, чтобы оживить стены и потолки замка. Вернулся голодным и жадным к ласкам. Он был наполнен тёмной силой по завязку и желал светлой, в качестве равновесия. Никогда бы не сказала, что Тома было слишком много, но было именно так. Я приняла к сведению, что вампиров и оборотней в мой дом не зовут, чтобы посоревноваться в поединках, и сбросить напряжение в супружеской спальне — наилучший выход. Пара дней и ночей, и Том ринулся на свой трон Повелителя магической Британии и Тьмы.  
Мы посетили несколько приёмов у Малфоев, заглянули на огонёк к Лавгудам. Перси стремился в гости к Диггори, и с Седриком у них сложились взаимопонимание и общие интересы, поэтому целый август пропадал у них.  
Чарли витал в облаках, несмотря на то, что нашёл новых крошек по спасению — выводок книззлов вместе с их матерью. Гарри и Рон поохали и умчались в небо на метлах, только Джинни помогала брату в уходе за малышами.  
Билл был потерян для общества в книгах по Тёмным Искусствам, и только Том мог вытащить его из глубин знаний. Иногда они вдвоём выбирались в замок Слизерина, и мой старший сын проходил своеобразную практику, обнаруживая ловушки и обезвреживая проклятия. Билл был скрытным молодым человеком, но все же было видно, что ему нравится дело, которым он занимается.  
Во вторую неделю августа тётушка Мюриэль наведалась ко мне в гости. Я поразилась её перевоплощению. Если вначале она выглядела моложавой модницей, то в этот раз тёплая мантия и старинная шляпка выглядели как-то неуместно.  
— Привыкла к бразильскому климату, — объяснила она свой необычный наряд.  
Мы наслаждались чаем, приготовленным Упырём. Я пила крепкий с чуточкой сахара, Мюриэль — щедро разбавленный молоком. Разговор крутился вокруг летних балов, которые давали именитые аристократы, среди которых я оказалась самой скандальной. Я повозмущалась, но что поделаешь: быть женой Волдеморта — это стиль жизни, нужно соответствовать. Я поспорила на тему, что и кому я должна, и на этом разговор заглох.  
Я уже почувствовала, что пора завязывать с посиделками, как тётушка спросила:  
— Молли, как у тебя с наличностью? Том не обижает в покупках?  
— Я сама всё себе покупаю.  
— Хм, Том скупец? Дарит подарки?  
— Я не желаю об этом говорить! — возмутилась я.  
— Значит, не дарит. У меня есть к тебе маленькая просьба, исполнив которую, заработаешь пять тысяч галеонов золотом.  
— Кого-то надо убить? — пошутила я.  
— Нет, что ты! — засмеялась Мюриэль. — Наоборот, присмотреть за малышами.  
Она сдернула покрывало с корзины, которая оказалась рядом с ней. Чары отвлечения внимания в действии.  
— Здесь три драконьих яйца.  
Я увидела два серебристых яйца в серую крапинку, третье — антрацитово-чёрное. Они были тёплые и, значит, живые.  
— Они нуждаются в доме, и я договорилась, что их примут в Румынский заповедник. От тебя требуется теплый уголок и три дня передержки.  
— Насколько я знаю, разведение драконов без специальной лицензии — подсудное дело, — заметила я.  
— С чего ты взяла? — вытаращилась тётушка. — Просто они требуют много пространства и пищи. Любой заповедник заплатит золотом, чтобы увеличить поголовье драконов. Ты неправильно информирована.  
— Так в чём же соль твоего предприятия? Что на самом деле тебе нужно?  
— У меня очень жарко, камин топится сутками, а я боюсь за малышей. Если они вдруг вылупятся, их мамочкой я быть не хочу.  
— И ты вспомнила обо мне, — ехидно заметила я.  
— И о твоём благоверном супруге. Пусть покажет свою тёмную сущность и выдрессирует их, — захихикала Мюриэль. — Конечно, до этого не дойдет, им ещё месяц до срока. Ты поможешь слабой старушке?  
— Так и быть, — смягчилась я. — Но только на три дня.  
Мюриэль даже глазом не моргнула, когда услышала мое требование. Корзина самым тщательным образом была укутана и отнесена в сарай, построенный из кирпича. Он не должен был сгореть, и, кроме того, мне не хотелось демонстрировать драконов детям. Но я недооценила наблюдательности собственных чад.  
Когда я втихаря прятала корзину с драконьими яйцами, мою деятельность приметил Чарли, игравший с котятами, коробка с которыми стояла на солнышке. Я заперла сарай на ключ, но какие замки удержат любопытного подростка? Чарли пришёл в восторг от живых яиц и немедленно решил их вскрыть. Сотворил по-быстрому печь и поместил все яйца в огонь.  
Я навестила малышей на следующий день перед сном, да так и замерла с разинутым ртом.Я увидела ярко пылавший огонь, в котором трещали яйца, и выругалась.  
— Чтоб меня прихлопнуло, если я не понимаю, что яйца нельзя сейчас трогать. Кто такой умный? Чарли! Чарли! Где ты, негодный мальчишка?  
Возле сарая шатался пятнадцатилетний пацан, которому я стала выкручивать уши, как маленькому.  
— Почему не спросил разрешения? Почему вообще ничего не спросил? Эти яйца нельзя было трогать! Они были предназначены для Румынского заповедника. Их высиживали бы и воспитывали драконы! Что сейчас делать? По-твоему, я должна быть их мамочкой? Ты знаешь, что такое импринтинг? Всё книззлу под хвост! Экспериментатор хренов!  
Уши начинающего драконолога алели не столько от выкручивания, сколько от стыда. Сын даже не отнекивался и только тихо спросил:  
— Что будем делать, мам?  
— Как что? Высиживать дальше! — вконец рассвирепела я. — Не погибать же детям.  
Мои крики услышали все домочадцы и прибежали смотреть бесплатное зрелище. Я кипела от злости и слишком яростно помешивала угли. Внезапно вспомнила важное:  
— Динки! Упырь! Фанни! Кто-нибудь из вас знает, чем кормить маленьких драконов?  
— Свежей курицей, любой алкоголь подойдёт. Когда подрастут, им потребуется мясо свиней, коз, овец… — наперебой принялись перечислять явившиеся на мой зов помощники.  
— Прекрасно, — скрипнув зубами, сказала я. — Что уставились? Быстро по кроватям!  
Мальчишки и девчонка, перемигиваясь и хихикая, разошлись. Дольше всех в сарае продержался Чарли. Он уснул, сидя на неудобном стуле. Я же была чрезвычайно сердита, и сна не было ни в одном глазу.  
— Чарли, иди спать, — разбудила я его.  
— Что? Да, иду, мам.  
Незадачливый драконолог отправился на боковую. Я же осталась следить за огнём. Когда стало совсем невмоготу, я позвала эльфу:  
— Свари кофе, Фанни, и, пожалуйста, покрепче. И печенье какое-нибудь принеси.  
Через пять минут Фанни принесла на подносе чашку с кофе и тарелку с шоколадным печеньем. Еда примирила меня с действительностью, и я с удовольствием захрустела сладостями.  
Яйца треснули на рассвете. К этому времени я очень устала, но держалась до конца. Когда малыши разбили скорлупу, я позвала эльфов, чтобы они принесли им еду. Первая моя реакция была — отойти подальше. Дракончики выпрыгнули из раскаленной печи, встопорщили свои гребешки и рванули к двери.  
Я вышла вслед за ними и увидела потрясающую сцену. По дорожке шёл Том, весь в пыли и грязный, и ласковым тоном говорил с драконами.  
— Это кто тут у нас самый большой? А умный? А красивый?  
Том медленно шёл малышам на встречу, расставив руки. Драконы замурлыкали, как книззлы. Котята хреновы. Когда встреча состоялась, они немедленно подставили головы для ласки. Том почесал пузико одного, обнял другого, поцеловал гребень третьего. Несмотря на дружелюбное знакомство, компанию окутала темная магия. Она кружила, завораживала и принуждала подчиниться.  
Я смотрела, не отрываясь. Том явно не выглядел простым смертным, ему хотелось доверять безоговорочно. Я потрясла головой, желая избавиться от наваждения, и направилась на кухню перекусить.  
Нас всех ждал разговор, но Том не был рассержен. Наоборот, весьма благодушен. Только сказал, что ни в какой заповедник драконы не отправятся, а будут охраной Слизерин-касла. Никто не возражал, только Чарли попросил разрешения их навещать.  
— Закончишь Хогвартс, можешь посещать замок хоть каждый день. До тех пор только спрашивай моего разрешения. Все равно из малолетних в замок никто не попадет. Кроме того, никакой самодеятельности не потерплю, и малейший проступок — никаких драконов не увидишь.  
По-моему, Том добился обратной реакции. Запреты на подростков действуют весьма своеобразно, стоит что-либо запретить, как это становится жутко притягательным. Так что, Чарли драконологом быть, факт.  
Незаметно ушёл август. За десять дней до сентября мы укомплектовали Фреда и Джорджа. Они волновались, на какой факультет попадут и выглядели утомленными. Они закрывались в комнате и часами могли спорить о принадлежности к какому-либо факультету. Так ничего и не решив, они положились на удачу и сразу стали спокойными и уверенными в себе.  
Первого сентября шутки закончились, и мы отправились в Лондон на вокзал Кингс-кросс. Гарри, Рон и Джинни удивились только, что нас провожал Том.  
— Кто-то должен вас аппарировать обратно, — объяснил он.  
Дети полюбовались в очередной раз паровозом, для них он не был чем-то необычным, так как мы каждый год провожали своих родных в школу.  
— Нам ещё два года ждать, — вздыхал Гарри.  
— Считай один, — заявил Рон, — мы же будем готовиться.  
— Вот именно, — погладила я по вихрам Гарри, — не только на метлах летать, а читать книги. Я буду спрашивать по волшебным предметам весьма тщательно. Нужно не только математику хорошо знать.  
— Нет, спрашивать буду я, — оскалился Том. — Для учебного процесса нужно создать необходимый антураж. Я подготовлю классную комнату.  
Улыбка Волдеморта была убийственно угрожающей. Гарри судорожно сглотнул, а Рон побледнел. Джинни, наоборот, обрадовалась.  
— И я хочу!  
— Вы втроём будете заниматься, — пригрозил мой муж. — И мелким девчонкам поблажки давать не буду.  
— И не надо, подумаешь! — надулась Джинни. — Я буду заниматься лучше всех.  
Близнецы мысленно уже были в дороге, и мы попрощались. Как только Хогвартс-экспресс отошёл от платформы, мы вернулись домой. Нас встречали эльфы, которые приготовили шикарный торт в честь Фреда и Джорджа-школьников. Когда дети начали шалить от переизбытка сахара в крови, Том организовал гонки на метлах, и мы впятером отлично погоняли в воздухе.  
Когда выиграла команда детей против взрослых, она отправилась под начало эльфов. Ребятня привыкла к помощникам и не удивлялась их поддержке в своих повседневных делах. Таково эльфийское воспитание, и я была рада возможности побыть взрослым человеком среди взрослых людей, а не только общаться с юными дарованиями. Таким образом, когда требовалось, мы с Томом могли уйти из дома на несколько часов. Том протянул мне тёплую мантию.  
— Надень, — приказал он. — Мы отправляемся в Слизерин-касл.  
Что ж, это было ожидаемо, поэтому не спорить не стала. В замке было ощутимо прохладно даже летом.  
На границе аппарационного купола нас встречали драконы. Они узнали хозяина и примчались навстречу. Том погладил подросших на два фута детёнышей.  
— Они слушаются только меня, — предупредил он. — Не пытайся их кормить или гладить, оттяпают руку или поджарят целиком.  
Приближаясь к замку, я заметила всеобщее движение. В воздухе парили дементоры, по углам стенали вампиры, обещая мешочек галлеонов за одну порцию крови, свободное пространство у входа заняли оборотни, что неудивительно, любили они нагнать страху.  
Для всеобщего колорита не хватало инферналов. Кажется, я сказала это вслух, потому что Том сказал:  
— Они находятся в воде. Ров вокруг замка видишь? На случай нападения на замок, они будут готовы атаковать.  
Как только я прошла через дверь, в холле зажужжали вредноскопы. Суть их действия стали понятней после объяснения, что они реагируют не на тьму волшебника, а степень зла, которое замышлял посетитель.  
— Признавайся, что затеяла? — слишком строго спросил Том, но в голосе я ясно услышала насмешку.  
— Я ни в чём не виновата!  
— Карманы покажи.  
Том самолично облапал меня, не позволяя Сивому даже подходить ко мне. В кармане мантии нашлись две навозные бомбы.  
— Этого даже для полноценной шутки мало, — пробормотала я.  
— Всего-то, — проворчал Том. — Шума больше, чем было бы на самом деле. Нужно подкорректировать защиту.  
Том повёл меня по коридорам. Навстречу нам шли Пожиратели и кланялись. Мы встретили Снейпа с Блэком. Северус отъелся и выглядел очень важным и спокойным. Блэк задорно усмехался. Видимо, затеял какую-нибудь штуку в духе Мародёров.  
Мы вошли в огромный зал. Здесь, наверное, раньше устраивали банкеты, но ни стола, ни стульев не наблюдалось. Завидев Волдеморта, присутствующие умолкли и стали пристально меня разглядывать.  
— Приветствую вас всех, дорогие мои соратники, — надменно и немного тягуче произнёс Тёмный лорд. — Сегодня замечательный день. Впрочем, как и любой другой. Сегодня сто восьмидесятый день моего правления. Надеюсь, дни сменятся месяцами и годами, и спустя ещё сто и даже больше лет мы всё так же будем править Великой Британией.  
— Ба-бабах! — раздался удар и слева от меня поднялся к потолку вонючий дымок.  
Волдеморт повёл носом и подозрительно на меня посмотрел, но я сразу дала понять, что эта выходка не моя.  
— Перед каждым из вас стоят важные задачи, и я надеюсь, мы возродим былое величие нашего мира. Мы не забыли гонения и страх перед Темным волшебством, и теперь границы магловского и магического мира разделены ещё больше. Волшебный мир укрепил свои позиции…  
— Ба-бах! — взорвалась ещё одна вонючка.  
— Будьте сознательными и приложите все усилия для достижения целей…  
— Ба-бах! Бум! Ды-щыщщ!  
— От группы Сириуса Блэка я жду отчёт, раз он так жаждет внимание к собственной персоне, — ровным тоном произнёс Лорд.  
Сириус чуть не упал под ноги Повелителю, так его выпихнули вперед. На ногах еле устоял, и мне показалось, что он ещё умудрился выпить, поскольку глаза его косили в разные стороны.  
— Я отдал Аврорат под контроль Руквуду, поскольку сам — ик! — не справился. Минерва Макгонагалл под личным надзором директора Хогвартса. В общем, Орден Феникса распущен полностью и теперь существует только как часть оппозиции. Власти реальной он не имеет. Всё в ваших руках, Ваше офигительное Темнейшество! — поклонился Сириус Блэк.  
Блэк доложил об этом без единой улыбки, но как только он закончил, что-то зашипело, и от стен стал стелиться дурно пахнущий сероводородом дымок. Иначе говоря, тухлыми яйцами.  
— На выход, Пожиратели! — заорал Фенрир Сивый, чье обоняние было чрезвычайно чувствительным к резким запахам.  
Мы с Томом вышли почти последними и не торопились, так как сразу наколдовали головной пузырь, защищавший от едких запахов. Не шибко проворные соратники Лорда рвались на выход и слали друг другу пониже спины жалящие проклятия, чтобы пошевеливались. Рядом с нами тоже в пузырях вокруг голов шла наша сладкая парочка. Как только оказались на воздухе, Блэк расхохотался так, что даже повалился на каменные плиты во дворе замка, и даже Северус  ухмылялся.  
— У тебя всегда так весело? — отсмеявшись, спросила я.  
— Всегда, если я не отправляю Блэка в какую-нибудь дыру, — недовольно ответил Волдеморт.  
— Я слежу за тем, чтобы уровень пафоса в помещении не зашкаливал, — добавил Сириус.  
— Каким же образом? — заинтересовалась я.  
— Индикатор пафоса — Северус, — улыбнулся Сириус. — Как только я вижу, что взгляд Снейпа стекленеет, я сразу же задействую шутку, чтобы вернуть мою любовь в реальность.  
— Скажите лучше, как Блэк прошёл мимо вредноскопов, — заметила я.  
— Эту тайну я унесу в могилу, — скромно ответил Блэк.  
На этой оптимистической ноте закончилось моё представление Пожирателям. Мы вернулись с Томом в хорошем настроении, и только дома он признался, что Блэк его отчаянно развлекает. Даже Беллатрикс не годится в подмётки кузену, так как сама обожает витиеватый стиль Повелителя.  
После позднего ужина с нами дети разошлись по своим комнатам. Билл отсутствовал, так как его наняли Нотты разобраться со скопившимся хламом в подвалах, чрезвычайно опасным для магического фона. Я беспокоилась, и ждала от него письма. Но получила только одну записку от Фреда и Джорджа.  
«Фред — Слизерин, Джордж — Райвенкло. Мама, спаси нас!» — в отчаянии писали они.  
Я показала записку мужу.  
— Я не сомневался, — сказал Том. — Уверен, что Гарри и Рон окажутся в Слизерине, а Джинни — на Хаффлпафе.  
— Джинни — очень храбрая девочка, и она обязательно будет гриффиндоркой.  
— Пари?  
— Вот ещё, никаких пари я заключать не собираюсь!


	24. Глава 24. Семья feat. Лорд Волдеморт

Мои дорогие младшенькие Гарри, Рон и Джинни не знали никакого Тёмного лорда. Скрывавшийся под этим титулом тип был сонным по утрам, днём дотошным, чтобы в головы детей вбивать часть знаний, вечером во время общения весёлым и приставучим. По выходным Том утаскивал мальчишек в путешествия по всей Британии, и они изучали зверей, магов, достопримечательности и местные обычаи. Джинни обычно ныла, домогаясь своей части веселья и, несмотря на младший на год возраст, участвовала в проделках наравне с остальными.  
У мальчишек образовалась традиция. Каждый день они с переменным успехом соревновались за звание лучшего шахматиста. В субботу они устраивали перемирие, объединяя усилия в борьбе с Томом. Джинни всегда болела за отчима; Том относился к ней весьма благосклонно.  
Выдумывать игры Том не хотел, зато поддерживал любые сумасбродные идеи мальчишек. В результате в одном аквариуме сидела жаба и высиживала куриные яйца (Рон), во втором обитали ужи, с которыми разговаривал Гарри, в третьем Джинни держала черепаху. В комнате Рона потолок был разрисован в виде паутины, у Гарри стены и потолок изображали летнее небо, а у Джинни по вечерам с потолка светили звёзды. Мебель была почти одинаковой, но характеры каждого ребенка придавали комнатам свой неповторимый облик.  
В библиотеку Том тащил книги без разбора и заставлял всю троицу читать. К счастью, Рон не ленился и книги любил, Гарри предпочитал спорт, и книгой нужно было заинтересовать, Джинни читала несколько книг одновременно. Вкус последней Том воспитывал сам, прививая изящные манеры с детства. В результате усилий, затраченных Томом, оказалось, что для младших детей он стал неплохим отцом. Старшие, Билл и Чарли, относились к нему с уважением. А вот Перси, вступивший в период подросткового бунта, готов был противостоять Тому. К счастью, он осознавал последствия и понимал, что бунт будет подавлен в зародыше, но перечить от этого не перестал.  
Между тем, приближалось Рождество, когда все дети собирались дома. Даже Билл, месяц пропадающий в поместье Ноттов, чтобы очистить подвалы от магических ловушек, явился в Сочельник домой. Чарли, Перси и близнецы прибыли домой накануне.  
В свою очередь, я на Рождество вымоталась, несмотря на помощь домовиков. Тётушка Мюриэль умудрилась родиться в рождественскую ночь, и требовалось хорошо приготовиться к празднику. Она вбила в голову мысль, что провести Рождество с внучатой племянницей и ее "курятником" намного лучше, чем только с тремя подругами. В результате дом был переполнен гостями. Хорошо, что утром все разойдутся, но пока веселье было в самом разгаре. Тётушка разговаривала с моим отцом, Батильда с Гризельдой играли в эротические шахматы. Августа общалась со всеми понемногу. Лишь Том выглядел каким-то совсем обычным человеком, то есть его хотелось пожалеть и успокоить.  
— Ты будто не рад, что у нас гости, — подошла я к мужу.  
Том изобразил невыразительную гримасу.  
— У меня дела в замке, — проворчал он. И вдруг предложил: — Идём в спальню, и мне сразу станет весело.  
И мы сбежали от шумного общества. Как только за нами закрылась дверь, Том впился поцелуем в мои губы. В четыре руки, практически не отрываясь друг от друга, мы разделись и упали на кровать, с плохо скрываемой нежностью лаская и покрывая друг друга поцелуями.  
Внезапно Том тихо засмеялся. Его смех выдавал хорошее расположение духа. Куда только скука и делась.  
— Именно сейчас я ощущаю себя глубоко женатым человеком. Странное ощущение.  
— Будто ты принадлежишь кому-то и чувствуешь себя нужным? — подхватила я.  
— Именно. С одной стороны, я — Лорд Волдеморт и Повелитель. С другой, я муж и отец семерых сыновей.  
— И одной дочери, — поддакнула я.  
— Вот именно, — согласился он. — В общем, я думаю, что мои желания сбылись, и не хватает лишь одного.  
— Чего же?  
— Знать твои мысли, — серьёзно сказал Том. — У тебя блок, который я не могу обойти, как и не пытался. Ломать не хочу. Ты для меня полнейшая загадка.  
— Поэтому не можешь меня разгадать? Зачем? Прими всё, как есть. Не пытайся меня контролировать. И не ревнуй. Никуда я от тебя не денусь.  
— Так и сделаю, — прошептал Том, и следующий час он посвятил стимуляции всех эрогенных местечек на моём теле. Я плыла от удовольствия, а сам Том будто забыл о себе, доводя меня до исступления. Кажется, он пытался добиться какой-то цели, пристально глядя мне в глаза и ловя каждый стон и вздох, но получил он вовсе не чтение мыслей и чувств, а ничем не прикрытое удовлетворение. Это был катарсис. Том рыкнул и ворвался в меня, не в силах сдержать торжествующую улыбку. Похоже, он принял какое-то решение и больше не собирался забивать свою голову глупостями. Отдаваясь страсти без остатка, Том поразил меня до глубины души. Он настолько растворился в процессе, что вокруг всколыхнулась магия. Ее можно было попробовать на вкус, настолько она была реальной. Спустя несколько минут вечности, Том вздрогнул и оросил семенем мой живот. Сам он вспотел от усилий, и я с удовольствием провела ладонью по его влажной груди.  
— Красавчик! — не удержалась я.  
Это было настоящее заигрывание, и Том не рассердился. Наоборот, преисполнился важностью и вдохновением на второй раунд.  
— Вот уж не думал, что у меня будет настолько своеобразная супружеская жизнь, что я буду млеть от похвалы собственной жены.  
— Кто же ещё тебя похвалит, — не удержалась я.  
— Что я могу для тебя сделать? — вдруг спросил Том. — Какой-нибудь подарок?  
— У нас с тобой куча рождественских подарков. Впрочем, я подумаю над твоим предложением. Пока просто помолчи.— промурлыкала я, обнимая его.  
Внезапно в дверь постучали.  
— Том и Молли, вы нас бросили, и мы скучаем. Выходите! И лучше, чтобы через пять минут вы были одетыми.  
Том вальяжно встал и потянулся, как сытый хищник. Чудо, что этот красавчик — мой муж. Неторопливо мы оделись и спустились в гостиную.  
Странно, но из детей был только Перси. Старушки вытирали глаза платочком, даже мой отец был ошеломлён и неприкрыто счастлив.  
— Что-то произошло? — спросила я.  
— Наш Перси… — не сдержалась тётушка Мюриэль, — просто умница. Он решил принять род Пруэттов.  
— Круто! У меня нет слов.  
— Персиваль Пруэтт? Замечательно звучит, — добавил свой комментарий Том.  
Перси только залился румянцем от смущения и внезапного внимания.  
— Я подумал, что Билл уже наследник рода Уизли. Чарли всё равно, я решил, что Персиваль Пруэтт — отличное имя, и вы, сэр, не собирались как-то влиять на мое решение, — извиняясь перед Томом, произнёс Перси. — Оставался этот вариант, и я решил посоветоваться именно сегодня, когда мы оказались все вместе.  
— Превосходное решение, — одобрила Мюриэль. — Я позову тебя, как только приготовлю все документы для оформления.  
— И ритуал? — всё ещё смущаясь, спросил Перси.  
— Да, и подготовимся к ритуалу, — не удержался отец.  
Так появился ещё один наследник в нашей семье. Но я ещё не всё знала. Батильда с сочувствием глянула на меня.  
— Гарри расстроен тем, что не может быть наследником нашего рода. Он плачет в своей комнате.  
— Я поговорю с ним, — вызвался Том и умчался вглубь дома.  
Ну и делишки-детишки!  
Когда мы садились за стол, в дверях появился Том.  
— Молли, можно тебя на минутку? — сказал он.  
Я поднялась из-за стола и вышла с мужем в соседнюю комнату.   
На кресле сидел Гарри и весь светился от счастья.  
— Мама! — закричал он. — Мистер Том мне все рассказал! Мама, у меня будет целых два рода! Род Поттеров и род Блэков! Мистер Том сказал, что если у профессора Снейпа и Сириуса будет малыш, то он будет командовать родом Принцев. И я буду ре... регентом рода Риддл, пока не родится наследник мистера Тома! Мама, у нас будет еще братик или сестричка?   
Я так и села.  
— Хорошенькие дела,— пробормотала я. — А, это, а может, как-нибудь так обойдемся? Без братиков и сестричек? Их у тебя и так целая куча.  
— Нет,— с важным видом заявил мой милейший сыночек.— Я три рода не потяну! Нужен ребенок! Вот только где его взять, а?  
— Ну мы с мамой как-нибудь с этим справимся, — встрял мой коварный супруг, ласково гладя по голове будущего главу двух самых сильных родов Британии. — Да, дорогая?  
Я только зубами скрипнула. Хотя, что я теряю? Где восемь деточек, там и девять, только, надеюсь, мы с мужем обойдемся без всяких отрав и декоктов, естественным, так сказать путем. А не то раз — и в дуб или в явор какой-нибудь, у меня это запросто.  
Взяв моего любимца за обе руки, мы вернулись к столу и объявили всем новость. Я думала,что потолок рухнет от восторженных криков.  
Рождество прошло замечательно. Стол был роскошный. Тётушка фонтанировала радостью и бахвальством, рассказывая, что она собирается ехать в Мексику исследовать древние цивилизации, её уже пригласили, и, зная её, понятно, что поедет она не сама.  
Дети взрывали хлопушки, дразнились, молчали, улыбались, кричали и пыхтели от переедания. Гости оживлённо переговаривались. Том был главой этого чудного беспорядка, называемым семейным праздником. Эльфы торопились выполнить любую прихоть хозяев и гостей, потому что это было в их крови. Я только радовалась, что жизнь моей семьи и Гарри, как её члена, стала настолько отличаться от описанной в книгах, что предсказать дальнейшие события становилось невозможным.  
Жизнь была устроена неплохо, и оставалось буквально папа пустяков — отдать Гарри и Рона в Хогвартс. Дома останется одна Джинни. Не представляю, как она переживёт одиночество, ведь привыкла быть вместе со всеми. До этого времени осталось каких-то двадцать месяцев. Но если мы решимся на малыша, то ей не будет скучно, уж точно.  
Время то текло, то бежало, то вырывалось безумным потоком. Казалось, что находишься на гребне волны, и требуется ловкость и чрезвычайно ясное сознание, чтобы реагировать на изменения вокруг себя. Неожиданно влияние Тома укрепили магглорожденные, которые увидели, что Пожиратели помогают им внедриться в волшебный мир при условии полнейшего подчинения власти Волдеморту. Не нужны были эдикты или приказы, все новые члены волшебного общества прикреплялись к опытным семьям, которые показывали собственным примером, какая жизнь волшебника на самом деле. За пару лет магическое сообщество пополнилось двенадцатью семьями, преданными новому режиму. Кто-то скажет, что немного, но это возникло несколько новых родов, и волшебная элита внимательно следила за ними, ведь она тоже когда-то начинала с малого.  
Дни складывались в недели и месяцы, вот и лето настало. Теперь у Чарли болела голова, куда устроиться. Он не желал просиживать штаны в офисах и стремился на воздух, на бескрайний простор. Ему оставалось учиться один год, но оценки его не очень волновали. Осенью он с явной неохотой отправлялся в Хогвартс, и только осознание, что Министр магии оторвёт ему голову или, что ещё хуже, запретит навещать драконов в Слизерин-касл, мотивировало не спешить становиться взрослым и ответственным человеком и получить диплом об образовании.  
Перси обзавёлся дружбой с несколькими родственниками со стороны деда и изучал родовые книги и обязательства наследника рода Пруэтт. Я никуда не делась и уделяла внимание Рону, Гарри и Джинни. Им оставался год до поступления в школу, и я подключила ещё Снейпа и Блэка вдобавок визитам к Малфоям обучать детей премудростям волшебных наук. В свободное время ребятами занимался Том, и, я уверена, что они вырастут не просто незаурядными детьми, а превосходными волшебниками.  
Северус Снейп переступил порог нашего дома с опаской. Ведь сегодня его не просто ждали, а ждали с нетерпением. Вчера отпраздновали день рождения Гарри, а Рон ему не завидовал. Разве что самую капельку. Дело в том, что у Рона день рождения первого марта, а письмо из Хогвартса принесли ему только сегодня, и не кто-нибудь, а сам директор, Северус Снейп, друг семьи. Гарри и Рон схватили письма.  
— Здравствуй, Северус. И тебе привет, Бродяга, — вышла я к другу навстречу.  
К ноге Снейпа жался чёрный пёс, чрезвычайно расстроенный. Он едва махнул хвостом в качестве приветствия.  
— Сириус наказан, — ответил Северус. — Он позволил усомниться в моей люб...гм... привязанности к нему.  
— Это серьёзное обвинение, — с трудом сохраняя мину при плохой игре, сказала я. — Как всегда, на конференции зельеваров Европы нашалил?  
— Блэк не увидел разницы между увлеченностью любимым делом и любимым человеком, — строго произнёс Снейп. — И поставил меня в неловкое положение, устроив безобразную сцену.  
Пёс прикрыл лапами глаза от смущения. Между тем, Гарри и Рон прочитали письма, которые отличались лишь именами адресатов.  
— Профессор, вы с нами пойдёте за покупками? — спросил Гарри.  
— Спасибо, мистер Поттер, за приглашение, но увольте меня от этой давки, — хмыкнул Снейп. — Возьмите пса в качестве охраны. Пусть развеется с крестником.  
Бродяга подхватился и коротко гавкнул.  
— Погуляй, — нравоучительно сказал Северус. — Жду к ужину, — развернулся и ушёл.  
— Я закончила и могу пойти с вами, — предложила я, складывая бумаги в стопку и засовывая в папку.  
— Отлично, мама! — воскликнул Гарри. — Я думал, что мы сегодня не пойдём.  
— Ну не в последнюю неделю августа идти за покупками, — ответила я. — Чем смогу, помогу. И развлечься не помешает.  
Пёс перекинулся в Блэка.  
— Мы обязательно сходим в кино, — сказал он, подымаясь с колен. — Мы со Снейпом ходили, и мне очень понравилось.  
— Не сегодня, — возразила я. — Быть клоуном в цирке неплохо и без кино. Мне будет достаточно самой прогулки и покупок. В кино сходите в другой раз.  
— Что такое цирк? — оживился Сириус.  
Я тяжело вздохнула.  
— Долгая история. — ответила я. — Я расскажу, только позже. Сейчас умойтесь и переоденьтесь. Я жду. Время пошло!  
Мальчишки рванули из кухни в ванную. Джинни, чуть не плача, переминалась с одной ноги на другую.  
— Тебя тоже касается, юная леди, — строго сказала я. — Кто будет есть фисташковое мороженое, Мерлин с Морганой, что ли?  
— Только я, — улыбнулась Джинни и тоже убежала переодеваться.  
— Фред, Джордж, вы тоже собирайтесь. Я не буду ходить по несколько раз.  
Меня ждало развлечение. Дай-то Мерлин, мы не попадём в передрягу.  
Но, на удивление, поход по Косой аллее прошёл мирно. Наверное, внушение Снейпа касалось всего поведения в целом, а не только ревности.  
Мне кланялись и здоровались, я в ответ тоже кивала. Пока мальчишки и девчонка смотрели книги в магазине, ко мне подошли Беллатрикс с Драко и поздоровались по родственному.  
— Я ещё с папой и мамой, — сказал Драко. — Папа смотрит метлы, а мама зашла в аптеку.  
— Как ты вырос, — потрепала я Малфоя по щеке. — Как время быстро пролетело.  
— Как вы думаете, миссис Молли, на какой факультет попадут Гарри и Рон? — спросил Драко. — Я хочу, чтобы мы втроём попали на Слизерин. Будет весело!  
— Новое поколение, — с восторгом заметила Белла. — Мне тоже интересно, что будет дальше. Не забудь писать домой, малыш.  
— Тётя Белла, вы об этом сегодня говорите уже сто двенадцатый раз.  
— Я уверена, что ты вообще не услышал.  
— Не спорьте, Блэки!  
— Привет, Сириус, — не удержалась Белла, — может, мороженое надо было купить в последнюю очередь?  
— Угу, — кивнул Блэк. — Я не подумал.  
— Ты вообще не думаешь.  
— Блэки, брейк! Разошлись!  
— Мадам, вам помочь? — к нам подошёл авррор при исполнении.  
— Нет, не нужно, — поспешно ответила я. — Я верю, что мои дети — хорошие ребята, и не будут хулиганить.  
— Как скажете, миледи.  
— В качестве детей я имею в виду вас, Белла и Сириус!  
Прогулка вышла продуктивной. Всё купили заранее, осталось ждать первое сентября. Наступала новая веха в жизни Гарри и Рона. Надеюсь, Хогвартс устоит, и развалины по кусочкам собирать не придётся.


	25. Пора двигаться дальше

Ну вот почти закончилась моя история. Точнее, продолжается, но без привязки к прошлой жизни обычного человека, мужчины, у которого была всего лишь одна дочь, её семья и крепко любимая внучка. Сейчас меня окружают семь сыновей, включая Гарри, и дочка Джинни, неожиданно ворвавшийся в мою жизнь муж Тёмный лорд и волшебство.  
Мне приходится работать, имея в ведении мастерскую, где я могу реализовать свои идеи, посещать собрания партии оппозиции Министру магии, заниматься ведением хозяйства большого дома и домовиками. Кроме того, встречаться со множеством волшебников и поражаться собственным незнанием традиций этого необычного, непонятного и часто нелогичного волшебного мира.  
Хорошо ли жить в таком мире, где все по-другому? Просто по-другому? Мне приходится много читать, спрашивать и, чаще всего, полагаться на интуицию, что не всегда удобно.  
Я привыкла к собственному телу, приобрела новые привычки, научилась колдовать. Попав в мир Гарри Поттера, пришлось немедленно разбираться с каноном, чтобы не висел дамокловым мечом над жизнью Гарри и моих детей. Удалось избежать смерти Фреда, ссор с Перси, жестоких проказ близнецов. Однако Фред и Джордж всё же проявили себя и умудрились набедокурить так, что попали в одну из легенд о Хогвартсе.  
Вчера был мой день рождения, то есть не мой, а Молли Риддл, бывшей Уизли и урождённой Пруэтт. Праздновали мы только с мужем и дочкой. Конечно, были подарки и внимание, и особенно порадовали поздравления детей. Пусть только на пергаменте, присланном совами, но все же коснулось сердца, особенно поздравления Гарри, который являлся не родным сыном, а приёмным.  
Что сегодня? Сегодня Самайн, когда смеются над своими страхами магглы и пляшет нечисть. Только что переступил порог камина Том, вернувшийся из заседания Визенгамота. Парадную мантию он не снимал, аргументируя тем, что сейчас нужно уходить в Хогвартс.  
— Почему? — удивилась я.  
— Дети напроказничали, — пожал плечами Том. — Ещё не знаю, в чем дело, но присутствие пятерых твоих детей заставляет задуматься или о сговоре, или о случайной трагедии.  
— Только не это, — забеспокоилась я. — Я иду с тобой.  
— Конечно, — с готовностью сказал Том. — Заодно Джинни захватим. Пусть увидит Хогвартс и братьев. Скучно быть дома одной.  
Несмотря на тёмную сущность лорда Волдеморта, он искренне заботился о моих детях. Всё-таки он привык управлять людьми и терпеть не может безалаберности и неорганизованности, поэтому всякую общественную ячейку, включая и меня с семьёй, старался занять делом и из хаоса создавал нечто новое и увлекательное. Эксперименты Тома меня приводили в восторг, и я сама с удовольствием погружалась в новые задачи, которые стоят перед семьёй и не только, перед всей магической Британией.  
Джинни поспешила надеть мантию, и мы втроём переместились каминной сетью в кабинет директора Хогвартса. Застали весьма живописную картину — его превосходительство директора Снейпа, донельзя грязных и пыльных Фреда и Джорджа, не менее взъерошенного профессора Флитвика, недовольную Макгонагалл, Гарри, Рона и Сириуса Блэка. Последний занял место зрителя, так как в разговоре не участвовал и лишь наблюдал за происходящим.  
— Господин Министр, эти дети невозможные! — мгновенно переключилась Макгонагалл на нас. — Вы знаете, что натворили Фредерик и Джордж Уизли? Они взорвали башню Райвенкло, и целый факультет лишился спален, мебели и имущества.  
Том уставился на меня. Несмотря на отсутствие страха перед его именем и сущностью, я судорожно сглотнула под его тяжёлым изучающим взглядом.  
— Мамино воспитание, — наконец буркнул он.  
— Мы в срочном порядке переселили райвенкловцев в Южную башню, — продолжила Макгонагалл.  
— Когда это случилось? — мрачно спросил Том. — И самое главное — как?  
— Это случилось вчера, когда близнецы превращали одни вещества в другие.  
Том заинтересованно взглянул на Фреда и Джорджа.  
— И какие вещества вы использовали? — спросил он.  
— Какая теперь разница, пап? — горестно произнёс Джордж. — Всё равно ничего не осталось.  
— Как же дети остались живы? — спросила я. — Никто не погиб?  
— Вся школа была на обеде, — ответил Фред. — А у нас при себе были метлы.  
— Но это ещё не всё, — устало произнёс Северус. — Каким-то образом мистер Рональд Уизли ослепил василиска, который затем ползал по замку, до инфаркта испугал мистера Филча и некоторых профессоров.  
— Я не виноват, — угрюмо ответил Рон, — он сам…  
— Сам напоролся на феникса? — скептически поджал губы Макгонагалл. — Кажется, вы натравили их друг на друга, решив проверить информацию о василисках на практике.  
— Конечно, Тёмные книги в открытом доступе, — хмыкнул Том. — Что-то ещё, о чём мне необходимо знать?  
— Как вы верно подметили, — ехидно произнесла Макгонагалл. — Это ещё не всё. В первый же день учебы Гарри Поттер-Уизли ранил тролля. Тролля, который служил учебным пособием для старшекурсников. Кроме того, есть свидетели, как мистер Поттер— Уизли надоумил привидений праздновать все свои дни нерождения, и первокурсники практически все, второкурсники наполовину и несколько третьекурсников попали в Больничное крыло с нервным истощением, потому что привидения доводили детей до настоящих истерик своими выходками.  
— Мне ясно, какие книги вы читали, — обратился к детям Том. — Теперь что прикажете делать?  
— Вместе с домовиками все свободные профессора наводят порядок, — ответил Флитвик. — Работы очень много, требуются финансовые вливания, не только магические. Более того, райвенкловцы лишились имущества, и придется закупать учебники, одежду, инвентарь и предметы быта. Это очень дорого стоит.  
Воцарилось молчание. Том задумался, так как задача стояла непростая. Наконец он сказал:  
— Ваше обучение и практическое применение знаний весьма похвально, но вам всем следует научиться предвидеть последствия своих поступков. Поэтому у вас всех будет задание — помогать профессорам по мере своих возможностей и знаний, пройти курс лекций о безопасности труда и здоровья. Кроме того, вас ждёт наказание. Я подумаю над ним, чтобы вы не избежали его. Для начала…  
— Ой! Ай! — раздались восклицания близнецов. Они ощутили битьё розог по спине и ниже. Несколько раз заработали и Гарри с Роном, но близнецы морщились довольно долго.  
— Вы задали головную боль мне и Попечительскому совету найти средства для ремонта башни. Все свободны. Северус, Минерва, оставайтесь, нужно определить объем работ и составить смету.  
Все присутствующие разошлись. Я невольно улыбалась. Как же Тому справиться со всем этим? Я убедилась, что он прекрасно справляется со своими обязанностями.  
Вот и все. Можно много рассказывать о проделках близнецов, или о жизни Гарри, Джинни и других моих родственников, но история— то обо мне. Поэтому, я завершаю ее повествование и тороплюсь выйти из кабинета, чтобы пообщаться с детьми.  
Жизнь продолжается, и пусть никто и никогда не скажет конец.  
Конец


End file.
